


13 Reasons Why: One-Shot Collection

by AngyLilFox



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 49,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngyLilFox/pseuds/AngyLilFox
Summary: Only for this fandomRequest through comments or my tumblrhttps://angy-foxy.tumblr.com/ask
Relationships: Hannah Baker/Reader, Jeff Atkins/Reader, Montgomery de la Cruz/Reader, Scott Reed/Reader, Zach Dempsey/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Skateboard

**Author's Note:**

> Scott Reed/Reader

There is plenty of spots for skating in Liberty High, but you find near the baseball field is the most comfortable one and the closest one when you have to return to class. Although you see a lot of jocks kid there but didn't make any friends with them, besides Scott Reed, because you caught him red-handed recording you while skating solo. He was so ashamed, but you let him keep it, from that day you started being friends.

Nobody at school actually gives a shit where do your gang want to skate, except for Bryce and Montgomery, they always hit balls to your gang, two weeks ago they hit one of your friends and sprained his ankle. Since that accident, you all change to another location, free from them, at first you avoid Scott because you thought he'd do the same, but he didn't, he avoided his teammates since then. He asked you to teach him some basics since he thinks it's cool to learn it, every lunchtime, he'd meet you behind the school building, you and your gang are doing tricks mostly.

"Hey y/n, doing another shoot today?"

"Yeah, for YouTube content, it's advanced one"

"Oh... I'm just gonna sit here then..." He sits on the ground, next to your guys' bags, while you all preparing yourself for recording. The tricks are indeed hard, a combination of several tricks and also rapid ones. As always, he's amazed by your act and recorded you on his phone, you never asked him to erase it and didn't mind if he shares it on social media.

It's been two months since you two become close friends, you can't deny that you have a crush on him now, but trying to hide it, since there's no way he'd like guys and everything is platonic. But you swear you can see him blushing a lot lately around you since you gave him compliments for able skateboarding and confident enough to skate in the park with you, technically that's pretty much a date if that to be believed.

Your older brother is back from college for your birthday, he gives you a new board because your old one is rusty and might break anytime. It's custom-made, with Deadpool and unicorn painted on it; red, black, and white dominates the board. You're really grateful for his gift, happily brings it anywhere with a sling that he also gave you, riding it to school and home every day, literally the best present you got.

Today your gang wants to do one take shoot around the school, have been planning it for three weeks, since your followers been asking it for a while. The route started from the front entrance, west wing, baseball field, east wing, and back to the start point.

Your cameraman is ready, you all start skating, followed by two girls behind you, and another guy behind them, the path is clear since it's still early but you didn't know that the baseball team already there too, heating up. Bryce and Monty see you guys around the field, they take a bat and a ball, hitting them hard, aiming at you, the balls are in the air, coming towards you fast, but you didn't see it, since you're focusing on the road.

"Y/N, LOOK OUT!" The girls are high-pitched screaming at you.

"Wha... What the fuck?!" One of the balls passed right in front of you, an inch away from your face and one hit your shoulder, making you lost control all of the sudden, jumped off from the board, your friends crash to you, the girls fell on top of you, making you hit the ground and hurt your chin, only the cameraman is safe since he managed to avoid. Because you all were skating at high speed, your board rolling by itself until crashes into a concrete wall, fifteen feet away from your position.

Scott runs to help you and your friends, gladly nobody's seriously injured, you dusted off the dirt, looking around for your board, seeing the concrete wall near the junction to the east wing, you run there quickly, heart beating fast, hoping it'd crashed on the bushes. Your breath suddenly stopped, seeing your precious board snapped into pieces and the wheels also separated from the board, there's no way it could be fixed, feeling heartbroken, you're on your knees silently, collecting the pieces. None of your friends have the heart to talk to you, but Scott braces himself to get himself next to you.

"Y/n....." He puts a hand on your shoulder, you swat his hand, picking up what's left on the ground and tossed them in the bin nearby, leaving the scene without a word. Scott is still trying to follow you but stopped by one of the girls.

"Fuck off, man! That's a present from his brother, how could you?!"  
"Let me talk to him."

"There's nothing left to talk. Fuck off, you fucking jock!" She poked his chest angrily and leaving him alone. You're hiding in the library all day long, skipped lunch, phone off, your gang can understand your situation now and gives you some time alone. Those jocks know what happened but none of them saying anything, Scott is busy searching for a local store that also able to make custom boards, he found one but pretty far, technically in the next town. Bryce and Monty are laughing at him, seeing his phone screen.

"What are you going to do now dude? Buy him a new board? I heard he's crying in the bathroom." Bryce sits in front of him, mocking him, imitating a crying gesture.

"Yeah, what are you, gay?" Monty chuckles at him next to Bryce, suddenly Scott slams his fist on the table, pushing the food trays on the table, spilling all the foods and drinks over them.

"YOU GUYS HAD OVERDONE IT TODAY! THAT SKATEBOARD WAS A PRESENT FROM HIS BROTHER!" He grabs his bag and leaves the cafeteria, everyone's surprised that he suddenly shouts at them, since they know he's a quiet kid.

Scott drives up to that shop after school, he's shocked at the price the clerk gave him.

"$120?! That's really expensive! Can't you cut it a bit?"

"Kid, based on the type you said, gears, and everything included the painting really is $120. Outside there they'd give $150 or even $500, this is the cheapest around and good quality. You ordered a whole new board here, that's the price. Take it or leave it."

"Uh... Okay then, but how long it'll be done? I really need it fast."

"Probably a week, since we still have another three boards before this. You can pay half of the price first if you want."

"All right... But could you also wrap it too? It's a present for my friend, please?" He pleaded at them, and they didn't have the heart to charge him with more price.

"Fine, the wrap's free. Just tell me your name, number, and address, we'll deliver it."

He's relieved after leaving the shop, although he wanted to buy new shoes, he already forgets it since he knows you're heartbroken now. A few days have passed, yet you still ignore his messages and avoiding him, which also hurts you because you're running away from your crush. The board arrived on Sunday morning, Scott's dad is surprised that his son bought this and already paid the rest before he wakes up, later that night he lied to his parents that he was the one who broke your board.

It's been a week until you're willing to talk to him again, didn't push him when he hugged you and walking to your classes together. You told him that you don't have any boards now, since the old one broke from skating in the park yesterday and now collecting money for a new one. He kissed your cheek and telling you to wait for him at the park after his training session, but didn't say much why. Since you're always at the park after school, you just wait for him, your friends leave after seeing his car parking, they know you like him and let you two alone.

"You came..."

"I keep my promise, y/n."

"So, what do you want now?"

"I have something for you." He opens the trunk, take the gift out, handed it to you, and tell you to open it. Your eyes widen, seeing a new board, with the same design your brother had given you, hugging him tightly, saying thanks multiple times, he's happy seeing you smile again.

"Dude, this is totally the same one! Thank you so much for this." You're holding his hand, seeing him blushing, half grinning at you.

"How about saying thank you for being my boyfriend?" He winks, waiting for your answer. You pulled him for a chaste kiss.

"Of course." You smile back, before kissing him again, feeling happy for the present and have him as your boyfriend now.


	2. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannah Baker/Reader

Everyone had known about the tape, it was leaked online. It was depressing enough for Hannah, knowing her reputation is ruined, mostly she hides in the library or going over Monet's. None of her relationships worked, Justin broke her heart, her photos were shown to his fellow jocks friends, it didn't work with Zach either, Clay was too afraid to make a move. Finally, Hannah met you at Monet's, you're a new guy there, you two only share a geography class every Monday and Thursday, much came to her surprise, you're much better than anyone at school.  
  
At first, Hannah had surrendered about her love life, but you tried to open up more to her, and so it began a new friendship. You work at Monet's, but you save the money for your sister's medication, since your parents always work until late, you have to take care of her. Although she's thirteen, she's weak due to her asthma and the allergies she has. It was unexpected to her, but she realizes that you care a lot about people, one night, you showed up at her store for buying an asthma spray for your sister, you left in a hurry, forgot to take the change. Hannah has you the money at school the day after, that's why you two started dating now.  
  
It's been six months since you two were together and confident enough to introduce her to your parents, they like her, so is your sister, you two are happy to be together and not caring what the others say about her. Although she's scared at first, you assured her that you'll take it slow and didn't want to rush something she's not comfortable with.  
  
Two weeks later is her birthday, you wanted to give her a surprise, since it's Friday, and you two are free too. Already booked a restaurant downtown and a gift for her, just have to wait for tonight. You had texted her with a morning text but subtly avoiding her the whole day. She's slightly pissed since couldn't find you anywhere, until lunchtime.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Busy with the test, why?"  
  
"You also ignored my messages too."  
  
"Sorry, my battery dead. I also have an English test after this."  
  
"Do you forget what day it is today?" She pouts at you as you two finished lunch and walking back to the hall.  
  
"Listen, Hannah, baby. Today's Friday and I have a lot of tests too, I'll pick you up after school okay?" You pecked her lips and pinched her cheeks, before parting ways.  
  
She still pouts when she entered your car, you're playing dumb with her adorable face.  
  
"What's wrong, baby? You've been pouting like a duck the whole day."  
  
"Whatever, I'm a duck anyway. Quack!" She mocks you, imitating the animal until you reached her house.  
  
"Anyway, wanna go out tonight? Put up something nice, will ya?" You give her a long sweet kiss before pulling away.  
  
"Oh... Kay... Are we going somewhere special?" She smiles slyly at you.  
  
"Maybe, you'll find out later." You winked and kissed her again before she left you back to her house.  
  
You're glad that your mom took a break today because she needs to take your sister to the doctor and you can be more relaxed today, driving up to the mall to take up your order and driving back home, getting yourself ready for the date.  
  
Hannah is confused in choosing which dress she should wear for tonight, her room is a total mess like a tornado just hit it. A lot of dresses she tried; white, red, turquoise, light and dark blue, dark purple to black, nothing seems fit to her. She found an old dress her mom had bought for her last year, a casual yet stylish dark blue dress that matches with her nail polish, jumping happily after found the right one.  
  
You don't have much choice of clothes at home, just a white button-up and cream blazer with black pants, making sure your body spray is on point, walking downstairs, seeing your mom is watching TV.  
  
"Ooh, someone's having a plan tonight."  
  
"Mom, stop it." You blushed, she's fixing your hair.  
  
"There, you look handsome now, baby."  
  
"Thanks, mom. Is Carla already went to the doctor?"  
  
"Yes, I can take care of her. Now go, get your princess."  
  
You kissed your mom's cheek goodbye and driving to her house for 20 minutes, she looks beautiful in her dress, kissed her hand, but suddenly her parents appear from the kitchen.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Baker, Ms. Baker." You greet them properly, but slightly nervous at her father.  
  
"C'mon, I'll take a picture of you both." He pulled his phone out and Hannah stutters all of the sudden.  
  
"Dad no, that's embarrassing."  
  
"Just one, darling."  
  
"Ugh, fine." You put your hand on her waist, so is she, smiling nicely to the camera, before she drags you out because already embarrassed enough.  
  
"I think he's a good guy for her."  
  
"That's what I thought too, dear." Their parents also like you, comparing you to the other guys she had dated before.  
  
"Babe, where are going, seriously?"  
  
"Don't ruin the surprise, baby." You smile, playing a nice song on the radio. Thirty-five minutes drive to the restaurant. A classy place, you booked on the second floor and sitting near the window, because the view is better. Enjoying nice dinner just the two of you with clear and starry sky outside, she's smiling sheepishly at you.  
  
"Did you planned this by yourself?"  
  
"Of course, baby. Do you like it?"  
  
"I love it, thanks. The meals are also nice."  
  
"Sorry I can't take you to a five-star restaurant now. But someday I will, I promise." You kissed her hand, stroking it.  
  
"This one is already enough." You two finished the meals, paid the bill, and going out, driving somewhere.  
  
"Where are we going now?" She's curious as you hum the song from the radio while driving, only smiling, not saying a single word.  
  
"Remember our first date place?" You stopped at the junction, a small park with a swing set and night lamp, illuminate the darkness.  
  
"Go sit on the swing first." You kissed her lips, telling her to wait. You take the present from the trunk, walking inside the park, you can see her playing on one of the swing sets.  
  
"What do you have there, babe?" You sit next to her, tucked her hair behind her ear, hand her over the present.  
  
"Open it." She unwraps the present, a silver dragon plush, custom-made for her.  
  
"Babe, this must be expensive! This is big."  
  
"Nah, it's not. I wanted to surprise you anyway. Since you said you didn't want chocolate, flowers, or teddy bear, and you said they're extremely cheesy. So why not a dragon instead?" You pulled her for a kiss.  
  
"Thank you, babe. I love it."  
  
"I just wanted to make you happy, that's all. Sorry for being gone since morning."  
  
"Eh, it's fine. I'm already happy with you, y/n. You're the best." She hugs you happily, you kissed her forehead. Enjoying your both moment under the stars before going home. She couldn't express how happy she is, until she's back home, giving you a long sweet kiss before entering her house. You left after she got inside, feeling happy for your lovely girlfriend, wouldn't want to trade her for anyone else.  
  
"Wow, is that the present he gave you, sweetheart?" Her mom's still in the kitchen, drinking tea, she hugs her tightly.  
  
"He's such a sweet guy, mom. We had dinner and he gave me this too." She shows her the doll proudly, before heading to the bedroom, obviously gonna have a good night's sleep with her new doll. You arrived at the home where everyone already asleep, sneaking to your room quietly, changing, and getting ready to sleep.  
  
Hannah is grateful to be with you now, drama-free from all the other kids.


	3. Stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zach Dempsey/Reader

It's just another stage play for the team, but not for you; since you got the main role, also your first time playing as a lead character. You were astounded when the teacher announced it, seeing your name as the main cast along with another two kids. At first, you wanted to keep it a secret from your boyfriend, but one of the girls from your class, unfortunately, blurted out to him during gym class, exactly the next day. He's pleased to hear about it but hasn't said anything because you're staying quiet about it, during lunch you two are sitting outside.

"Congratulations on the prince role, babe." You choked at his words, he's smiling in front of you.

"How did you know?!" You stutter, trying to stay calm, couldn't believe now he knows everything, and nothing to hide from him now.

"One of that girl told me."  
"The one with braided hair? I'm gonna stab her after this."

"Babe, no. Nobody's stabbing anyone, not on my watch." Zach laughs at your slightly panicked face.

"Relax, I'll pick you up after training and I'll help you, sounds good?" He kissed and ruffled your hair, you just smile nervously at him.

Since you two are busy with extracurricular, you two go home a little late than usual, and you're also done at the same time with him, driving you home every day. Couldn't help but asking you to go to the gym with him on Saturday in hope of making you less stressed. It was successful until you two headed for lunch, while on the road, you pulled out the script from your bag and started reading it.

"Really, babe?! In here?"

"Can you put a relaxing song, try to help me here, okay?" He plays a relaxing tune from the radio, but you're still tense until he drives you back home.

"Thanks for the gym session, Zach. It was good."

"No problems. Do you want me to stay for a bit at your place? I'll help you."

"All right. C'mon, my parents are out too anyway." You two are going inside your room, Zach always loves your room smell, fresh citrus, and always well cleaned.

While he sits on the bed, you calm yourself and start playing your prince role. You did it perfectly, but get nervous all of the sudden, his presence is a bit threatening for you, although he didn't say a word. Zach's looking at both you and your script, not even a single mistake in it, but you suddenly stop.

"Shit... What's the next line?"

"This is my kingdom, my people..." He gives you clue and managed to continue until the last four pages where you couldn't remember, and starts fidgeting.

"Argh! I can't remember what's next!" You started to get panicked again, Zach takes your hand and tell you to sit next to him, he pats your back, calming you down.

"Babe, calm down, you did everything perfectly. Why are you nervous?"  
"This is my first time playing the main role. I was auditioned for the king, not the prince. But everyone agreed for me to play the prince."  
"Why? What's the difference between them?"  
"The king will die and obviously has shorter lines. This story also mostly centered on the prince's point of view."

"Oh, that's why, huh? Wait, is there any kissing scene with the princess, perhaps? I might get jealous if you kiss someone on stage." He chuckles, trying to diffuse the tension, you raised from your seat and standing in front of him.

"Why would I kiss the princess? She died in the beginning because the king killed her, and I'm not gonna kiss a corpse. Do you have any idea how important this play for me?! It's for the school charity act and the head of the organization will be there too. It'd be the death of me if I make a single mistake!" Now you're getting tenser and seem to forget all your lines, he grabs you by the waist and kisses you.

"Relax, babe. You'll be fine, I know you're a good actor and there's no way you'll screw things up. I think you should take a rest for today, you're way too stressed out now." You agree with him and put the script back on the table and heading to the kitchen for some tea, Zach knows how to make delicious tea and giving your shoulders a relaxing massage.

Back again to school, you rehearse with the fellow casts even harder. If you're with your team, you don't feel much nervous as with Zach alone, but he still helps you every day possible until the due day is getting closer. A week left, now you all rehearsing with complete set and clothes, and have to eat lunch in the auditorium every day. Zach always visits you even though you didn't ask and feels grateful because he's always supporting you. Even offers to help you for a while after school at your place.

Today, your teacher wanted to do the full rehearsal, although still, three days left. Everything is perfect and already meet his expectations, but finished longer than before. He still picks you up although you said you'll go home with your friends, entered the auditorium while you're still talking with the director.

"Y/n, you should stand over there and 30° towards me. Don't forget to stomp your foot lightly first before saying your dialogue."  
"Like this?"

"Perfect. Move that throne a bit to the left, also adjust the light!" The crews are still busy moving things and Zach just sits on the chair, waiting as always. It takes you all 10 minutes until done, and he's calling you from the seat.

"Babe, can you sit on that throne? I wanna take a pic of you."

"Wow, okay." You sit on that throne and giving him several poses before going back to change and go home, feeling more relaxed.

"Zach, you don't have to pick me up on the due day. I'll go with my friend because we have to be there way earlier than the audience."

"Sure. Just letting you know, my sister will also be there, she enjoys watching a play like this."

"Oh, great then. See you." You kissed his lips before walking back to your house, it's already dark outside.

The day has arrived, you're already there with the crew. In costumes, still applying makeup and the director brings a bouquet to you. Zach left his initial in the card and a lot of hearts were drawn too.

"Guess who gave you flowers, y/n." He winked at you.

"Shut it, dude."

The head of charity was impressed with the performance, he even gave standing applause after the curtains closed. Your team is counting the money, it is twice the expectation, your boyfriend came through backstage with his sister, you hugged him instantly, feeling over the cloud.

"Babe, that was amazing. Everyone's impressed."

"Thanks, you helped me a lot too." You kissed his cheek.

"Y/n, your act was impressive, could you teach me sometimes?" His sister's smiling broadly at you.

"Sure thing, May."

"Anyone wants a burger dinner?"

"Yeah, let's go!" You take your bag and flower he gave you before heading out.


	4. Tutor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monty/Reader

Everybody knows Montgomery De La Cruz; the rude jock, homophobes, and always failed his tests. Your best friend Clay refused to tutor him, unless he's with Jeff, Justin, Scott, or any other good jocks, because of how rude he is when he's talking and such. You are also a tutor in Liberty High, spending most of your time in the library, studying with Clay or Charlie, working on homework together, also giving a tutor to anyone who needed your help, which is mostly jocks kid, unfortunately.

Today is your unlucky day, your best friend is absent, right now you're tutoring Justin algebra, takes a lot of patience for you until he understands, while also helping Charlie with physics. You're surprised that Scott brings Monty along with him, today you're supposed to help him with the history essay, but Monty was not on the guest list.

"I have to study with nerds now, Reed? Fucking unbelievable!"  
"Shut your fucking mouth, or coach can kick you out next week."

Scott sits in front of you, taking out his book and essay paper, handing out his test to you.

"70? Not bad, Scott. Here, you can see mine, review your answers again, and what's your assignment topic again?"  
"Punic War, but there isn't much in the book."

"Wait, I'll airdrop you my notes. What do you want here, Monty?" You give him side-eye, while you're still checking your friends' homework.

"History of fucking Inca, the fuck am I supposed to write here?  
"Its history, of course. Find them on Wikipedia, easy."

He's slightly pissed of at your answer, didn't pay much attention to him, since you dislike him too. But happily help Justin and Charlie, teaching them again through your note. Justin was the first one who's done with it, packing his stuff and ready to leave.

"Dude, can you give this to your brother?" You handed him Clay's English test, he puts it in his bag, he left the library, now only three of you left. Twenty minutes after that Charlie finished with his physics assignment.

"Y/n, can I bring your draft? I'll return it tomorrow."  
"Nah, you can keep it, I already summarized it until the next chapter, the topics won't be much different."  
"Thanks, dude."  
"No problem, man. Glad I could help."

Only Scott and Monty still here with you, of course. Scott's working on his assignment while Monty didn't. His paper is clean and so is his book, you know how lazy he is. Helping Scott examining his paper, a lot of mistakes in it, circling them one by one, explaining it again until he understands and managed to finish it fifteen minutes later.

"Hey y/n, could you help me with math too tomorrow? I'm already tired of history and geography today, I swear I can see numbers floating in front of me now." He groans and whines, you chuckled at him.

"Sure thing, just bring your book tomorrow."  
"But I'm slow at math, y/n.'  
"It's fine, I'll teach you some easy tricks tomorrow. I already sent the formula's summary too, right?"  
"Yeah. I'll try to learn by myself tonight."  
"Take it easy, dude."

Scott left the library, you see Monty only write the title and date on his paper, already surrendered.

"This is fucking bullshit! What's the point of this?  
"I don't care if you get kicked out of the team, not my responsibility anyway."  
"Shut your fucking face, y/n. You didn't even help me."  
"I told you to open Wikipedia, are you deaf or what? I'm not a slave, put some effort into it.

You took your bag and leave the library, with him still pissed out at you. There isn't much for you to do after school, except going to the Monet's or town library. Every day passed, as usual, studying, tutoring, going to the gym every Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday, you can say it's a boring routine.

It's been a month that you're unexpectedly tutoring Monty too, still hotheaded and lazy, giving zero fucks of his attitude towards you. But, one day, he texted you, almost midnight, begging you to help him since his position is on the line now and nobody's willing to help him, even left you with voice notes, asking you to teach him this Saturday. You gave him the address of the town library and turning off your phone to sleep.

You've been there since 9.30 am, the librarians know you're a permanent residence there since fourth grade, reading any books you randomly picked as always. Fifteen minutes later, Monty showed up and taking a seat in front of you, place his bag on the table.

"You told me to go to the nerds' lair, y/n. Can't you picked a better place?"  
"You're free to leave, like hell I care about you and your grades."

"No, y/n, please, I really need your help." He frowns upon your answer, taking out his textbook and note, which is still blank.

"Please, I need my grade up at the end of this month or the coach will seriously kick my ass this time."

"Fine, sit next to me. It'll make it easier to teach you." You pat the chair next to you, he moves instantly, looking worried about his own assignment.

Teaching him actually stressed you out since he can't understand anything, even with your simplified method, using baby language to teach him from the beginning. Almost two hours passed, and he only managed to work five questions out of ten, you can hear his stomach grumble and put his head on the table, sighing heavily.

"Can we pause this session? I'm hungry and tired, I need some fucking food now."

"Yeah, yeah. We could use a break." You close the philosophy book you've been reading while teaching him, going over to the librarian's desk.

"This is a good one, Sophie. I'll borrow it."  
"You have a keen eye for books, y/n. That's also new arrival, from last week."  
"The Gemini in Me? Unique title, also the story inside it."

"Seriously, you won't regret reading that one, Greg already did." You and her exchanging small talks and signing out the book. Monty is standing near the door, waiting for you.

"I thought you're gone already?"  
"Wanna grab lunch with me? Just wanna say thanks for your help, earlier.  
"Sure thing, I'm also hungry."

You two go to a diner nearby, eating lunch together, he has been quiet since morning, very unusual of him. Eating his lunch silently in front of you, you can see he wanted to say something to you.

"Something you'd like to tell me, Monty?"  
"Thanks for helping me, y/n, you're my last hope."  
"Stop being dramatic, you're such a pain in the ass, you know?"  
"Yeah, I know. Sorry..."  
"Forget it, it happened anyway."

Finished the meals, Monty actually pays for both foods, saying it's a thank-you token from him. He still offers you a ride to your home, he didn't mind it, although you meet him again in the gym this evening with the other guys. A few weeks later, he showed up, telling you that his spot in the team is safe since he already got a better score in the last test.

"Hey, y/n, do you have any plans this weekend?"  
"Maybe going to a funfair, wanna try that roller coaster, why?"  
"Wanna go there together?"  
"If you don't mind with that."

You two actually go together to the funfair, he also enjoyed the roller coaster and shooting game. Since the last time you two hung out together, you realized something different from him, he's less rude to you know and willing to show up at the library to study. Of course, you pay no mind to him until you two are hanging out in the town's library, he suddenly asked you.

"Hey, y/n are you dating someone now?"  
"No, why?"  
"Just asking, dude."  
"Why do you care about my love life anyway?"

"Do you want to date someone, perhaps?" You shrugged at him, but he gives you serious look.

"What is it, man?"  
"Do you want to go out with me?"  
"Very funny, aren't you're homophobia? Nice joke, Monty."

"No, y/n. I'm dead serious now. I want to date you, you've helped me a lot, and I... I can't hide the feeling that I like you now. I know my reputation is bad, but let me fix it, I want to be a better person, y/n..." He holds your hand, staring intensively at your eyes. You pulled your hand away, and stand up.

"S-sorry. I'm not ready to have this conversation with you." You grabbed your bag and leaving him, gladly you two sit a bit far from other people, so nobody can hear the conversation.

You've been avoiding him since the talk, refused to tutor him anymore. A lot of people surprised at his sudden change, no more being rude to anyone, even Tyler, who's terrified of him. Couldn't deny that you're also started to grow your feelings too to him, but trying to bury it deep down, since you know it must be another bullying trick from him.

Another month has passed, and today is your seventeenth birthday, your friends congratulate you at school, except Monty, that's all. Hanging at Monet's after school, enjoying a nice cup of cappuccino and history book, you're surprised someone's approaching you with another glass of cappuccino and a cheesecake.

"Happy birthday, y/n. Have some cake."  
"Thanks, man. But you didn't poison this, right?"  
"No, of course not."

You eat the cake he bought for you and having small talks again until you finished. He follows you behind after you leave the café, grabbing your arm.

"Can we talk somewhere private, y/n?"  
"What is it again, Monty?"  
"Please?"

"Fine." Followed him to his jeep, driving somewhere far, until he stops near a cliff, feeling suspicious about his act now after a thirty minutes ride.

"Tell me what do you want, Cruz. You've been acting odd lately."  
"The same thing I told you before, y/n. I like you and I want us to date."

You slapped and pushed him hard, feeling angry at his words.

"I don't want to date you, Monty. You're a bully, homophobes, and always rude to people, why would I date someone like you? If you want to date me and bully me later that's a no. I'm not stupid!

"I promise you, I'll change. Just tell me what do you want, I'll do everything you say."

"I don't wanna be a bullying object, friends with benefits, and ordering me around with your assignments!" While you're still angry at him, you didn't realize that he's holding your hand.

"I won't, I promise. Let's give it a try, shall we?" He's leaning closer to you making your heart skip a beat, his lips landed at yours, kissing you gently, you quickly pushed him away, refused to look at him.

"There's something I-I want to tell you, Monty."  
"I'm all ears, y/n."  
"Well... Ilikeyoutolikealotbutit'swrongandnotsupposedtohppen." You lost control of your words, nervous and blabbering, he grabs your chin.

"Woah, relax, y/n. Slow down! I couldn't catch up with what you just said."

"I like you too, okay?! But I know it's wrong for me to have such feelings for you!" He pulls you closer to kiss him again, this time is longer.

"There's nothing wrong with it, you know? So, is it a yes from you?"

"Yeah... I guess so..."  
"Awesome! So are we official now?"  
"WHA-? Not yet! I'm not ready for that!"

"It's all right, let's just take it slow, shall we?" He takes your hand and kissing it.

"I have one request, y/n. Be my tutor again, please?"  
"Sure thing."

From that day, you two are together. It takes you another month to make your relationship with Monty official, he was the first one to come out to his teammates, although most of them laughed him off, he didn't care about it. You can see him changing, no more rude acts, bullying, really trying to be a better person, for himself and you. Back being his tutor again, he'd treat you like a gentleman, makes you believe that he has changed for good.


	5. Confident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott/Reader

You had known Scott Reed since you two in kindergarten, he's a timid boy and always sitting alone on a swing set, you're the first one to start a conversation with him, making friends. As time flies, you two grew to like baseball even joined the team together. But the only one thing he still has until now is that he stutters a lot while talking, making people feeling awkward while talking to him.

Seeing him befriending Clay and Jeff now gives him a confidence boost, although not much. While you're a talkative guy, he'd just hiding behind you, acting shy as always. Even teammates, Bryce and Monty would tease and bully him a lot, calling him names and so on, you always stood up for him. Lately, you heard that your best friend is gay, but you never listen to them.

At valentine's day, you two went to a nearby diner. None of the people around give a damn about you two, even the waiters. You can see there's a trace of whipped cream over Scott's lips, you wiped it with your thumb and licked it, making him blushed really hard.

"Y/n, w-why did you licked that? You can just point it over."  
"Too late. Jeez, you're so funny, Scott. Is just me, dude."

You just laughed him off, but later that day before sleeping, you started to realize that you have a crush on him now, not that you want anyone to find out about it, especially Scott, probably he'd freak out later.

Scott is absent for three days because his grandfather passed away, and also at another town, you didn't bother to text him, rather study and doing assignments with Clay and Jeff, unfortunately, they took their chance to ask you about him.

"Y/n, do you think Scott ever had a crush on a girl?"  
"No idea, Jeff. Why?"  
"Just asking, dude. Probably he's too shy to get close to one."

"Is true that Scott's gay? No offense, I know he's your best friend, y/n."  
"I don't trust gossips, even if he is, I really don't give a damn. Who am I to judge him, Clay?"

They both silenced and that conversation was like never happened until he's back to school, of course, you'd hang out with him again. But you can see him acting peculiar lately, always wanted to eat lunch outside or asking you ridiculous things, until he asks what bothers him the most now.

"Uh, y/n, do - do you think I'm... Gay?"  
"Why the sudden question, Scott?"  
"I... I... Don't know. That gossip, Bryce and Monty."  
"Oh, fuck them anyway. Do you think you are or not?"  
"If I say yes... W-would that be a p-problem?"  
"No, of course not. I'll always be your best friend, kay?"  
"O-okay then... Thanks, y/n, you're such a good friend."

You two finished lunch and going back to classes, back with baseball practice routine, but your best friend going home first, while you're still in the mood for coffee, there you meet Zach, you offer him to sit with you and wanted to ask some advice from him.

"Dude, can I ask a thing or two about asking someone out?"

"You can ask thousands if you want." He chuckled softly.

"Well, how about you and Alex? Who asked who first?"  
"Wow, straight to the point you are, y/n. Basically, I asked him first, but you know Alex, sarcastic answers or dark jokes. He was shy at first, but we're good now."  
"Any tips for it?"  
"Hm... I just tell him that I want to go out with him, that's all. Just say what your heart wants. Others might have different ways, so it's not really specific."  
"I can try that one."  
"Hey, if this is about ..."

"Bryce and Monty? I give zero fucks, they're just homophobes. Thanks anyway, Zach. I gotta go now, mom needs some groceries." You finished your drink while he's still halfway.

"You can do it, man." He gave you fist bumps before you left

It takes you two days to prepare yourself ready, glad there aren't any upcoming tests now, and practice also quite relaxing too. You saw him on his locker checking schedules, approaching him, and tap his shoulder.

"Hey, can we talk?"  
"A-aren't y-you're t t-talking now, y/n?"  
"I mean somewhere private, how about behind school at lunch?"  
"Y y-yeah, okay."

From another direction, you can see them walking and laughing at you two.

"Sup, fuckers?"

"W-what is i-it, y/n?" They both mock you, imitating Scott stuttering.

"Fuck off, bitch!" You half growled at them and a lot of students watching, they leave you two alone.

"Lunch, behind the school building."  
"Okay."

Before meeting him behind the school, you bought a chocolate bar from the vending machine, his favorite as always, and he's already there, scrolling through his phone.

"Hey, dude. You're already here?"  
"Y-yes, you s-said that you wanted t-to meet me here. Glad you didn't b-bail on me."  
"Of course not, I had a bathroom detour."

"What is it y-you w-wanted to a-ask earlier?" You can see him started to blush, his cute pink cheeks that you think are really cute.

"Do you have a crush on anyone, perhaps?" He shakes his head vigorously and refused to look at you.

"N-no! Why would y-you a-ask that?!"  
"Just asking, dude. You don't have to be shy."  
"D-d-do y-you even ha-have one?"  
"Obviously."  
"Who?"  
"You, of course."

"Nice joke. W-where a-are the ca-cameras, truth or dare is o-over, y/n!" He spats at you all of the sudden, pointing to the area behind you, which there isn't anyone around, except you two.

"Scott, this isn't a joke!" You shake his shoulder, giving him a serious face.

"W-why are y-you talking about this to me?"  
"Because I like you, Scott, that's why and I'm serious now."

"B-but, w-w-why me? I-I'm just your awkward friend. Why d-don't y-you pick someone b-better than me? I s-still d-don't think that y-you are serious now!" You grab him by the shoulder and waist, closing the gap between you two, and kiss him on the lips tenderly. He closed his eyes but didn't pull out until you do to catch a breath.

"Still thinking I'm not serious now? Listen, Scott. I like you more than the best friend or teammate or buddy. I love you, like, romantically, and I wanted to be your boyfriend, okay?"

"Y/n, s-since w-when do y-you like me? I-I'm awkward, y/n, I-I d-don't think I c-can be a good boyfriend f-for you." He suddenly has a word vomit in front of you, pull him closer to kiss him again.

"Dude, relax on that word vomit. I like you since middle school, okay? It's fine, I don't mind the fact that you stutter a lot, let's do it one step at a time, okay." He hugs you, letting out a deep sigh, and whispered in your ear.

"I-I always li-like you s-since then too, y/n. T-thank you so mu-much."

"Hey, it's fine. Here, I got this for you." You gave him the chocolate bar, but he snapped it in half.

"Have s-some. I'm not selfish." The fact that you two eat only small chocolate feels more than enough than proper lunch, he wraps his arm around yours, smiling sheepishly. Eight minutes left before the break ends, you two walked back inside, there you can see some of the teammates including Clay seeing you two walking inside the cafeteria, hands intertwined.

"I thought you were gone, y/n."  
"Am not, Jensen."  
"I see you two are together now, sweet."  
"Thanks, Justin."

"Fucking fag you are, y/n."  
"Pansy bitch. Did he suck your dick, Reed?"

"Will you two shut it?!" Zach angrily yelled at them. You let go of Scott's hand and circling it around his waist.

"A problem for you two? Oh Zach, thanks for your help earlier, it really worked." You winked at him.

"What can I say? Let it out from your chest already."

Now, since you two are dating, you teach him how to be more confident and stand up for himself, not much into PDA, but always holding hands. You never rushed Scott into something he didn't want or like. Slowly you can see the changes, being more confident and less stuttering around, which makes you love him even more.


	6. Blind Tunes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott Reed/Reader

Piano. That's the instrument you've been learned since you were barely three, your grandma is an avid one. She taught you a lot of songs, from classic ones to popular ones. Been taught since young age made you a good pianist during school age, from elementary until high school. Usually, you'll play during any school events such as Christmas party, you're the solo pianist, while others play violins, guitar or in the choir. For you, it's just something you like to do and feeling proud of your achievement.

At the opening of the new term, you and the musical team play a song to welcome all the freshmen, same thing, different song. You're a junior student, but the seniors had voted you to do the honor, even the music teacher had admitted your skill. But this year, something different happens to you, while you're known as a quiet one and would spend most of your time in the music room, one of the baseball players is attracted by your skill, it is Scott Reed, the attractive and cute guy.

You happen to share a few classes with him this year, he made the first move, compliment your act at the beginning of the year, you didn't pay much attention to it at first, since you don't think jocks would enjoy classic music play. But as time passed, you two are being close friends, studying together in the library. One day, while he's busy with practice, Clay blatantly tell you that Scott has a crush on you and making you ashamed, a few days after that, he says it to you by himself, pay a visit at the music room, while you're having lunch there and listening to instrumental. That moment is the first time you have your first kiss with him.

Six months since you two were dating, you're confident enough to ask him to have dinner over your place, since your mom is also curious about him. Your family supports your relationship with him and sees you two fit for each other. While not at the gym, you'd spend it with your piano at home. At school, he'd love to see you play, even he didn't understand the song, he's always amazed by you.

Right now, you have something different in mind, two months from now, there'll be a talent show at Liberty High, more surprisingly, a connoisseur from Poland will come and see everyone playing music. Your school will perform it in the town hall, of course, everyone is excited and also fearful at once. Secretly, you've been discovering a new technique behind everyone's back, which is playing piano blindfolded, such a crazy concept, but you're sure about it.

Been training for a month with the chosen songs, each of the students is strictly conducted by the teacher, masking sure there'll be zero mistakes, even though it's a chamber orchestra, it is still a big performance. Today, during lunch, you're inside the music room again, although you already remember the piece, you just want to play it, your boyfriend had texted you that he'll be there. Seeing you concentrating making him like you, even more, he brings his food there, sitting on a chair, just staring at you with his blue eyes.

"Have I ever told you that you look hot while playing?"  
"A few times, and thank you."  
"Can you play something different this time? I have zero knowledge of classical music."  
"Well, what would you like to request, Mr. Reed?"

"Love Me As You Do. That's popular, romantic, and there's no way you don't know it." He winks and you snorted at him

"Touché. Here, sit next to me." He sits next to you, smiling broadly.

Your fingers are moving on the keys, humming softly to the song with your eyes closed. Even though you only heard it twice, you know how to play it by the heart. Everything around you is pitch black for five minutes. Breathing in and out a few times before you open your eyes.

"Babe, that's amazing! How did you manage to play with your eyes closed, aren't you afraid you might go off-key?"  
"I don't think I would, Scott. It's just easier to do if you already know the song. Everything is just a flow if your heart is in the correct place."  
"Hmm... Is that right? Well, in that case, I want an encore."

"Nope, you have to pay me for that." You rolled your eyes, but he grabs your cheeks, kissing you.

"Was that enough payment?"

"Well, I'd love to, but we only have five minutes before the bell rings." You checked your phone from the music rack, hearing your boyfriend groaned.

"How about you swing by my place tomorrow? I have a surprise for you."

He grins upon your word, leaving the music room, guessing what your surprise will be tomorrow. That evening, you're rehearsing for the orchestra, with the blindfold. There is a reason why you're doing this, you want to know how does it feel to be a blind musician, just like your grandma for the last two years. She'll come to the show, but you don't know how to surprise her, since she can't see anything and this way seems to be the only one you can think of. You have no problems with the songs since they're famous plays and you've been playing them since you're young.

Saturday morning, Scott's already in front of your door, grinning and demanding for his surprise. You barely finished a shower and tell him to sit on your bed, he sees a blindfold on the pillow, holding it.

"Do you sleep with this, babe?"  
"Yep, makes me sleep better and others too."

"Other? As in making out? Ooh, sexy..." He grins at you, but you quirked an eyebrow.

"Uh... No, that's actually part of the surprise. C'mon, let's go downstairs, bring that." You both heading to the living room, after you closed all the curtains, he sits on the couch behind you, taking the blindfold from him.

"So... Aren't you going to say something?"

"Sit back, and enjoy, babe." You kiss him, sitting in front of the piano with the blindfold on.

It's slightly dark in there, since you emit all the lights source, Scott can only see your back, playing the piano for almost an hour. He still doesn't understand why you wanted to play in the dark. After you are done with the play, you take off the blindfold and reopen the curtains, taking a seat in front of him.

"That's a surprise. Do you like it?"  
"Seeing your back in the dark?"  
"No, playing with the blindfold on!"  
"What's the purpose actually, y/n?"

"You don't get it, do you? What I just showed you are playing like a blind musician. That's what I'm going to do at the performance." You explained it to him, while it still seems vague for him.

"That's crazy! What if you make a mistake there? Babe, stop being ridiculous, I know you're a great pianist, but that play holds our school's name." Scott shakes your shoulder lightly, you try to stop him.

"There's a reason for this... You know my grandma taught me to play, right? She'll be there, but she can't see me, and I wanted to prove myself, even I can't see a thing."

"Do you mean, your grandma is blind? I'm sorry, babe..."

"No, it's all right. She has glaucoma, that's why, but she's only like 80 percent blind, so not 100 percent. Still, it's hard for her to see, been two years, the doctor had said it's too risky for surgery, not to mention her age too. But last winter, she stills play like a pro, that's what inspires me."

"How many people know about this and since when you started this?"

"So far only my parents and you. I've decided to give it a try since last year and a half. My parents were surprised at first, but they know why I'm doing this, and I want to show them that I can. Hell, Stevie Wonder is blind, why can't I then?

"I'm proud of you, babe. Of course, you can do it. I'm sure she'll be proud too." He hugs you, stroking your back.

"My grandma is a cool person, I'm sure she'll like you."

A week later, the day has come. Everyone's already there, waiting for the curtains to be opened. Fifteen minutes left, your family sees you before the performance, still talking with your boyfriend, you're over the cloud seeing your grandma.

"If this isn't my favorite grandson, make them proud, kid. Just like how I taught you, don't you dare make a mistake."  
"I won't, grandma."  
"Is there someone next to you now? Your friend?"  
"Boyfriend, to be exact. Scott, this is my grandma, and do you mind if he sits next to you later?"  
"Not even a little, you are welcome to sit next to me, boy."

The connoisseur sits in the VIP chair along with the headmaster and teachers, able to see every one of you clearly. Your music teacher conducts the whole show. After the first play and twenty minutes intermission, your time has come to play solo for the next 30 minutes. The piano has been set in the middle, your teacher is ready, taking the blindfold from your pocket, everyone's whispering seeing your sudden act, having no idea what are you doing, you whispered to your teacher to just start it.

The audiences are bedazzled by you tonight, playing piano with your eyes closed for 30 minutes, without even a single mistake. A few seconds after you finished, everyone's clapping at you, even the connoisseur gives you standing applause. After the play, the Polish lady is looking for you and finally finds you.

"Kid, that's awesome. A whole new level for a person like you. Keep playing."  
"Thanks, I wanted to surprise everyone too."

You find your grandma with your parents, she hugs you tightly, you can feel her crying happily.

"Why did you have to pull such an act? You're still able to see, unlike me, dear."  
"Wanted to show everyone being blind is not an obstacle grandma."  
"If this boyfriend of yours didn't say a thing, I wouldn't have known! I'm proud of you, dear."

Seeing your boyfriend with the other kids, you winked at him, signaling thanks.


	7. Playlist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeff Atkins/Reader

Music always gives you a good mood every time possible, that's why you always have tons of playlists inside your phone. Each one of them suits your current mood; anger, sadness, happiness, even for playing games and working out. That's what makes you unique for your boyfriend, Jeff Atkins. Never fails to surprise him with any music you're listening to now, you didn't mind sharing it with him, listening together is the best one, since he always wants to be close with you.

This morning, you spend your free period in the library, studying for the next history test, your boyfriend gives you a surprise hug from behind, kissing your cheek.

"You look serious now."  
"Am now, Atkins, trying to study for history now. You know how the test will be."

He sits next to you, taking one of your earphones off and put it on his ear, hearing a weird tune he never knew.

"New song, today, babe?"  
"Yeah, something from 1920-1940 ish. I picked them randomly from Youtube."  
"What are you, y/n, old man?"  
"I'm trying to get into the mood here."

He stays next to you until the bell rang and heading to the next class. The test was surprisingly easy for you, everything you had learned is there, answering all the questions easily. Heading to the cafeteria for lunch, sitting with him away from the other jocks, you're one of those guys who refused to sit with Bryce and Monty. This time, you share upbeat songs with him.

"Feeling good now?"  
"Yeah, I'm certainly sure I will pass this time."  
"Well, that's good, babe."

You see Bryce is walking towards you two, slapping your boyfriend's back.

"Party at my place tonight, dude. You should come."  
"Whatever, man."

"You're not invited, freak." He laughs, walking back to his seat, you can see his uneasy face, chewing food.

You two are quiet until baseball practice, he didn't say anything about going to Bryce's party, although you're also part of the team, he hates you for no reason, same as Monty. Finished shower and changing, you're heading out, but Jeff grabs your arm.

"Hey, are you mad at me or something?"  
"No, why?"  
"Is this about Bryce's party? If so, I'm not going, let's just go somewhere."  
"Eh, you can go if you want. I'll just binge-watching series anyway."

"That's a better idea, let's go." Jeff takes you to his car and driving to your house, he had decided to bail on the party, he'd rather be with you, knowing Bryce hates you so much. You ordered two boxes of pizzas, each one's favorite and soda. Sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Wanna watch something, Jeff?"  
"Whatever you want, babe."  
"Friends?"  
"Sure."

Enjoying the comedy show with him, laughing at each funny scene, he already forgets about the stupid party. You two didn't realize it's already late until you check your phone.

"Jeff, it's already late, don't you want to go home?"  
"Aww... Yeah, I should."  
"Do you wanna go for a date tomorrow?"  
"Sure, I'd like to."

Before sleep, you open your phone, finding any good songs for tomorrow's date, making them have positive vibes, saved it, and going to bed. Jeff takes you to the park, enjoying nature with snacks and drinks, watching birds, feeling the gentle wind through your face. Relaxing on the mat, you share your earphones with him.

"Wow, I like this one. How did you find them?"  
"It's on my radar, I guess."  
"Can you send this to my phone?"  
"Why not."

You two stay there until your stomach grumbling, packing your things, and finding a place for lunch nearby. Something is bothering your mind, although you tried to hide it, Jeff always knows what's inside your mind.

"Something wrong, babe?"  
"Nothing."  
"Nu-uh, that nothing always means something. You know you can tell me anything."  
"It's not that important, Jeff."  
"It's about Bryce, isn't it? I didn't go to his party yesterday, right?  
"Do you think there's something wrong with me? Why does he hate me so much? Have I done something wrong?"  
"No, you have never done anything wrong, y/n. He's always like that, don't worry. Hey, we're going to Eco Park tomorrow, right? Cheer up."

You two finished lunch, he drove you back home, you didn't say a word to him, listening to mellow songs the whole day, feeling blue, even though your boyfriend always stays positive. You don't know why Bryce's act makes you sad although you have never done anything wrong to him, indulging yourself with the miserable playlist, making you asleep until the rest of the day.

The school trip was quite boring for you, got in a different group, not much happened for that day. Jeff bought you a small squirrel plastic figure from the gift shop nearby, you're grinning happily when he gave it to you, he always wants to cheer you up with anything he can get for you.

Back on track with baseball training, the coach had announced about a week camp for better team morale before the game. The team is excited enough for it, packing clothes, snacks, and stuffs for a whole week, you checked the calendar. The last day of the camp is Jeff's birthday, you don't know what to get him, suddenly, you remember that he had mentioned that he wanted to listen to a good song from you. Turning on your laptop, finding the best song for him.

The camp is fun, a lot of physical training and relaxing times, everyone's having fun there, but the worst thing is that you were put in the same room with Monty. Of course, there isn't much to talk about between you two, ignoring everything he says to you, drowning yourself in music. There's a small bar nearby, you'd snuck thereafter everyone's asleep, especially your boyfriend, who's always turned in first.

A day before the last day, you're spending your time outside, there's a hidden spot behind the building camp, a grassy area, where you can stare at the night's sky. Since it's the last night, there aren't any activities and students are free. You bought some snacks after dinner, taking a quick shower before going to the hidden spot with your fully charged phone.

No idea how you could stay there for hours, nobody noticed that you're gone until the coach's looking for you.

"Has anyone seen y/n? It's almost midnight, I don't wanna see him gone somewhere."  
"Probably ran away. He's such a freak anyway."  
"Oh, you think it's funny, Walker? Do you wanna take the responsibility if he's gone?!"  
"Seriously, who's the last one who saw him?"

"Me, coach. He said he wanted to get some snack." Justin raised his hand but looking nervous.

"Did he go by himself?"  
"Yeah, said he won't be long."

"Let him be, coach. Probably he'll be back later if he didn't get kidnapped." Monty chuckles and the coach turned himself to him.

"Either you help to find him or shut your mouth, Cruz!"

"I'll find him, coach. Don't worry." Jeff offers himself to find you and walking away from the scene.

He's walking out from the building, wondering where he should look for you, turning on his location from his phone, trying to track you down. He finds your location and following the GPS, leading to the hidden spot, walking for almost ten minutes, he can hear tunes, making him jogs towards the source. Seeing you stargazing there, running faster and yelling your name.

"Y/N Y/L/N, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" He looks worried at you.

"Here since a few hours ago. Stargazing is fun, you know."

"Not funny, y/n! You've been MIA, everyone's worried about you know?!" He shakes your shoulder, then hugging you.

"All right, sorry... I just wanna get away from everyone for a while."  
"It's almost midnight, babe. Don't you want to go back?"  
"Let's just stay here for a while. It's beautiful tonight."

"All right, but we should go back later, okay?" He kissed you, lying on the grass with you, enjoying both sky and instrumental music. Sharing snacks under the sky, talking about random things you two like. Suddenly, you see something coming down fast.

"A shooting star! Make a wish, Jeff!" Your boyfriend closed his eyes, you pulled out your earphones, changing the music, putting them in his ears.

"Happy birthday, babe." You kissed him, the time already indicating a few seconds past midnight, his eyes widen.

"Thanks, babe. We totally should go back."  
"Monty probably already locked the room."  
"We can share the bed."  
"Good idea."

You two go back to the camp, only coach and Zach still up, although Jeff already texted him, because they both share a room.

"Sorry coach, that won't happen again."  
"You better do."  
"Glad you two are back, we all should get some sleep before you home tomorrow."  
"But Monty must've locked the door, Zach."

"You two can share the damn bed and zip it." He yawned loudly as you three walk to the bedroom. Sharing a bed that's supposedly only for one, Jeff strokes your cheek, kissing you again.

"Thanks for the present babe. But, that playlist is really long, would take me a while to finish."  
"It's all right. I made it special for you anyway."

You two sleep in each other's arms, he's grateful for the present and such a unique guy like you.


	8. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott Reed/Jeff Atkins/Reader

**TW: SMUT**

Your birthday is coming up close, but both of your boyfriends have no idea what to give you. It's not a secret anymore that you are currently dating two hot guys at the same time; Jeff Atkins and Scott Reed. At first, you were surprised that they confessed their feelings for you at Monet's over coffee, because they both found you attractive anyway. You were reluctant at first, but actually, find it fun to date them both. Been five months you're all together and not to mention that you already had sex with them individually several times.

Since you're the only child and your parents often leave you alone at home, you always take that chance to have sex with them. Although you never mentioned having a threesome, you always wondered how amazing would that be. Having both of them in front of you, in their boxer, ready to have sex with you. While you're studying with Clay in the library, he asked what your plans for your birthday but didn't say much, since you'll be stuck at home with video games or your own hand. Didn't know that he meets both of your boyfriends and asking them if they want to spend a night with you, of course, they both agree, just to be with you again.

Finally, the day has come, you're spending the day alone since your parents aren't around for the weekend, they only left you some cash. Feeling a bit sad because Jeff and Scott ignored your texts until evening. Decided to take a shower and going out for dinner, you heard someone ranged the door, you opened it and surprised both of your boyfriends are in front of you.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Y/N!"  
"Thought you guys forgot about it"  
"No way, we bought you pizza and wine. Let's enjoy dinner"

They both bought you your favorite food and enjoying a nice dinner. Cuddling with them on the couch after eating, Jeff's hand started to touch you, circling on your back, while Scott's start kissing you, his hand on your chest.

"We know what do you want now, babe."  
"Oh, really, Atkins?"  
"C'mon, let's get your present now."

They both grin at you, taking you to your room. The second after you closed the door, Scott tugs your hand, kissing you wildly, Jeff's behind you, hands roaming around you, they take your hands to their hard dicks, you know what's going to happen next. They both undressed you at the same time, before themselves, seeing their toned body in tight boxers really turned you on.

"Clock's ticking, y/n. Look at your dick, you're hard already. I hope it's me first, I know you imagined this dick, huh?" Jeff groans, groping his dick through the boxer.

"Wrong, I'll take you first, Scott." You pushed him to your bed, kissing and grinding down on him. In the middle of kissing, Scott takes off your boxer and also his, throw them on the floor. Jeff on his knees behind you, touching your butt cheeks, kissing your hole, stroking your dick at a steady pace.

"I need you down there, y/n" You don't have to be told twice, going down on Scott's dick, licking it from the tip, down to the shaft, sucking his balls, your tongue swirling around, tasting him, but Scott grabbed your chin, pushing you down on his dick, almost choked. Jeff chuckles, taking your hand to stroke him, you moved your mouth, doing the same to Jeff. Letting them touching you, hearing them groaning at the feeling, you got up and lay down on your back, now their turn to play with your dick simultaneously.

Scott flips your body, telling you to raise your hips, Jeff already poured some lubes to his shaft and your hole, steadily holding you, pushing his dick inside you, while Scott makes you suck him again, blocking your voice. Jeff did it too fast, making you almost choked on Scott's, he has to hold your head, moving you up and down. Pulling you out to lick him thoroughly before making you sucking him again, while Jeff on his knees, ramming inside you. Scott pulls out and shooting his cum at your face, chuckling softly, feeling Jeff pushed himself to his limit and feeling his cum filling up inside you. Hearing them moaning making you even harder, trying to stroke your own dick.

"Someone's really enjoying the game, huh?"  
"C'mon, let's switch."

"Hurry up guys." You moan, begging at them, taking Jeff's dick to your mouth instantly, without hesitation Scott ramming hard inside your hole, still trying to suck Jeff's fully, their hands are controlling, pumping you to their limits. Scott pulled out, tapping his dick in front of your hole, moving it down to your balls, teasing you, but hearing your moan begging him to put it inside drove him crazy. Pumping you again until he comes inside you, quickly pulling out, while Jeff also does the same after he came in your mouth, you lie on your back stroking yourself until you come along with them, spraying your body with their cums, simultaneously moaning. They both lie on the bed, using a finger to mixed all the cums and tasting it.

"Whew, every day should be your birthday, then, y/n."

"Oof, I agree." They both pant, catching a breath, you giggle at them.

"Best birthday present ever, guys. Thanks."

"No problem, babe." They both share kisses with you.

"I think we should put threesome on our bucket list." Scott grins at you.

Boy, you're up to something big the next time you're with them, right?


	9. Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zach Dempsey/Reader

You're always careful with anything you eat because you have a peanut allergy since you were little. Trying to avoid them when you're outside, but nobody knows about it yet so far. Maintaining your healthy lifestyle, making it not such a big deal, you always give your snack to your little sister since she has no problems with it.

Today, you're running late to school, rushing out of the house, grabbing a cake that's in the fridge, and getting on the bus, glad it didn't leave yet. Arrived at school, you put it in the locker first, since the coach had informed the team that he needs to talk with everyone. Finally, you get the chance to eat at lunch, you finished it before eating the cake. You go to the toilet first before walking back to the class, but it takes you longer than usual, Zach is looking for you.

"Yo, Justin, have you seen y/n?"  
"I saw him walking to the toilet."  
"Okay."

Washing your hands, suddenly you feel dizzy nauseated, and hard breathing, running to one of the toilet stalls, throwing up. Zach entered the toilet, looking for you.

"Y/n, are you here?" He didn't see you anywhere, but hearing a low groan at the corner of the room, he walks towards the voice and was surprised to see someone there. Your breath gets harder and can't stop coughing and throwing up

"Dude, what's wrong with you?!" He's grabbing your shoulder, hitting your back lightly, still throwing up before passing out on the floor, Justin comes up with an utter shock, Zach is trying to wake you up.

"Get the nurse, Foley!" Justin runs out to the infirmary, Zach carries you out there, she checks your condition, and hearing your low heartbeat, the headmaster is already in the corner.

"Call the hospital, this is an emergency." Ten minutes later an ambulance arrived and taking you away, creating a scene at school, before everything back to normal. Zach had gone back to the restroom, fetch your bag, and leaving it in his car before returning to the class. Nobody in the team knows why you're suddenly sick and admitted to the hospital until the coach breaks the silence.

"Anyone knows why y/n is sick today?" Everyone shakes their head, having no idea. Today's training finished as usual minus you, Zach drives up to the hospital to check on you. Seeing your sister sitting outside, still waiting for your parents to come, entering your room, still unconscious, taking a chair to sit next to you, your sister enters not long after.

"It's must be his allergic, he must've eaten peanut today."  
"What?"  
"My brother is allergic to peanuts."

Both of them waiting until your parents come. The doctor gives you a prescription and telling you to stay over for a night because you're too weak to go home. Being able back to school again, Zach had helped you with classes you missed yesterday, sticking together with you, making you feel a bit awkward.

"Dude, I'm better now, already have my pills."  
"Nah, just wanna make sure you're good, y/n".  
"Thanks..."

Spending lunchtime with him, talking about pretty much random things, and that keeps going for two weeks until he dares to ask you out. Often going to Monet's after a training session or playing games at his house. You feel comfortable with him, but you were shy when he knows you have allergic.

"Why do you have to be shy over that, y/n? I'm allergic to strawberry, it's not a big deal, you know."

"Nuts are smaller than strawberries, dude." You chuckle at him.

"We have plus and minus, after all, dude. Just be careful next time?"  
"Staying overnight in the hospital is not fun at all."  
"Wanna go to Monet's again, tomorrow maybe?"  
"Why not?"

You two enjoy hanging out a lot for two months, making people guessing whether you two are dating or not, although none of you said a word. Queuing up at Monet's, you two order coffee and a cake, but he stops you.

"What cake do you order, y/n?"  
"Uh... Apple pie?"

"I'll take that one too." Seeing him weirdly order the same snacks with you, sitting on an empty table, he's acting weird, looking at you weirdly.

"What is it, dude?"  
"Nothing, just be careful with what you eat."  
"This is apple pie, there are no nuts in it."  
"Haha, yeah, I know."

The more you hang out with him, the more comfortable you are talking about things. If not busy, he'd ask you to go whether swimming or watching a movie with him. Lately, he's been attentive to you, could be over small details that you don't think are necessary and didn't mind much about them. Alex knows that his best friend has a crush on you, but is too embarrassed to tell you. One day, he caught him staring at you from afar, slapping his shoulder.

"Motherfuck! Standall, don't scare people like that!"

"Am not. Stop starting, that's rude, and be careful you might drool over later." Alex teases him by pointing it out under his lips, Zach hurriedly wipes it with his jacket, seeing him sticking out his tongue.

"Ha! Gotcha! See you later, man!" He runs off in the aisle, leaving him alone, but thinking what just happened. Did his best friend catch him having a crush on you or merely teasing him as always?

After practice, you go straight home, hungry and worn out, gladly your mom already made dinner for you. Finished eating and going to your room, playing games, your phone chimes, a text from Zach, asking if you want to go to the movie this weekend. Trying not to blush over the text, how much you are happy to go with your crush again, but hiding it because you don't know that it'll be the same for him.

You two meet up at the mall, watching an action movie that people are talking about recently, buying snacks, but he suddenly grabs your hand.

"What are you buying?"  
"Jumbo popcorn and sodas, you want anything else?"  
"Mike and Ike too, we can share the popcorn."  
"All right."

After watching the movie, you two going over to a fast-food restaurant, eating there before going home. You don't know why Zach has been acting odd a lot around you, even over what do you want to eat.

"Zach, why are you acting weird lately?"  
"Me? I don't..."  
"Really? Seems like you've been paying a lot of attention to every detail in my life. Like a lot."  
"Oh, that one? I just don't want you to get sick again, that's all."  
"And if I get sick again?"

"I'll be disappointed, y/n... I'll tell you later in the car, ok?" His face suddenly blushed and stammering for words, making things awkward. In his head, he cursed himself for being dumb. Getting in the car, hands over the steering wheel, trying to find the right word.

"So, what is the thing you want to tell me earlier?"  
"Don't get sick again and if you don't watch over what you eat, I'll remind you."  
"Woah, dude. It was a one-time thing, certainly don't want that to happen again."

"Better be, I don't like seeing you in the hospital..." He's trying to avoid looking at you, but you can hear him muttering under his breath.

"Anything else, Zach?"  
"Yeah... I do that because I like you, okay? Now I sounded dumb for saying that out loud."  
"I don't think so, I think that's cute actually."

"Really?" You grab his shoulder and kissed his red tomato cheek.

"Thanks for paying attention to small things, Zach. I might be a klutz sometimes. Now, let's drive home."

Zach couldn't believe what he just heard from you and got a kiss too. Driving you home happily and asked you to kiss him again before you get off the car, crashing your lips to him, which is a surprise for him. Having a guy like him is the best feeling for you, but his protective side could be hilarious sometimes.

"Zach, it's just a bow of spaghetti, and I'm fine. You look like want to eat my food rather than inspecting it!"

"Just making sure again, babe." He kissed you before letting you eat your lunch. You laugh at him always checking what you're going to eat every day, just because he doesn't want to see you sick again.

"No more getting sick, okay?"

"Aye aye, Captain!" You kiss him on the lips again, because you couldn’t stand his dorkiness anymore.


	10. Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie St. George/Reader

Having a boyfriend like Charlie has its own benefit, he loves to make treats for you, any kind of cookies; plain, chocolate chips, with fruits, even cupcakes. He'd never fail to surprise you, giving you snacks so you don't have to buy them in stores. You don't like most store-bought treats.

You and Charlie are teammates on the football team, you don't really talk at first, but he offered you chocolate cookies, and like the taste. You were ashamed to say it out loud for liking it, he's also shy but keeps making them, asking you to try it. You like him not only for his baking skills, also for his personality. Been dating him for five months, he asked you to Valentine's Day dance by making you red velvet cookies, kissing him instantly before he finishes his words.

Your mom rarely ever making cookies because she's busy taking care of your grandma, although she's a decent one. But your grandma always making sweet treats which is bad for her condition with diabetes, your younger cousins love them, but you strictly limited yourself to the minimum or none.

Today, after training, you go to a nearby diner with him, having dinner with him. Again, he gives you a snack, this time is oatmeal cookies, not your number one, but still okay.

"How do you even have time for this, Charlie?"  
"I was free yesterday and bored too. So, there you go, babe."  
"Wow, boredom got you into this? Thanks."  
"Do you like this one or I should make another one?"  
"No! This one's good, don't waste such a good snack. I never told you that I don't like anything too sweet, yet you managed to make me this?"  
"I always know what you like, no need to tell me twice, you know?"

"Ugh, you're too smart, babe." You kiss him and eating dinner. Talking about random things before going home. It's quiet in your house because your mother just got home after taking care of your sick grandma and your dad also home late, and he's still watching TV while she's already in bed.

"Your food is in the fridge."  
"It's okay, I already ate outside, dad. I'm just going to take a shower and sleep after keeping the cookies in the fridge.

These two weeks are the busiest with tests and longer practice time, the coach extended the training duration, making you go home late and your parents are busy too. Your mother will be out this weekend, to your grandma's house because she's sick again and will leave on Friday night. Taking it as an advantage to have a sleepover at your boyfriend's house, gladly his father isn't home too.

Driving to his house after school with your bag already packed with some clothes, it's comfy inside his house, well cleaned and organized stuff. Even his room smells good, resting a while in his room, eventually fell asleep. Woke up all of a sudden and already 7.00 pm, going down the stairs, finding Charlie in the kitchen, preparing two plates of spaghetti.

"You didn't wake me, Charlie?!" You yawned loudly and seeing him smiling.

"Nah, you were exhausted, didn't want to wake you up. Hope you like what I cooked."  
"Kidding me? I love everything you made."

Finished the delicious dinner and helping him cleaning the table. He lets you shower first and waiting in the living room, he finished fifteen minutes after, watching the TV and an idea suddenly hits you.

"Babe, can you teach me to make cookies tomorrow? I mean, if you can and have the ingredients."  
"Sure I can. All of a sudden you asked me that?"  
"Haha, I'm just curious."

After having a goodnight's sleep on his bed, followed by a morning jog and a nice breakfast, Charlie starts preparing utensils and ingredients, you only clean the table, he puts raisin and some dried fruit on the counter.

"We don't have any chocolate chip, babe. Must've forgotten to buy them."  
"Nah, it's alright. I don't really fancy chocolate right now."  
"Can you measure the flour and butter?"  
"Sure. I know a thing or two about it."

Following your boyfriend's instructions and helping him mixing all the ingredients in one large bowl, he catches you putting some of the fruits in your mouth and you smile nervously at him. Waiting for the timer to end and cleaning up the table again, he laughed after he realized that you've eaten most of the dried fruits. Taking out the trays from the oven, putting them on the stove to let them cool down, you can't fight yourself over the delicious smell.

You take one of the cookies that you think already cool enough and bites it instantly, but the burning sensation exploded inside you, even you blew it before, Charlie handed you a glass of water and you chugged it down.

"So, how does it taste?"  
"Hot, not delicious."  
"Maybe you should wait for ten more minutes, babe."  
"Alright, it's still burning inside me."

"Aww, they're not going anywhere, relax." He kisses you, but you didn't feel anything because of the burn. Waiting mindlessly for ten minutes and the cookies already cooled down, putting them in a jar, the two last lines of them have less to no toppings in them.

"Seems like you forget to put the fruits inside them."  
"Seems like someone already finished them."  
"Okay, you got me, babe. But, they're still delicious."

"Well, this is a successful one." Charlie takes a bite and you nod.

"Yep, that's true. We can share half and half."  
"Sure. Does it meet your expectations yet? Less sugar, more fruits, and zero chocolate?"  
"Of course they are. I'm not a big fan of chocolate either. Seriously, this tastes better than my grandma's made."  
"Really? Usually, grandma's recipes are the best."  
"Not my grandma. She added too much sugar on pretty much everything, that's why my younger cousins love them."  
"Glad I met your expectations then."

Marking your first achievement with Charlie slowly becomes a habit for you, cooking with him, not only cookies but also main course, a lot of recipes you've tried with him. But making cookies is the best with him, although your cousins didn't like it after giving it a try, you didn't care much.

Counting your date is unusual with Charlie, which is baking cookies, but you guys enjoy this kinda activity. Again, today's date is making cappuccino cookies, following the instructions through the recipe, but you set the timer too long, it should be ten instead of twelve minutes, taking out the cookies from the oven to see them burnt and you're disappointed.

"Charlie... I'm sorry..."  
"Babe, it's alright. We can still eat them."  
"Don't lie to me. They look bad, how can you not see that?"

Charlie takes one of them and split it into half, it's burnt, but the taste is still good.

"Here, try it." He gives you the other half and you eat it, not as bad as you thought before.

"The taste isn't bad."  
"Told you."  
"But it looks bad..."  
"It's alright. Only we who eat those, right?"  
"Yeah... True..."  
"Then it's fine with me."

Since that accident, you try to do it better, baking chocolate chip cookies at your house to surprise him, the results are incredible, from the texture to its taste. Giving them to Charlie and he's impressed by your gift.

"Babe, this is delicious!"  
"Really?!"  
"You've learned much from experience."  
"Well, you are my teacher, Charlie."

"Congratulations then." He kisses you happily, taking the bag from you.

"Thanks for the compliment. But, I still have a lot to improve, okay?"  
"Well, I'm up to teach you again."  
"Next weekend?"  
"Deal. I'll look for a new recipe again."  
"Yay!"

Who knows baking cookies can bring you two even closer, right?


	11. Savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monty De La Cruz/F! Reader

You're not in the cheerleader squad, but still, a lot of people consider you beautiful. Making you have a lot of friends, both guys and girls, get invited to Bryce's party a lot, but you always know your limits; not to get wasted or getting laid with a random person, setting them to save yourself. Some of those jocks are flirting with you, but you always let it slide. Unaware that someone has bad intentions.

Today, your first class is History, sitting in the front row, everywhere is already taken, and that one still empty, placing your bag next to your chair, taking your textbook, notes, and checking your phone. A guy is walking to the desk next to you.

"Hey, y/n, is this seat taken?"  
"Nah, feel free to sit there, Marcus."  
"Are you in a good mood now, y/n? You're absolutely beautiful this morning."  
"Aw, stop teasing me, it just happened I'm in my favorite class now, that's all."

History and geography are your only favorite subjects since middle school, always enjoying the classes, no matter how hard the assignments and tests are, being in those classes simply gives you a good mood. Today, the history teacher gave everyone two assignments at once; American and World History essay, already know what you're going to write, put it in your note, planning to finish it during free period.

But Geography class was a bit disappointing, you were assigned with Monty, the one you know that's always lazy and wanting other people to do his assignments, since the dateline is longer than history, you'd rather pushed it aside. Finished your lunch quickly, going to your locker, taking some paper, and heading to the library where you encountered Marcus again.

"Going somewhere, y/n?"  
"Yeah, to the library, wanted to finish my assignments first."  
"Do you mind if I tag along?"

"Why not?" You shrug and walking with him there, working together, helping him a bit too, enjoying free period.

"Do you wanna go to Monet's after school, perhaps?"  
"Okay, I'm free today anyway."  
"Deal. I'll see you there after class. Gotta go back, hope math class didn't kill me yet."

"Good luck." You waved goodbye at him, you still have another thirty minutes before English class. Walking to the toilet and meeting Monty in the hall.

"Hey, y/n."  
"Monty, hey. Sup?"  
"Not much. Just waiting for practice time. Are you free tonight?"  
"No, sorry. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Eh... Forget it. I'll see you around, y/n." Monty frowns upon your response and leaving. On the same night, the coffee date was successful, you think he's a sweet guy, paying for both drinks and cakes, you agree to a second date with him next week.

Seeing you and Marcus holding hands in the hall making Monty feels jealous, although he's good at hiding his feelings, he still couldn't get over the fact that you're with Marcus, even though it's only been two weeks.

A month has passed, you see Marcus is getting jealous of you, after he caught you and Monty in the library, although other kids are sitting together with you too, he leaves with anger on his face, you follow him behind.

"Marcus, wait!"  
"What, y/n? You're cheating with Monty now? Am I not good enough?!"  
"The hell you're talking about? He sat in front of me, not next to me! You know what, I'm leaving, bye."

"No, wait, babe." He grabs your arm, pulling you closer.

"Don't leave me, y/n, please."  
"You said it yourself I'm cheating with him."  
"Babe, I love you. Don't do this to me, please."  
"Ugh, stop being dramatic, Marcus. I'm not going anywhere."

"C'mon, wanna hang out at the mall this weekend?" You nod at his request, walking out of the school building. Already forgotten his jealousy before, spending the weekend with him, but feeling twisted inside.

Marcus is sweet but gets jealous easily. You've been texting with Monty behind him after finished that Geography project, he's a funny guy according to you, sending memes and throwing puns with him for weeks. The thing you never get from Marcus.

During texting, you don't see Monty as bad, rather a goofy one, always making you laugh with stupid jokes. Questioning yourself, whether have feelings for him or not, clearly don't want your boyfriend to find out. But for Monty, chatting with you is the best thing for him.

Back with Marcus again, for two weeks, he has been planning to get you in the bed with him, of course, Bryce helps him, stole something from your locker, and waiting for you to find it.

Heading to your locker after class, taking out a book, but you couldn't find your sketchbook, rummaging your locker, but zero results, seeing you in a mess, Marcus and Bryce come towards you.

"Babe, you lost something?"  
"Yeah, my sketchpad. Have you seen it? The blue one with Pikachu sticker on it."  
"Maybe it's at your house?"  
"No, I have it this morning, I left it here before gym class."  
"Baby, relax, baby. I'll help you find it, okay?"

He puts his bag on the floor, helping you search it, Bryce pretends to play along, you didn't find it even after you took everything and rearrange them, your leg hits his bag and something's peeking out from it, you're surprised after you grabbed it, your thing is inside his bag, but your reflect isn't fast enough when he yanked it.

"What the fuck, Marcus? Give it back!"  
"Nuh-uh, not that easy, y/n."  
"What do you want, man?!"

"Say it, dude." Bryce puts on a wolfish grin, scaring you.

"Spend a night with me, and you can have this back." He's intimidating you, pushing you against the wall.

"No way! Fuck you!"  
"That's not nice, babe."

"Help!" You're screaming, seeing a shadow around the corner, hoping somebody will help you, closing your eyes because you're frightened.

"Help? There's no one... What the?!" Suddenly, someone hits Bryce on the face and pushing Marcus away.

"Away from her, asshole!"  
"Woah, playing superhero now, Cruz?"  
"Two versus one, you're going down, man."  
"Try me, bitch!"

You didn't want to see the end of it, slammed your locker and running away from the scene, hiding in Monet's, actually forget your book. Seeing your blurry reflection over the almost empty cup, thinking what Marcus had done today. You take your phone, delete his number and blocked him from all your social media, erased all your photos with him on Instagram, turning it off, and shove it into your pocket.

Didn't know you've been there for almost an hour, you see someone sliding the sketchpad to you, surprised to see who is it.

"Monty?!"  
"Hey, y/n. I won against them, and fetch this back."  
"But your face..."  
"It's alright. Do you want another drink?"  
"Cappuccino, please."

He brings your order, plus a cheesecake, seeing him sipping black coffee. You didn't know what to say.

"Are you okay, y/n?"  
"Supposedly so, I can't believe he had done that."  
"Certainly he's not good for you."  
"I blocked him already."  
"So, you're single now?"  
"Not funny, Monty."  
"Alright, alright, sorry."

You two finished the drinks silently, but Monty is staring at his empty cup.

"Y/n, can I say something?" You nod at him

"There's a girl I like, but I don't know how to talk to her. She's funny, meme and pun lover, even if they're not that funny."  
"Chase her, then."  
"She isn't in good mood now."  
"None of my business."  
"Why aren't koalas classified as bears?"

"Don't..." You know what he's talking about, trying to hold your laughter.

"Because they don't have the koalafication." He chuckles, but you can't hold it, laughing along with him.

"There she is, laughing in front of me."  
"Wait... You like me, Monty?"  
"Correct. That's your favorite, right?"

"Haha, yeah... I guess I like you too, Monty..." You're tongue-tied, but he's holding your hand, staring at your eyes.

"I can be a better guy than him."  
"I don't think I'm ready yet."

"I'll be waiting. Shall we go now?" He holds your hand, going to his jeep, saying yes after he offered to drive you. Twenty minutes to reach your place, his hands on the steering wheel.

"If the terrorists joined a fashion show, what would they wear?"  
"Bomber jackets."  
"If I can slap you through the internet that would be my..."

"Stop!" He's telling your other favorite, but you already laughing.

"Greatest hits!" Laughing with him again, all your thoughts about Marcus has been gone from your mind.

"Uh... I'm out of joke now..."  
"Well, that's hawkward..."  
"Okay, you got me, y/n."  
"Thanks for saving me today, Monty."

"Glad I could be your savior, whoa!" You kissed his lips, getting off of his car.

"See ya tomorrow, Captain America."

You stick your tongue out at him, entering your house, he leaves after you close the door.


	12. Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott Reed/Reader

Liberty High isn't the best school when it comes to coming out. It's the hardest thing to do, with the bullying, it's just getting harder by any second. You know you're not the only gay in the school, Charlie came out as bisexual after dating Justin and Zach as gay with Alex, while you're still dancing around your feelings with Scott Reed, the guy you have a massive crush on. Since you two are on the baseball team, there's no way you never talked to him. Feeling comfortable talking about things with him for months but keeping it casual.

Attending Bryce's party a lot, you try to pick up a girl like the other, but always throw that plan out of the window, because you don't enjoy being around them. Already came out to your parents at the age of twelve, they don't have a problem with it.

On the other side, Scott who's Jeff's best friend admitted that he likes guys and put himself ashamed of it. Being a good friend, Jeff assured him it's not such a big deal for him, but Scott never tells him who his crush is.

Studying in the library with Clay, Hannah, Jeff, and Jess, Scott finds himself get bored with English, already finished with the homework, closed the book, and playing with his phone.

"Done already, Scott?"  
"Yeah, Clay. It's tedious work."  
"Don't you usually enjoy it?"  
"Not today, Jeff."  
"Stalking someone on Instagram then?"

"What?! I'm not stalking anyone, Hannah. Jess, stop smiling at me." Scott eyeing the girls.

"Smile is the best way to get through the day."

"Whatever." Scott snorts, taking his bag and leaving.

"See ya at practice, man." Scott leaves in a hurry, walking at the frantic pace in the aisle, suddenly bumped to you.

"Y/n, hi and sorry!"  
"Take it easy, man. You look like you're just seeing a ghost."

"Me? Ghost? No way! I gotta go to the bathroom, bye! Can't hold it anymore!" He runs away from you, to the toilet. No idea why is he acting weird all of the sudden. The day going as usual with practice and so on.

Winter is coming soon, the temperature feels colder. Lately, you've been talking a lot with Scott outside school, even texting until midnight, debating which Avengers or Harry Potter character is the best of all, spending weekends at his or your place binge-watching movies. You are absent on the last day of school because you have to pick your grandparents from the airport.

Two days before. Bryce announced that there will be a party at his house next week, of course, you will be there, there's no way you'd let it pass to have free snacks and drinks. It's already snowing while still at school, heading to Monet's after classes, seeing Scott enters not long after, inviting him to sit with you.

"Hey y/n. Ugh, it's freezing outside."  
"Yeah. Having coffee is the best now."  
"Are you coming to Bryce's party next week?"  
"Of course. Who else is going to hoard all the Doritos?"  
"Don't forget to get some booze. But don't get wasted."  
"Haha, are you going to pick a girl there?"  
"No idea, are you?"  
"Probably. I'm on Santa's good list anyway."

"Bro, I gotta go now. Mom needs some groceries." He raised from the seat and leaving you. In the supermarket, he meets Zach and shopping together, with he starts a conversation.

"Are you going to the party?"  
"Yup."  
"Got eyes on the girls?"  
"Huh?"  
"Do you like any of the cheerleader's chicks?"  
"Why is everyone asking me to get a girl? I'm not looking for any."

"Whoa, okay, sorry, dude." Zach silenced seeing Scott's sudden mood swings.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude. I'm just irritated with everyone said that I should get a girl, you know?"  
"Are you looking for a guy, perhaps? It's not a big deal, man."

"Can you shut up for five seconds, Dempsey?! You know what? I'll see you there next week. Bye!" Scott leaves him at the cashier after he's done, looking exasperated also blushing at the same time, feeling he's just got called out by the team captain.

The party is dull for you, drinking beer, cracking jokes, some of those girls are trying to get close to you, but ignored them all. Having a small talk with Justin and finished your beer.

"It's boring, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, kinda. At least we have drinks."  
"Totally. Gotta take a piss and bail."  
"Now? It's still 9.30, dude."  
"It's not like Bryce gonna absent everyone."

After going to the toilet, you take your jacket and heading out. Zach is confused why are you leaving early and asks Justin.

"He's leaving already?"  
"Said he's bored."

Scott is walking from the second floor for more drink but seems to be didn't see you around, seeing Zach over the kitchen counter.

"Looking for someone, Reed?"  
"Uh... No? I need more beer."  
"Sucks, y/n already leave."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, five minutes ago."  
"On a second thought, I think I've had enough for tonight."  
"Are you looking for him now?"

Scott stutters at Zach's word, feeling he's being called out again and didn't know what to do.

"Go on, I'll cover you." He winked at him and seeing his friend leaves immediately. Walking to the park, he managed to catch up, calling your name.

"Y/n, going somewhere?"  
"I'm craving hot chocolate now."  
"Let's go together then."

Five minutes later, you reached the park, going to the drink stand over there. Ordering two cups, you hand over the money first, for both.

"It's on me."  
"But I asked for extra marshmallows."  
"It's fine."

Sitting on a bench, blowing the drink, you see two shadows walking towards, and surprised to see who they are.

"Hannah? Jeff? What are guys doing here?"  
"I left because Jess wasn't coming."  
"And I'm bored. They ran out of Doritos."  
"No need to say thanks, I already ate them."  
"You-"

"Wait, what are you guys doing here? Scott, why are you holding his hand?" Hannah quips an eyebrow at you two, you swat Scott's hand from you.

"Drinking chocolate, obviously."  
"Oh, really? Just drinking? Not a date?"

"Yeah, what's the problem?" You stare back at her.

"I feel something different here. Say it, guys. I can see the tension between you two." Jeff wiggles his eyebrows, you couldn't take Jeff's tease and suddenly talk back to him.

"Okay, okay! I went to the party because I wanted to see Scott, okay?! Because I like him! Satisfied?!" You freeze, covering your mouth and your face turning red, knowing he's still next to you, he raised from the bench, turning to you.

"You... You like me, y/n?"  
"Yes! I love you, Scott Reed! That's why I paid for your drink!"

There's a silence between you all, and see Hannah punches Jeff's biceps.

"Ouch! What's that for?!"  
"You owe me twenty bucks, Atkins. You said it yourself in the library that day."

"Ugh, fine. Twenty bucks plus a drink, whatever toppings you want."  
"Thanks, Jeff. You're the best."

"Pfft, whatever." They leave you, ordering drinks, and walking back.

"See you at school, lovebirds."  
"Congratulations and Merry Christmas, guys."

After they left, you two drink quietly, seeing some whipped cream over Scott's lips, you kissed him.

"You got some cream there."  
"Haha, a new way to kiss someone, huh?"  
"C'mon, let's go."  
"I'll drive you home. My car is still at his house."  
"Okay."

Holding hands, walking back to Bryce's house, you see Zach and Justin now. They're smiling broadly at you.

"That's why you left earlier?"  
"Shut up, Foley!"

"Not you two again." Scott groaned loudly at his teammates.

"C'mon Justin, leave them be. Let's get some chocolate, y/n already hoard the snacks there." Zach giggles leaving you both, tugging Scott's hand, and walking faster.

"I guess everybody knows now."

"Let's just go home, Scott. I can't take any more comments." He grabs your cheeks, kissing you again.

"Yeah, me too."

Reached Bryce's house and going to his car, you notice some of the kids are looking at you two holding hands. Driving up, leaving the scene with pink faces.

Not a secret anymore, huh?


	13. Gamer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex Standall/Reader

Alex is a massive gamer, besides music he enjoyed playing games; arcade, bowling, and video games. Pretty much of his time is hanging out with his best friends; Charlie, Justin, and Zach. Lately, there's a new video game that pretty much students in Liberty High enjoyed, they're enjoyed playing it and would spend most of their free time playing in the same server room. Many of the students are addicted to playing it too and would match with their friends, it is the main topic during lunch or in between changing class, including you too, playing it.

The game is actually released three months ago, but its popularity just increased significantly now, through some famous YouTuber. You've been playing it since the first day and already spend some of your money to subscribe to the premium packages, to increase your team rate by unlocking premium characters and the latest skin for each character. Taking up a match with pretty much anyone.

During lunch, you're sitting outside, enjoying your sandwich with other kids who are also playing the game, inside the cafeteria, Alex is sitting with his three best friends, one hand on their phone, the other one on their foods. He's surprised that someone wants to challenge him now, clicking the name and playing against him, but he's beaten up easily by you.

"Damn, this player is a strong one."  
"What? He beat you only with one character?!"  
"No shit, Foley. But mine's at level 66 and 68, how can one character in level 62 beat me that easily!"

"Lemme see." Zach takes Alex's phone and examining the screen.

"Damn, this one is really good. They use the latest skin, no shit, Sherlock.  
"The assassin one?"  
"Yeah, the latest skin increases its shadow skill and invincible duration."  
"Justin, that assassin is not a premium one. The Black Knight and the Priest are. Everyone gets that assassin the first time after sign up."

"Yeah, you're right, Charlie. But mine still on level 60." Justin shows his character, with free skin.

"Who do you think he is?"  
"No idea, even their username is hilarious, OnionMilkshake."

"The hell kinda name is that?!" Everyone's on the table laughing at the name.

Alex goes home first since his friends still have a practice routine, buys a cup of coffee before walking back to his house. Eating some snacks, clean up, and do his homework before logging in back. He sees you are online now, tap the chat option next to your name.

"Can I add you to my friend list?"  
"Sure, I have several empty slots."  
"How can you beat my characters only with an assassin, even in the lower level?"  
"Some tricks with a dash of luck. Visit my Insta to see more."  
"Account name?"  
"Same as this one. I gotta go now, catch you later."

You log out of the game shortly after, turning off your phone to charge it. Alex uses his second account to follow you, stalking your posts. Seeing tips and tricks for the game, your page is totally about this game, and nothing else. At night, Alex invited Justin to play with you too, the tag team match resulted in you with the highest damage percentage. Before sleeping, he sends you a DM, saying thanks for the help.

It's been two weeks since you've been chatting with Alex through DM, with a fake name, of course. He wonders who is your real identity, because of the same time zone, assuming that you live nearby this town or something. At first, he guesses that it is Scott or Jeff since Justin said that they have the recent skin for the assassin, but that's wrong since they have different usernames.

Zach didn't understand why Alex is persistent to find you. He sees him increasing his team level before the next update, everyone's waiting for it. Surprised with a free premium character option, everyone's thinking which one they should pick among a bunch of options. You only pick the ghost one, since that's the only one you don't have now, and increasing its strength.

"Seriously, this player must be a rich one."  
"Who, Charlie?"  
"OnionMilkshake."  
"Do you think they're a Youtuber or something? Probably they'd get the update package first."  
"Could be."  
"I think they live nearby; they replied my DM in a minute."  
"They what, Standall?"  
"You're what now, Alex?"

"We're chatting through DM. Their posts are flooded with updates, also tips, and tricks. Sometimes we play together." Alex explains himself to his friends who are surprised by what he had been doing lately.

"Woah, are you two online dating though game?"  
"I don't wanna scare you, man, but I think they might be over 20 or even in their 30s folk."  
"Ew, I don't think so."  
"I'm just warning you, Alex, don't talk too much about things besides games, ok?"

Hearing Zach's word makes him doubting you, didn't send many texts again or accepting all your invitation to play, but still like all your new posts. Sometimes, he'd ask some other question, but you gave him wrong answers, there's no way you'd reveal your real identity to him.

Today, before the first class, you're playing co-op mode with some players from Canada, seeing Alex takes the empty seat next to you.

"Hey y/n, do you wanna play with me?"  
"Can't, dude. I'm occupied by these Canadians."  
"Do you know OnionMilkshake? That guy has mad skills, killed Priest, Mage, and Warlock only using an assassin. Unbelievable."  
"Tell me about it. My Beast, Ghost, and Witch were assassinated too, although mine is 8 levels above."  
"What's your nickname, let me add you."  
"Ugly_Coyote, the pic is the Magician."

Finished your game right in time before the teacher enters, the rest of the day is nothing, playing with your secondary account, challenging other kids. Spending the weekend playing again, challenging Alex and his friends using your assassins, basically being a carrier for the team. None of them are aware of your presence now, because everyone is hiding behind their username.

It's been a month since you two chatted through DM, Alex was the first one to suggest meeting up in Monet’s for a cup of coffee which you have no problem with. During lunch, he sits with Jess, enjoying their food, Alex takes his phone out.

“Up for a round, Jess?”  
“No. I already played for two rounds during the free period with Scott against Jeff and Charlie, it was a tie. I have cheer practice too, gotta save my battery now.”  
“Some other time then?”  
“Sure. Anyway, ever take a match against OnionMilkshake?”  
“Don’t start, that’s a madman you’re talking about. You’re dead meat against them.”

After the last class, you’re going straight to Monet’s while Alex still at school, putting his books in the locker, seeing Jess approaches him in her uniform.

“OnionMilkshake is y/n.”  
“What?”  
“I saw his username before the last class.”  
“You were peeking through?”  
“Yep, he was in front of me anyway. I’ll see you around, Alex.”  
“You too.”

Now he can’t believe what she just told. Entered Monet’s, ordered a coffee, and finding you sitting, back facing from his position now. Taking his cup to sit in front of you, but you’re not surprised.

“Hey, FakeDeputy.”  
“Y/n?!”  
“Yeah, I’m OnionMilkshake, Ugly_Coyote is my secondary. Up for a round?”   
“Let’s go for three.”

You two are there for almost an hour, he really can’t believe that it’s you who he has been talking with. He’s blushing after finished the game.

“How did you know it was me?”  
“You always say opposite-opposite, that’s your catchphrase, right?”  
“True. Hey, can you give me some tips? You promised me that.”  
“I’ll tell you after the second date, let’s go for a proper date. Sounds good?”

“Deal.” He shakes your hand, smirking, feeling the same with you now for knowing each other’s true identity.


	14. Confident Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott Reed/Reader
> 
> TW:SMUT

It's only been a month since you and Scott have an official relationship, but it feels like years for you two. Your parents are mostly out during the weekend and you'd invited him to watch a movie with you. Before sleeping, he loves cuddling sessions, taking advantage to tickle or kissing him while you're being on top, so you can see his adorable face every time. But he always stopped you before getting carried away, saying that he's not read yet, of course, you didn't want to push him for that.

Lately, Scott doubted himself for being timid around you, asking himself if you'd want to break up because he had rejected your request for making out and would probably find someone else better. Checking the date and tomorrow's Saturday, he texted you for a movie date and you told him to come to your place.

Being left alone again at home, you bought a large box of pizza with his favorite toppings, choosing what movie to watch now.

"What movie do you want to watch, babe?"  
"Last week we already watched Thor and Black Panther... How about Conjuring?"  
"Good choice."

Enjoying the movie with favorite foods, he sits close to you so he can snuggle with you. Finished watching the movie and lying on the bed, he's being on top, placed your hand on his back, kissing, slowly grinding against you. Stroking his back.

"I'm ready, y/n."  
"For what?"  
"Uh... Ha-have s-sex n-now."  
"Are you sure? I'm not going to do it if you're not ready yet. I can wait."  
"N-NO! I want it n-now. I d-don't want y-you t-to break up with me b-because I rejected y-y-you."

"Scott, babe. I'm not going to break up just because of this. But there's no turning back for doing this." You rolled over to switch position, pinched his cheek.

"A-are w-we doing t-the right t-thing?"  
"Of course. We've known each other since kindergarten, right?"  
"Y-yeah..."  
"I only love one guy; which is you, Scott Reed. Are you ready now?"

"Y-yes, I-I'm y-yours, y/n. P-please, t-take m-me."

"Relax, leave it to me." You winked, kissing him gently. Took off his hoodie first, then his shirt, placing kisses on his chest to the abdomen, unbuckled his belt, took his pants off along with the boxer. His face is tomato red, covering his semi-hard member while you stripped off your clothes. Taking his hands away, pumping his dick at a steady pace.

"You're hard already, Scott?" He didn't answer your question, you lowered down, taking his dick to your mouth; licking his tip to his base, hearing him whimpering, you suck him, while still maintaining eye contact with him, he's enjoying it, one of your hand is roaming on his upper body, he's tugging you lightly.

"Lemme have a taste too." You raised, on your knees, he takes a turn to stroke and suck you, not as fast as you, but still making you moan. Pulled your dick out and told him to lie on the bed, stroking and sucking him again for a few minutes, all his words dissolved into moans. Suddenly, your eyes widen, feeling a bit of his precum in your mouth, swallow it, licking him thoroughly, and tickle his tip with your tongue

"Sorry, I-I'm s-sensitive..."  
"It's okay. Are you ready for the next step?"  
"Yeah, d-do you h-have condoms and lube now?"

"I'm well prepared, don't worry." You opened the drawer, took a condom and the lube. Put the condom and poured some lube to your dick and on his hole, kissing him again.

"Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop. Do you trust me, Scott?"  
"Of c-course, g-go s-s-slow, okay?"

You slowly penetrate your cock, telling him to relax. Afraid might hurt him from the loud moan, but signaling you to continue, pushed yourself completely, giving him some time to adjust himself. His arms around your waist and you're holding his shoulders, moving slowly, making sure he's comfortable.

"You good?"  
"Yep. S-speed u-up."

"Let out your moan, lemme hear you, babe." You increased your speed up a bit, one of your hands migrated to his dick, stroking him, trying to synchronize the rhythm together.

Seeing him feeling good, you add more of your speed, lowered yourself to kiss him in-between. The more you speed up, the loud his moan is, keep stroking his cock, you feel him quivering, dripping precum, breath hitching, you know he's going to come.

"Don't hold it, Scott." A few seconds after told him that, he shoots some cum again on his stomach, you increased your speed to the limit, holding one of his legs, sliding in and out easier, giving him hard thrusts for a few minutes before you pulled out. Took the condom away, stroking yourself, he's still oversensitive, but you feel he's going to come again one last time, wanting to stroke himself

"Final one. L-let's f-finish i-it t-t-together." He stutters again, you took his hand away, stroking his dick.

"I'll finish us." You smile at him, jacking off for both, and managed to come together, you both are relieved, panting and catching a breath again.

"I f-feel w-weak, y/n."

"Here, take this." You give him a glass of water from the nightstand and a small chocolate bar, letting him gain some energy while you're picking the clothes on the floor, put them on your chair, wipe yourself with tissue, and put on a boxer.

"So, how was it? Are you hurt? Was I too rough?"  
"It hurts a little, but I'm fine. That was an amazing first time, y/n, thanks."  
"Glad you enjoy it. Honestly, I couldn't picture myself with anyone else."  
"Me too. I'm sleepy now..."

"Just stay on the bed, I'll go get some water." You kissed his lips and left to the bathroom, with warm water and a clean washcloth, but you see him already sleeping. Washing his hands the cums stains away, returned to the bathroom after cleaned yourself. Pulled the cover, turned him to face you, hugging him in your sleep.

You woke up earlier than him, washed your face, and going to the kitchen, since you two already finished the pizza last night and nothing much in the fridge except egg and bacon, you cook them all, also preparing the coffee.

"Morning... Y/n?!" Scott didn't see you on the bed, hurriedly put on a boxer and a shirt, heading out of the bedroom.

"Y/n, w-where are y-you?"  
"Kitchen, Scott."

Heading downstairs, hearing you humming, he hugged you from behind, kissing your neck and murmurs.

"T-thought you w-were g-gone."

"Nope, I'm making breakfast. Sit down." You serve the coffee with extra milk and an extra slice of bacon for him, took the seat next to him.

"There was seven bacon left, and you get the extra. Don't argue, I want to make you feel special. Also, leave the dishes to me."  
"Thanks."  
"You're so cute while sleeping, you know?"

"Y/n, s-stop i-it!" You see his blushing face, kissed him on the lips.

"Nope, teasing you is my job. Let's eat, I'm starving."

What could be better for you two than this?


	15. Paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monty De La Cruz/Reader

Befriending outsiders isn't always a bad thing for you, instead, you learned new things from a different perspective. Your and your friends discovered about making graffiti in seventh grade. Hanging out in a secluded spot in the town, make it as headquarter for making art.

Attending Liberty High is nothing special for you since your friends are also here only separated into different classes. You got a new friend from English class, Alex Standalll, he's a deputy son but loves sneaking out to make graffiti with your gang too. He has bright ideas and always discusses them before executing the plan.

You'd sneak out from the window that you never locked in your bedroom and going to the headquarter or any other place your friend agreed to. Keeping your equipment inside your schoolbag, today is in another place. Near a train station, there is a small alley that leads into another place, Alex found it and the first one to be there.

"How did you find this place, man?"  
"Sometimes I stay in the car while dad's working. Found a new spot by accident."  
"Weird, you are a deputy's son, but enjoying this thing?"  
"I don't consider this illegal, you know? Why fret over some painted wall while there are criminals on the loose?"  
"Yeah, solid point."

Every day, you always sit with your gang in the cafeteria, thinking what's the next idea and where to execute them. After school, you go to the mall with Alex to buy some spray paint, walking back home, but encountered Monty on the way.

"Sup, freaks?"  
"Go away, Cruz."  
"Ooh, not very polite, Standall. Pussy."

"Le's just go, dude." You grab his shoulder and walking away. Having a fun night with your gang making a new picture, it's almost midnight when you finished it, packing all your stuff again and leaving the scene. Taking a shortcut on your way home, you see Monty is drinking beer near a minimarket.

"Up to something, freak?"  
"What do want, man?"  
"Just saying you're a freak."  
"I don't give a damn, Monty."

Continue walking to your house, climbed up through the window, keep your equipment under the bed, and straight to the bed, because you're already exhausted. Nothing is interesting in school, gym class is your least favorite although you're good at it.

Sitting with your friends during lunch, discussing a new spot, your friend had found one, but none of them can go today, so you can't force them to. You didn't know Monty had been eavesdropping on your conversation with your gang in the changing room. He knows where are you heading next.

You decided to check that place after your parents are asleep, following the map. It's a fifteen minutes walk from your house to a wood dumpster area. Climbing the wall to get inside and you see stacked containers there and seems like have just emptied earlier today.

Walked to the middle of the area, you placed your bag on the ground, taking some cans and spraying them on the steel, making something from your mind. It takes a lot of concentration even for one design because you can't redo it if you make a mistake. You uncapped and shake another can, pointed it at the container but you hear something's coming towards you.

"Hey, freak."

"ARGH!" You turned your back and sprayed the blue paint at their face, hear them screaming too, and you stopped your action immediately.

"What the fuck, y/n?!"  
"What the fuck what, Monty?! Don't jump behind someone like that."  
"I was just trying to say hello."

"But not like that, dammit!" You put the can on the ground and took the baby wipes, handed them to him to rub his face, but not all of them are off.

"Shit, you got it over my shirt too."  
"Okay, okay, sorry."  
"Forget it, it's an old shirt anyway. I'm just gonna throw it."  
"Don't, you can still wash it. How the hell did you get here anyway?"  
"Front door, obviously."

"There." He points out at the entrance, a few feet away from your position, you see it near the street light, ajar.

"Oh, I climbed through behind." You pointed in the opposite direction and he laughs.

"Dude, my house isn't very far from here, and it's better through the front door rather than climbing."  
"It's good for your legs, you know."  
"So, why are you here alone?"

"Because nobody can come today, and I wanted to check this place anyway. Since you interfered with me, it's only halfway now." You take the flashlight and looking at the picture clearly.

"That's beautiful."  
"Really? I sense a lie here."  
"No, no. It really is good. I didn't know you're good at this."  
"Been doing this since seventh grade... Hey, I think I should go home now, we have school tomorrow."

"Why don't you leave from the front door?" Monty points towards the door but you walked in the same direction you came in.

"Because I have to make a turn and it takes me longer to get home. See ya." You waved at him, walking away, arrived at home ten minutes before midnight, and glad nobody saw you climbing to the window.

Your gang didn't like Monty because of his attitude, but you don't mind talking to him outside school or without your gang, sometimes he shared some ideas with you, which you later applied on the metal surfaces, sharing pictures with him, and he made it as his phone wallpaper.

Been a month and a half you two are meeting in secret, you feel something different with him, probably crushing on him, but unsure since you don't know if he likes guys or not. Monty thinks that you look cute while concentrating, but seeing you close with Alex, making an assumption that you two are together.

With Alex's condition like now, he needs to go to the doctor twice a week and feeling weak with the medicines, sometimes he tags along, sometimes only sending the designs, none of you are forcing him to come, of course.

Monty has been acting weird for the last two weeks, trying to cueing you from messages, but you didn't understand what does that means. He texted you again, asking for dinner with him, you agreed, meeting him in the local diner. Exchanging small talks in between.

"Any plans tomorrow?"  
"Maybe, checking the new place. Emily had found one, but quite far."  
"Anything else?"  
"Buying some paint too. We shared our money for this."  
"Hit the mall after school, then? I can take you there, I'm free tomorrow."  
"Sure, if you don't mind."

Today, Alex has an appointment with the doctor, you meet him at his locker, he looks a bit pale.

"Standall, you good?"  
"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired from the medication..."  
"Well, take a rest then, you can come after you feel better."  
"You've received my email, right?"  
"Three pictures. Make the second one first."

"Wait. Here's your sketchpad, thanks." He returned your item, before walking away with Zach. You walked down the hall, seeing Monty came from the east wing.

"Still going with me after school?"  
"Yep."

It was a quick trip with Monty, you didn't like spending too many times at the mall, left immediately after got all the needed items, but a bit disappointed because you didn't get one of the colors and the clerk said they don't have the stock now.

Making animal doodles with your gang and documented it, you texted Monty to pick you up, you were sulking on the way home.

"Something wrong, dude?"  
"Nothing really. I didn't get one of the colors I wanted."  
"That's all?"  
"That is my favorite color, Monty. Usually, I used it as my signature.  
"Maybe I can find it for you."  
"Uh... It's brown and the number is 6, kinda like chocolate milk."  
"I'll see what I can do."

You stopped him near your house, the neighborhood is quiet and there's nobody outside. Those streetlights are the only source to see in the darkness, Monty is trying to say something to you.

"Are you dating someone at the moment?"  
"Nope, why?"  
"Oh, nothing. Thought you're with Standall."  
"He's not my type. Are you asking about my preferences?"  
"Maybe."  
"Feel free to laugh, but I don't like girls."  
"I'm not, it's not a problem for me."

"That's good then, see you tomorrow, bro." You got off of his jeep, walking home, thinking why would Monty asked you such a thing.

Friday night is the best time to be outside all night, finally able to finish the project with your gang. On the other side, Monty found some spray paints of his dad's, some are half empty and some almost empty, he found one of them is still full, the exact color you told him.

Finding a good excuse to run away from a family meeting, you sneak out again, Monty had texted you earlier today, he wants to see you in the dumpster area again. He's sitting, leaning to a container, waiting for you to come through the back area.

"Been here long?"  
"Nah, just five minutes ago."  
"What was it you were talking about in the text?"  
"I found it."  
"Found what?"

"This." He shows you the can, you want to grab it, but he placed his palm over your chest.

"Not that fast, y/n. It's a full can. I can't give it for free."

"Fine, here you go." You gave him 15 bucks, but he rejected it.

"I'm not asking for money, but something else."  
"What?"

"Be my boyfriend and this is yours." He's leaning closer to you, couldn't resist his handsome face, you shyly pecked his lips.

"Not like that, y/n. But like this." He pulled you to kiss him again, properly this time. He gives you the paint after he pulled back, smiling at you.

"That's another payment method, but acceptable."  
"How about your gang? I know they don't like me."

"I'll find a way to talk to them."  
"Well... I'm your boyfriend now, right, y/n? But don't spray me again, okay?"

"Surely you are, Monty. Thanks for the paint anyway. I gotta go now, see you on Monday. Do not sneak behind me if you don't wanna get sprayed." You laughed and kissed him again before leaving through the back door, Monty is still smiling like an idiot there, feeling overjoyed.

-Foxy-


	16. Model

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott Reed/ Reader

A picture can speak a thousand words and change everything. Your older brother got you into photography since you were in fourth grade, he taught you how to use a camera properly, along with all the needed equipment. Sometimes, he'd take you out to find a good spot.

Besides photography, you also enjoy playing baseball, while not busy with training, gym sessions, or game, you'd go out enjoying your other hobby. In Liberty High, they have the equipment to make your work easier, being friends with Estella and Tyler is also fun since you can share ideas with them.

On the team, you don't really friend with the guys like Bryce or Monty since they're rude and insult your interest in photography. Jeff had introduced his best friend, Scott Reed to you because he's too timid to talk with you outside the school and has no idea how to start a conversation. Once, you took him birdwatching, that time he discovered your interest in photography from how many photos you got and how happy you were that day.

There is a local photography competition and the dateline is two months from now, you don't know who should be your model, and you think it'll be awkward to ask your friends one by one. Hannah had already been your model before and you couldn't ask her again because you don't think she would agree again.

In the photography room, you are looking at the various photo albums, admiring the pictures there, check your phone again at the competition brochure, thinking about what kind of photo you should take now.

"How do you define beauty? Send five photos to the juries..." Muttering to yourself, stuck with the description that was made in a bigger font, dominated the whole picture. You received a text from Jeff, asking you to have lunch with him, replied to him, and put the albums back before leaving to your next class before lunch.

Sitting with Hannah, Jeff, and Scott enjoying food, she knows that you're in another competition, but you're still stuck with the progress.

"What's the theme again, y/n?  
"How do you define beauty."  
"Do you need a model? I can be one."  
"Uh... Didn't you had already done it before?"  
"That wasn't a competition, right? I like the results, bro."  
"Thanks for the compliment, Hannah. Maybe I should try from a different angle this time."

"Are you in the dead-end, y/n?" Jeff nudges your shoulder.

"Yeah..."  
"How many photos did you have to send?"  
"Five, the dateline is still two months, tho. I'll think about it, Atkins."

"What kind of photos do you want to send, y/n? You're half eating, half playing with your phone, not looking at Scott's face.

"Anything, it's universal. But I don't know how to describe the beauty here, Scott." You air quote the word beauty which happens to be the main obstacle here.

"I gotta go to the bathroom now, I'll see you in next class, Hannah." You raised from the seat, left the cafeteria after putting the tray back. Before heading to the baseball field, you met Hannah again in the hallway.

"I have an idea for you."  
"Well, I'm all ears then."  
"How about three of us be the model at the same time?"  
"You, Jeff, and Scott? I don't think they'd agree."

"It was Jeff's idea, you can ask him. I gotta go home now, see ya!" She waved goodbye, and you straight up to the changing room. The training went as usual, while still post-shower, Jeff brings up the topic.

"So, has Hannah talked to you about it?"  
"Yes, Jeff. But are you three up for it?"  
"Well, I wouldn't mind. Both me and Hannah had done it before, right?"

"Are you okay with it, Scott?" You asked him, he only nodded sheepishly, Jeff laughs at him.

"Do you have any ideas in mind, y/n? Since we're free this weekend."

"Yep, my brother gave me some ideas for group photos. Wait, I'll create a group chat, so it'll be easier for us to talk." You invited them to the group chat. Sent some ideas before left the room and go home. Although your parents know about your interest, you didn't tell them about this competition.

Scott is still unsure how the group photo will be, so he chatted with you privately, you send him some photos of Hannah and Jeff that you had taken before. Continue chatting for a while, you accidentally sent him a message saying that he's handsome, instantly delete it, yet he already read it. You turned your phone off immediately and go to sleep, extremely ashamed and feels like you want to hit your face against a concrete wall.

Having a photoshoot session in the park, you guide them to make the perfect pose, changing from one to another. Finished around lunchtime, you all refuel energy in the nearby fast-food restaurant. Checking your camera again, choosing which photos are good enough for the competition.

"Well, are those good enough or we still have to take another?"  
"Nope, these are good enough, Hannah. I'm just confused."  
"Relax, y/n. There's still time, better not rush it."  
"Thanks, Jeff."

"Not bad on the first try, Scott." He didn't answer you, but his face is blushing.

In your house, you're busy with your laptop, choosing photos, discussing it with your brother again, he knows what's best, but that only two pictures, still three left, that's when your cat jumped on your lap, purring and snuggling to you.

"What is it, Meowth? Do you want to be in the photo too?" You put him on the floor, took a toy inside the drawer, trying to get his attention. Quicky you grabbed your camera and snap a pic while he's in the air, with the background is your light blue wall, looking good. While you're busy with your camera, Meowth is busy rolling on the floor, before lightly scratching your pants, asking for food.

It's already a month and you still have two pictures left, spending time in the lab again, you see Estella and Tyler are busy choosing their photos. They left you alone with stacked photo albums and see Scott entered the room, sitting next to you.

"Still busy, y/n?"  
"Yeah, two left. No ideas for that..."

"Wow, these are beautiful." Scott looks at Hannah's photo with a light floral dress and holding a sunflower. Another one is Jeff inside his car, hands on the steering wheel. You didn't pick those, because you didn't see them as fit.

"Thanks. It wasn't that hard to convince them."  
"Hey, uh... About your text before. Do you think I'm handsome?"

"What?! Maybe. I was babbling that time. Probably you are. You know what, forget it!" You lost your words and the two of you are blushing hard, you grabbed your bag and left him there, couldn't think straight what did you just say.

Jeff noticed that you two are quiet for the rest of the day and refused to see each other's faces. You left without saying a word before Jeff invited you to Monet's, so it's just two of them.

"What happened between you and y/n?"  
"Nothing."  
"Come on... I know something's wrong here."

"Well... He said I was handsome, that's all, maybe..." He stuttered but Jeff chuckles.

"That's all? My, you are so awkward, dude. He complimented you, shouldn't you be happy? He's crushing on you."  
"Eh... I don't know..."

A few days later, Hannah and Jeff are playing cupid for you both, reasoning that they can't go with you, while you already gave up, Scott volunteered himself at the last second and you agreed with it.

Talking with him about other ideas, you suggested taking it on the recently opened park. Meeting him there the next day, he wears green flannel with a white shirt underneath. Giving him directions before taking photos, adjusting his clothes slightly with blushing again. It was successful.

Another one is you suggested to take it before baseball training, have Jeff to help you around, got the perfect picture and timing. You asked him to go to the Monet's and paid for his drink as a thank you token.

"Thanks for being my model. I was stuck."  
"Nah, it's fine. So, it's already five, right?"  
"I might want to change one, I'll just take another photo of Meowth."  
"Meowth? As in the Pokemon?"  
"Yes, that's my cat's name."  
"How about me playing with Meowth?"  
"Come to my place, tomorrow's Saturday, right?"

You had to clean your living room before he comes and glads your cat didn't scratch him off during the process, while he's hugging and kissing him. Already sent the photos and waiting for the result.

On the due date, you and your friends are at the exhibition, but you're disappointed with the third place, the other two places are dominated by senior photographers. They displayed one of your photos which is Scott plays baseball. Already took the prize money, and went for lunch, they left you with Scott alone, going back home, talking to him again.

"You look good in that pose."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah and..."  
"And what?"

"Handsome." You stutter and facing away from him, but he kissed your cheek.

"Thanks, y/n."  
"Wow, that's unexpected. But I think you should be my model then."  
"Are you thinking of a hot photo session?"  
"Welp, that would be in my collection only."

"Sign me up then." He winked and kissed your lips.

Ready for the next pose?


	17. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott Reed/Reader

You haven't felt well for two days straight, woke up with a cold sweat, but didn't bother to take any medicine since you think you'll be just fine. Baseball practice makes it even worse with the heat outside, always take a cold shower, wishing the sickness would just leave you alone. Sitting in the classes is hard since you try not to shiver and fighting drowsiness, thinking everything is just fine.

Scott is the type of person who knows if something is wrong, you called it his magical sensor, somewhat a gift and curse. You've been hiding it from him, he saw you walked with a pale face and worn out, but you told him it's just insomnia. This Friday, you two want to have a sleepover at your place and feel bad if you canceled it.

Today is the unluckiest day, it's cloudy and windy since morning, going to the school with your letterman and a hoodie shirt underneath, keeping your hands in the pockets all day long, fighting the temperature. Practice almost made you passed out today, glad nobody saw that, pretending everything is just fine. During post-shower you're shivering again, feeling someone hug you from behind.

"Everything's good, babe?"  
"Yeah, of course, I'm good."

"Don't lie, you were pale for two days straight, and today is the third day." He's stroking your back, feeling the high temperature.

"No, it's just insomnia. Are you still gonna come tonight?"  
"Sure. But you can take a rest if you don't feel well. Don't push yourself, y/n."

"Aww, I'm fine, okay? Just come tonight and watch that horror movie again." You kissed him, put on the shirt then going home, your parents are out of town until Sunday evening. You eat some pasta leftover in the fridge, drinking a lot of water, but the fever is still there.

Scott comes around dinner time, you didn't see anything weird. Already put his bag in your room and watching a thriller movie, Psycho. Somehow, you two enjoyed watching horror and thriller movie most of the time, rather than action or stupid cliché movies.

Watching the movies and enjoying chips, you happily eat it although you're not supposed to at the moment. Finished watching the movie and it's still 21.30, your body is trembling again, and Scott is getting worried.

"Babe, are you okay? You've been shivering the whole day long."  
"I'm fine... It's just the cold weather outside."  
"That's why you're wearing double clothes for three days straight?"

"I didn't know you noticed me that much, whoa-" He gets closer to you, touching your forehead and back of the neck, he knows you are sick, but you pushed him lightly and he frowns.

"Scott, babe, I'm sleepy now. Let's just sleep." You take his hand to your room, trying to sleep after brushing your teeth, the bed is big enough for you two, but you didn't face him, instead, he's hugging you from behind. He's disappointed because you're not being honest with your condition now, he didn't sleep until an hour later, stroking your back, you're already asleep the seconds you're under the cover.

You didn't realize you're shaking while sleeping, fluttering for minutes, mumbling something. Scott tries to open his eyes, he puts his palm on your forehead and your temperature has risen again, he got up and turned your body around, shaking you lightly.

"Babe, where do you keep the thermometer? Please, this isn't a joke, you're sick now."  
"Bath...room..."

He ran to the bathroom, found the thermometer in the first aid kit, you struggle to sleep again, while he took off your letterman, trying to slip it under your armpit. He didn't care about your complaint, shocked when he knows your temperature.

"40 Celcius/104 Fahrenheit*! Y/n, this is serious, you have to eat now!"  
"I already ate..."

"Wait here, I'll make you something." He takes a plastic bag in his bag and going to the kitchen, warming a canned soup, and found cold bread in the fridge. The time indicates almost midnight, he brings the food to your room, helped you eat then gave you a pill, told you to sleep again. You pushed him away and told him to sleep on the couch, didn't want him to get sick too. He sleeps after he gave you a cold compress for a while.

Sleeping until morning, he woke up first, it's already 9 am, you're still sleeping while he checked up on you, slightly better than last night. Scott didn't mind making breakfasts in the kitchen, you're too weak to fight him to not eat, he made you shower first, being busy taking care of you.

There's nothing you can do besides resting, you hate seeing yourself sick and makes your boyfriend taking care of you, reminds you to eat and take the medicine, feeling like a child in front of him now, he's stroking your hair, and you're already yawning.

"Why did you do this, Scott? You'll get sick later."  
"No, I'll be fine. Why didn't you tell me if you're sick?"  
"Because you're going to treat me like a kid, and I don't like it. I hate putting that kinda weight on your back."  
"It's not a big deal, y/n. Just sleep now, ok? I'll be here, probably until Sunday."  
"But, your mom-"

"Shh..." He kissed your cheek and tucked you in, taking a nap next to you. In the evening, he went home for a while to take some clothes. During this time you only eat vegetables, soup, bread, and drinking tea, which he insisted. It's Sunday tomorrow, but he's still there for you.

"Do you want a cold compress again?"  
"Eh, I'm fine."  
"I already checked your temperature, you'll get better tomorrow after another compress, okay?"

You let him do whatever is good, already asleep when he compressed your forehead. Sleeping until Sunday morning, you woke up next to him, feeling so much better, waking him up.

"Scott, I'm better now."  
"Hmm? That's good then."

He feels happy that you're better now, after breakfast, he's getting ready to go home, but you hug him, kissing his lips.

"Thanks for taking care of me."  
"Ah, it's fine. Just be honest if you're sick, don't keep it as a secret anymore, okay?  
"Aye aye, doctor, or should I call you guardian angel?"

"Whatever you prefer, babe. See you on Monday?" He kissed you again before went out, feeling grateful he had taken care of you.


	18. Aqua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zach Dempsey/Reader

You know Zach’s interest besides sport is biology and his dream to become a marine biologist. He doodles a lot of fish in his notebook or textbook, sometimes he sends you a random fact about them, which you find cute, but he could get over-anxious for sending you things you don’t understand. You always assure him that it’s not a problem and you don’t mind listening to him telling a random story while having a sleepover.

Zach loves to take you for dates, but mostly; to the mall, Monet’s, games match, movie, or even swimming. His mom knows you’re a good guy and let him invite you over to his place, that’s where you met his sister, May, and befriending her too. While you two are doing homework, playing games, or just cuddling, he’s always thinking about taking you somewhere else. Probably somewhere you’ve never been to.

There’s a marine park in the next town, recently opened. Zach takes May there to see many kinds of sea creatures, she loved that place, especially seeing those cute looking yet dangerous fish. He wanted to take you there before, but you were having a family gathering and couldn’t leave the scene. It was such a nice place, but he’s unsure whether you will like that place or not. Being busy with baseball practice, slightly pushed the date away from minds, the last thing you two would do is drinking coffee at Monet’s.

It’s a free week after finished the test, Zach instantly brings up the idea. Sitting outside the cafeteria building and eating lunch, you see his face is thinking about something but didn’t want to say it.

“Something on your mind, Zach?”  
“Nothing really, I’m kinda stressed out this week.”  
“With tests and practice? Me too.”  
“Do you want to go for a date this Saturday?”

“Sure, where are we going?” There’s an awkward silence for a minute, you hold his hand, looking into his eyes.

“Do you want to fish watching? Like birdwatching but for fish.”  
“That sounds fun, let’s go.”

In his house, he’s watching the TV with his sister, half lying on the couch. He rethinks about his request earlier, holding his phone, feeling hesitant to text you.

“Something on your mind, bro?”  
“I asked y/n to go on a date this Saturday, but…”  
“What?”  
“I asked him to go to that oceanarium. Wait, what if he doesn’t like it? What if he hates it because it’s boring? What if he wants to break up because of this? Lemme change the location.”

“May, give back my phone!” She took his phone away, put it in her jeans pocket, Pointing a finger in front of him.

“Why fret over simple things. How long you two have been dating?”  
“Four and a half.”  
“Then why would you think like that?”  
“He might think it’s boring.”  
“If he thinks this is boring, and let’s assume the worst; break up. Then, he’s not a good guy for you.”  
“How dare you say that?!”  
“Well, if you two really love each other, then you two will support each other’s interest. That’s his loss if he doesn’t support you. He knows you’re crazy about fishes and didn’t mind the fun facts you had sent to him, right?”  
“Yeah, he never minded that. Actually, he said they’re useful too.”  
“There, I proved my point already. He’s not gonna hate it, okay? You haven’t even taken him there.”  
“But…”  
“No buts, brother. It’s not happening yet, and I’m sure he’ll enjoy it. I’m not going to give your phone back if you’re still like this.”  
“So, that’s still a no?”  
“Yep. If you change the location, he’ll think you’re inconsistent. Trust me, don’t make a stupid decision.”  
“Alright, fine. I won’t, please, give it back now.”

“Uh… Can I come too? I’ve checked their Instagram; they already opened that dolphin attraction arena.” She sits next to him, giving the best puppy eyes.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Zach talks to you again tomorrow and asks if his sister can come along, you didn’t mind it, thinking the more the merrier it’ll be. That’s true that you’ve never been to a marine park before, the last time you went to a zoo was a school trip, nevertheless, you think it won’t be a bad trip.

The oceanarium is large and a lot of people there, you encourage your boyfriend to be himself, since he’s been awkward all the way here. May suggests him to introduce you to any kind of mammals, she also offers to take photos of you both. Turns out, you love how Zach explains about the animals in his own language, which is fun, rather than reading the boring explanation from the description boxes.

The tour ended up in the attraction arena, most of the attendance rather sitting in the back row rather than the front one, you three sit in the front row, and the view is a hundred times better. Zach is the most enthusiastic one when the tamer offers anyone who wants to feed the cute dolphin and take photos, they take several pictures of you all. The dolphin is excited enough by your attendance, gives a big splash, and makes you three soaking wet.

Walking out to the snack area, Zach couldn’t contain his happiness, swiping his phone, looking at all the photos, especially when you two kissed in front of the dolphin, making it as his wallpaper, smiling broadly at you.

“So, did you enjoy this trip, babe?”  
“Yeah, it was fun. Better than the school trip.”  
“Really?!”  
“Brother, I told you already. You didn’t believe me.”

“Okay, okay. Do you want something, sis?” He hugs her as she points to the ice cream stand.

“Alright, ice cream sandwich for everyone before going home.” He takes both of your hands walking to the stand, you love it when Zach acts more like himself around you.


	19. Cupcake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeff Atkins/Reader

School bazaar is the thing that students lookout for the most, a lot of snacks and drinks in each stand at affordable price. You can't decide which one is your favorite because you like them all, sometimes your boyfriend, Jeff Atkins would pick random food he thought you'd like. Still, you can't determine what is the best choice.

Hanging out at Monet's with him, he orders blueberry cheesecakes, enjoying the coffee with it, but you feel it's just okay, although the taste is delicious. Jeff loves to see you eating, but he didn't know whether you like the cake or not, he picks a conversation topic to make things less awkward. Driving back home, you're half sleepy on the road, feeling him shaking your shoulder lightly.

"Babe, wake up. We're already here."  
"Thanks for the ride, Jeff. I think I'm just gonna sleep now."

"Here, I bought it while we were in the gas station." He gives you a plastic bag with snacks inside. You go straight to bed because today's classes and extracurricular have drained your energy. Jeff is the best boyfriend as always, sharing snacks with you at school, you're eating the same lunch as yesterday, but he's eating something different.

"Want to switch lunch, y/n?"  
"But burrito is your favorite."  
"You're stuck with the same sandwich since yesterday."

"Okay then." You two switch the food, turns out, Jeff's lunch taste better than yours, he takes a pack of cookies from his bag after you two finished.

"Did you like it?"  
"Yup, tasted better than mine."  
"I'm somewhat confused, what is your favorite food or snack, y/n?"

"No idea. Since we have to eat every day, I don't know which one is the best." You shrug, eating the cookie.

Baseball practice makes you hungry, going home and wishing your mom already made something. Your nose is attracted to the delicious smells from the kitchen, walking in to see what she made; corn soup and garlic bread. Hurriedly shower and eating, the taste is amazing because you are hungry. Again, not your favorite.

Tasting snacks with Jeff is a good experiment, you two would compare this and that food, from sweet to spicy, just like Youtubers. Sometimes when you're hungry, he'd take you on a 3 am snack run, something that shouldn't be missed.

The practice is getting harder, and the bazaar is around the corner, you need energy refills now and then. Student body organizations already start preparing the stands outside the school's building, you know there'll be a lot of snacks to try. That money will be used as a raising fund like always.

It's barely the first day of the even, many students already surrounded those stands, you two have to be faster before running out of food and keeping them in the lockers. Trying to taste all those snacks, you love to see Jeff eating them happily, he's like a kid when he enjoys anything delicious. The bazaar keeps going alongside the sports games, going home with exhausted bodies.

On the third day, you find chocolate balls on Jess' stand, you straight up buy three of them, since a lot of students said they're delicious, and that's right. Such a shame, you didn't find the rest of the snacks are as good as this one, trying all the snack from this day with Jeff, he didn't notice you steal one or probably two of his cookies, it's not like he's going to hit you if he knows. You didn't know that your grandma is staying for a few days in your house, she made her legendary cupcakes and brownies before you are home, you meet Jeff in the same evening, bringing one of each kind, no doubt that he likes both since; they're delicious and free.

The games keep going until the fifth day, more and more various snacks to taste, emptying the bucket list. Since playing sport takes a lot, you two eat whatever foods you have to keep the energy on. Sadly, today, there are cupcakes that other students say happen to be delicious, a lot of students already buy them. One plastic contains one cupcake and a small cookie, you already missed it since you're late, but Jeff manages to buy the last one.

You're nowhere to be found until the school ends, he didn't know you're already waiting in the parking lot, you see him walking and holding the small plastic, a cupcake that he bought earlier. Standing next to the car, he's smiling like a dork, giving you the treat.

"You should take it, babe. It's for you."  
"But you bought it. I'm not taking it."

"How about we share it?" You nod at the question. He takes the cake out, using his pinky to take the cream, and tells you to taste it.

"Blueberry." Eating half and half part of it, you find it delicious and wanted more, but sadly, none left. This time he offers you the cookie, but you put it in his mouth. You didn't know why he kisses you all of the sudden and wipes your upper lip with his thumb.

"You're quite messy for eating a cupcake, y/n."  
"Gee, thanks, Atkins."

You're too bashful to tell anyone that maybe you find your favorite food now. It's easy to tell your grandma that, but seeing her already tired, you didn't want to push it. Now you want to eat cupcakes but your house is too far from Monet's or any bakery nearby, substitute them with snacks from minimarket, but your mind is still on that small cake.

Jeff understands enough that you love it but didn't want to admit it. If only he can cook anything besides instant food, he would have made that already, but he didn't want to risk the chance that he might burns down the kitchen for this experiment. Finding cupcakes is hard in Monet's and has to go to a nearby bakery to find one.

It's been a month since the bazaar, you're still craving for it, always forgot to buy one or ask your mom to get you some. Craving for three am snacks, you and Jeff are going to the 24 hours minimarket for potato chips, eating outside the shop. He notices you're quieter than usual, eating sharing ships.

"Something wrong, babe?"  
"Nothing really."  
"No means yes. So tell me what's bothering you."

"I want another snack but it's not available here." He didn't understand what do you mean, and you shrug at him, his mind instantly goes to that cupcake again.

Dating at Monet's he buys cheese muffins, it is delicious but not as good as what do you want in mind. Jeff enjoys any kind of snack as long it's not something too bitter, sour, or expired. You're craving cupcakes until you forget their name.

"This one is good but not as good as its cousin."  
"Cousin?"  
"Yep, the one that is related to this."

"Uh... I don't get it." Now he forgets the name too. That night, his father brings a box of cupcakes. There are six pieces inside it, each taste has two, they already eat half of it, leaving the rest in the fridge. Before sleeping, he asks you to swing by tomorrow, playing x xbox with him. Spending lazy Saturday until noon, you two order fried chickens for lunch, he offers you dessert after finished lunch.

"I didn't know you have any dessert here."

"Patient, babe. Feast your eyes with these." He puts the box on the table and opens it, three cupcakes; vanilla, strawberry, and mocha in the middle take the first two and eat them. The treat tastes like heaven in your mouth. Finished at the same time, you want to take the one left, and so is he.

"You can take it, Jeff, it's yours."  
"No, no. I can tell you like it, right? Since that bazaar, you want to eat it again, huh?

"I... Uh..." He lets you take the last one, seeing you eat it slowly, you feel awkward since he tells you to eat it whole. Again, you see him holding his laughter, you guess that you're a messy eater, grab the tissue near you but he stops you. KIssing the cream away from your mouth, tasting only the cream, smacking lips.

"Again, seriously?"  
"I know you like cupcakes. Why you didn't tell me?"  
"I doubt it. But I guess that's right."  
"So, your favorite sweets is a cupcake? I'll buy you some later, only for you."  
"Then what about you? That counts as a waste of money, didn't it?"

"Leave the creams on your lips, and I'll kiss them off, and we're even." He winks, kissing you again, grinning a little.

"Buy me one tomorrow then."


	20. Origami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin Foley/Reader

"Justin, we aren't elementary students anymore. Why are you so childish?"  
"It's not childish, Jess. It's a bookmark, hand-made by me and it's useful. Better than store-bought, right?"

"Yeah, whatever, should've done better, Justin." She puts the bookmark in her bag, but Justin is utterly disappointed by her answer and reaction, not appreciating a gift. Justin didn't understand why Jess is so pissed over a small gift, he tries his hardest to make her happy, but seems like they're never enough since then.

According to Justin, every good and meaningful gift from the heart is good, no matter how big the size or how much does it cost, sometimes a small and hand-made one means so much more than an expensive one. Folding origami is Justin's favorite thing since he's a kid, folding papers into many kinds of shapes is interesting leisure for him. His mom can only afford two origami books as his seventh birthday present, and he keeps them well. He still makes them even after he's adopted by the Jensens, and nobody seems to mind that.

It breaks his heart when he finds out that Jess had dumped him and dating Diego now, insulting his immature act in front of her new boyfriend. He knows Diego has a lot more money, but giving expensive things is an off from him. In history class, he sees you sitting in the corner, folding a paper, and didn't pay attention to anyone around, he takes the seat next to you, looking at what you make.

"What's are you making, y/n?"  
"Finger trap."

"A classic one. Cool." You didn't hear him complimenting you, keep doing it until you're done, playing with yourself, but he sticks a finger in the middle, wanting to play along, he didn't know you can make origami like him too, after the class you give it to him, seems like he likes it a lot. Now, he braces himself to get closer to you, talking about casual things at first, slowly going to the shared interest. You didn't know Justin can make the intermediate to advanced one, he makes you a bunny with blue paper, keeping it in your locker nicely.

You two have been hanging out a lot for three weeks, giving each other a small present, mostly Justin gives anything animal-shaped, while you're random one, you couldn't figure which one is the best or what he'll like, surprisingly he loves them all. During the free period, you two would make it while studying too, while you're an average guy, nobody pays attention to you, unlike Justin that always gets teases, especially Diego and Jess, laughing at his childish characteristic, that's what they think, at least.

At home, Justin mostly spends his time making them again, storing them inside an old shoebox. He wants to make a new one, using two papers, but Clay is too clumsy, his hand accidentally hits the glass of water on the table, spiling them over and making the papers wet.

"No no no... Justin, I'm so sorry..."  
"It's fine, Clay. Just wipe it first."

Such a shame, he has to throw them away, looking for another pack in the drawer, but unfortunately, those were his last paper, frowning at the trash bin.

"I'll ask mom to buy one."  
"Seriously, Clay, it's just a paper."

Clay knows Justin won't admit it, but he's cheerful after received a new pack, making a lot of animals in many colors, using markers to make the eyes or any other patterns. He didn't know he already made twelve, and two of them are bookmarks, contentedly brings them to school, showing them off to you.

"These are all for me?!"  
"Who else, y/n?  
"Thanks a lot, Justin. Most of them are fish?"  
"You don't like them?"  
"No, I love them. It's just, you can't put them in the aquarium, that's all."  
"Right. But which one do you like the most?"

"This one. It's cute." You hold up the orange fox one, he's smiling sweetly, but you feel embarrassed because you only make a shuriken shape, which happens to be the hardest model too.

"How did you make it? I always failed to make this one."  
"It's advanced, but you can find it on YouTube."

It is the hardest one he ever tried and accidentally ripped the paper twice, so he stopped. Instead of making it again, he texted you to meet at Monet's after school. He gives you a red paper plane with a heart symbol inside it.

"Can it fly?"  
"Of course, I'm a pro when it comes to paper plane making."  
"In that case then no, I don't wanna lose it."  
"Keep it then."  
"I made another one, a mouse. You already made a cat earlier."  
"Let's name them Tom and Jerry."  
"That's a good one. What's that that you wanted to ask me earlier?"  
"Bout that 8 point shuriken, I ripped two papers today, too hard."  
"I'll teach you to make it if you want, swing by this weekend."  
"Sure, is there anything you like besides origami?"  
"I'm allergic to flowers, anything else besides that is fine."

"I'll get you something special then." He winks at you, going home, thinking what he should make. At home, your mind straight up to make paper cranes. Since you don't have a thousand origami, you can only make two and in different colors. It's too risky to bring them to school, so you just hang them in your room.

Justin already has the idea to make you a rose bouquet, wrapping them nicely, he asks Clay about this idea and he agreed with it. But things aren't that smooth for Justin, while he's walking to your house, Diego runs from behind and snatched the flowers, getting into one of those jocks' cars and running away, everything is out of the window now. He looks sad in front of your door and tells you what just happened.

"He must've fucking throw it, y/n."  
"It's alright, we can make as much as we want here."  
"Do you think I'm too childish for making them as a gift? I know I'm not good at drawing eyes or patterns for them, nor buying you a meaningful gift."  
"If you see yourself childish, then me too. Who said making origami is childish?"  
"Jess and that prick Diego."  
"Well, that's their loss then. So, what do you want to make first? Sis just bought me that 500 sheet pack. We can make anything we want." 

"Teach me to make that amazing shuriken first!" He grabs your hands, giving puppy eyes. You take him to your room, teaching him how to make it with special origami, spending time and making ten of them. He takes some of your papers and making roses again, while you're bugging him by throwing all those shuriken or paper planes at him. It takes him only a while to finish the bouquet, attached them with wooden sticks and a ribbon, showing them to you.

"A rose bouquet for my favorite guy, y/n."  
"That's beautiful, I love it, but the middle one is plain black?"  
"Red is mainstream, babe."

"Thanks, Justin." You kiss him and take the paper cranes, giving them to him.

"I know the story behind this. If you make thousand of it, your wish will be granted."  
"I don't have a thousand, and I don't need that much to have my wish granted."  
"Already? What do you wish for anyway?"

"You to call me babe, Foley." He looks bemused when you kiss him, but now already catch the code, he mouthed the word 'babe' again, making you smile broadly.

"I should ask you to prom with this again then."  
"And I'll keep them here."

🎵 Million million paper roses🎵


	21. Chefs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannah Baker/Reader/Scott Reed

Cooking is the best way to avoid takeout food; it brings joy to who made it and those whom you will share with. Sometimes, cooking isn't just easy as everyone thought, but it could be a romantic thing that's worth a try. You have two best people that you're currently dating at the same time; Hannah Baker and Scott Reed. It may seem weird, but it is what it is.

There's a contrast comparison between while you and Hannah can manage it pretty well, but glad that Scott isn't banned from the kitchen, he almost burnt down his kitchen for cooking chicken, and can only make simple or instant foods. It's your job to guide him every time. Three months have passed, and you can see Scott is getting better, although he can't achieve the pro level yet, and have a cooking date is pretty much a casual thing, besides making out, obviously.

Hannah is the most creative when it comes to new recipes, finding anything simple but can make you all full after eating them. Mostly only snacks can make or sandwiches since school is taking pretty much of your time. Making a perfect plan for the weekend, discussing it over lunch.

"Should we make something this weekend?"  
"I don't know what to make this time, but we've made sushi last week."  
"That was pretty much of my biggest achievement. But, hey, I didn't burn down your kitchen, Hannah."  
"I see you've improved the way you use a knife, Scotty."  
"Thanks, Hannah. I think we should try making spaghetti, no?"  
"I agree, but that's all? No side dish or dessert kind of thing?"  
"How about chocolate balls? It's a simple and low-budget one. Also salad"  
"Sure, I'll get the recipes. How about we make it over to my place? Mom just bought a pack of spaghetti and vegetables."  
"That's settled, then. Just send the recipes and make the list, we still have a few days before Saturday."

"Right, I gotta go to the English class now, I'll see you around, boys." Hannah kisses you then Scott and he kisses you afterward, heading to the next classes. Baseball practice surely makes you tired, glad you still have something to eat at home, you find chicken and broccoli in the fridge, making a quick dinner. Since your parents are busy with works, your mom always leaves the fridge and freezer well-stocked, so you can make something whenever you're hungry.

Hannah is always creatives in her free time, her mom suggests an idea, making donuts with various toppings. While helping his mom making dinner, Scott is still clumsy as usual, his hand is a bit slippery while holding a knife, and almost rub his eyes with the hand that he's just touching the onions with. With the helping of his mom, the soup and the garlic bread are successful.

Today's lunch isn't the best, not much on the menu for this day, and their taste also quite weird, or so you'd say it. At least the pudding is still enjoyable. You three eat the lunch hurriedly and chugging down the water, to dissolve the taste. Hannah takes her lunch box and places it on the table.

"C'mon guys, you should try it." Tasting the sweet and delicious donuts is the best way, but you notice Scott has a bandage wrapped around his finger, none of you noticed that since morning.

"Babe, what happened to you?!"  
"Nothing serious, Hannah. I cut my finger yesterday while helping mom cooking."  
"That sure doesn't look like nothing."  
"it's fine, I already changed the bandage this morning and gave antiseptic under it."  
"Wait, you didn't turn your family into... Woohoo, right?"  
"Woohoo?"  
"You know, Hannah... Vampires."

"Hah! Very funny, y/n. I forgot how to laugh." He snorts at you wiggling your fingers next to him, showing out teeth, biting the air, but Hannah bursts out her laugh.

"Nice one, y/n."  
"Won't be funny if I bite you."  
"Ooh, bite me, Reed."

"Stop getting kinky, boys. Break time is over." You two groan, hearing the bell. The rest of the class is boring, although practice is the only savior from this boredom. You know your parents are staying over the relative.

Friday night is mostly free, you don't know what else to do besides gaming, while Hannah is busy with whatever girls' things she's doing, or a ritual as you always said. On the other side, Scott is busy watching any Youtube videos, from basic tips and tricks to any Masterchef videos, this time he won't repeat that stupid mistake.

Wake up in a good mood, couldn't wait for them to come over, hurriedly shower and making coffee, playing games for a while, until they come, Hannah had everything memorized perfectly, it's your both job to explain it twice to Scott and he takes the biggest knife from the holder and Hannah grabs his arm instantly.

"Woah, hold on, Scotty, not that one! Your job is chopping vegetables, not meat."  
"Use this one. Hold it properly, firm grip or it might slip."  
"Safety first, okay?"

"Here, just like holding a baseball bat; but do not swing it." You hold Scott's hand, guiding him on the empty chopping board, boiling the spaghetti first, then making the sauce on a frypan, while Hannah is making the dessert, easy one, but still keeping an eye on him, none of you want anyone's bleeding in this house.

Hannah didn't doubt you for cooking Italian food, chopping the; spinach, garlic and squeezing the lemon, adding grated cheese, oregano, and shrimp without even checking the measurement. The smell is delicate, making everyone hungry.

"Creamy Lemon Pepper Shrimp Spaghetti, y/n? How can you didn't even see the recipe?"  
"It's all in my head already."  
"Impossible, you just watched the video yesterday, dude."

"Here, have a taste, guys." You let them taste it and Hannah taking care of the rest, while you're washing the dishes, Scott is already finished with the salad.

"Looks perfect, babe. You're good at it."  
"Thanks, y/n."  
"I told you, you can. Just be confident."

You all enjoy the delicious lunch. The salad is fresh, crunchy vegetables, and the spaghetti just hit the right notes for a chef's kiss. Lastly, the sweet dessert, feeling full from the complete lunch, having a discussion after eating.

"Not bad on the salad, Scott. Maybe should be a little nicer next time."  
"Thanks, Hannah. I'll try."  
"The spaghetti was scrumptious, the best I ever ate."  
"Well, chocolate balls suit the moment too."  
"So, I'm the best chef then?"  
"No way, Hannah. Your job was too simple."  
"I'm the best then. I put the right amount of olive oil and mayonnaise in the salad."

"Stop it you two. My task was the hardest, making spaghetti. This is my house and I'm the best here." You raise your hand, stating your opinion while they're still bickering.

"ABSOLUTELY AND CERTAINLY NOT, Y/N!" They answer you simultaneously, and everything turns into a laughter


	22. Spooky

Usually, couples choose romantic or comedies for movie dates, but not for you and Scott, picking up horror movies every time. It's only two days you and Scott are dating before you trap Monty with tricky questions, revealing his secret, crushing on you both too. Been a while you and Scott are around, just to mess up or quick session until he suggested it to be official.

Outside the house, Monty loves anything with adrenaline rush; riding rollercoasters, watching action movies, or gym sessions, but he didn't know that you two put horror in the no. 1 list. Watching a lot of them without getting scared a bit, even in a sleepover, you two feel comfy sleeping in the dark. Scott thinks it'd be just fine to invite Monty for a movie night after you two watched a movie.

"That shit was so fake. What even Conjuring is? Fake porcelain doll."  
"I agree. They were paid just to shoot a toy?"  
"Wanna watch something over your place this weekend? That speaker of yours is a banger."  
"Absolutely. But please put that fake doll movie out of the list."  
"How about tomorrow, since it's Saturday and didn't your sister has a big collection of black and white movies?"  
"Don't ask, she's a connoisseur."

It doesn't take long for Monty to accept the invitation, he arrives slightly past 4 pm, going out a while for ice cream and some junk food before going back home, taking showers, while they're taking turns, you prepare some popcorn and six-pack, it looks cloudy outside, you're sure it'll be a thunderstorm tonight, close the kitchen's windows and curtains. Surely it's starting to rain and you can hear the thunder outside during the shower. Monty has all the guesses wrong after you put the USB stick in the port, choosing the horror one, looking oddly at you two.

"Wait, we're not going to watch Deadpool?"  
"We watched X-Men last week at my place."  
"Fast Furious? G. I. Joe?"  
"Too mainstream and too many times."  
"The Maze Runner or Mockingjay then?"  
"Boring."

"I'd vote The Haunting. Black and white horror would be perfect." Scott raises his hand and you too, nodding, Monty starts to get nervous but trying to hide it.

"Cruz, you're not scared of horror movies, right?"  
"Fuck no, y/n! I ain't scared of this shit."  
"Then let's watch it."  
"But what if the lights suddenly off?"  
"Then we're going to continue it tomorrow."

"Relax, Monty. You get the special seat, between us." You point at the sofa, waiting for his reaction with a sly grin, he knows he can't be scared or backing up, but he's frightened now, hears a thunder that makes him jump, and hugs Scott tightly.

"Said you're not scared."  
"Surprised, that's different."

"Well, we'll kiss the fear away." You both take a turn to kiss him, and you kiss Scott. Watching scary movies with the thunderstorm outside gives a different atmosphere, with the help of the soundbar, enhancing the vibes. Monty sometimes opens his eyes, taking some popcorn, but mostly using both hands to cover his eyes, asking you to hug him, the rain itself probably will pouring until midnight.

"Are you really okay, dude?"  
"I... I'm fine, y/l/n. Just not a big fan of it."  
"It's still nothing there, look."

Monty tries his best but closing his eyes every thirty seconds, whether it's the thunder of the movie that scares him the most, or he's just scared of everything. You and Scott aren't scared at all, besides it's the third time to watch this movie.

He has no idea why you two loves horror movies that much, whether trying to scare him or pranking, his heart is beating fast, it's way scarier than the highest rollercoaster or bungee jumping point in the world. Monty screams again at the jumpscare and exactly a thunder rumble, you can see white the light through the curtain.

The fact is, Monty is scared of dark, horror movies, or thunderstorms, he always hides under the blanket since then. The movie now enters the middle part, it gets more disturbing for him, you and Scott are patting his knee, assuring that they're still there with him, eyes still on the screen, the crying girl now sounds creepier, it's kind of dark in the living room since the curtains are closed and the light is also quite dim, you know you should've changed the lamp yesterday.

Finally, survive another forty-five minutes of the movies, Monty's face has turned pale now, you take the flash disk out and turn off the TV, Scott can feel Monty is shaking, now you two are getting worried, hugging him.

"Monty, you okay?"  
"Maybe..."  
"I'm sorry if we make you scared, babe. We didn't know you hate horror that movie."  
"N-no, y/n. It's fine. Maybe I'm just too scaredy-cat."

"Let's just pick up the trash, mom won't let me have another sleepover after seeing this mess." You three clean the room, Monty keeps sticking around, standing close, scared by the rain, he takes a quick run to the toilet before you two, then the lights got out all of the sudden.

"Y/N!!!"

"Let's just go upstairs, okay? Hold my hand, Monty." You use the flashlight from your phone, going to your room, which is at the end of the hallway, it's way darker upstairs, Scott can feel something snuggling to his legs, scoop up your cat, meowing in a high pitch, scaring Monty.

"Monty, that's just Glameow Scott is holding him." Finally, get inside your room, you can hear dripping water sound. Yes, you forgot to close the window, making the water gets inside and making the floor wet, you tell your boyfriends to wait on the bed since you have to clean up the mess first.

Monty is curling up on your bed, while Scott is trying to get a view from another window, it's pitch black outside, nothing can be seen, only a car or two passing by slowly, Glameow is with Monty, helping him to be less scared of the condition, but you are back and forth cleaning up, some items nearby are getting wet, including your bag. You walk outside, but accidentally stepping on the creaky floor, and get thrown a water bottle.

"Cruz, the hell you doing?!"  
"Y-you're scaring me."  
"This is getting hilarious, Monty."  
"Hurry back then, I can't see anything from here."  
"Fuck's sake, ask Scott to cuddle you then."

You finished cleaning up, put all the wet rags downstairs, cleaning your hands with water from the fridge, the weather today is unfriendly enough to make Monty a scaredy-cat. He's practically afraid of everything, which can be funny. Walking back to your room, hearing the thunder grumbling and the lightning can be seen through the curtains too, you put your cat on the floor, getting inside the cover.

"Let's just sleep, boys. I don't think it'll stop anytime soon."  
"I've checked the weather forecast too."  
"Fuck you, thunder."  
"Monty, babe, we're here. Nothing to be scared of. Right, Scott?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Can we watch another movie tomorrow?"  
"Why not, I've tons of comedic too."

"Just sleep, okay?" It's barely 9.30 pm, he tries to close his eyes while you and Scott are still wide awake, hands wrapped around him, mouthing to each other for a while until Scott turns in, you pet your cat on the floor, he's purring quietly, already asleep too. It feels like already hours they sleep, the rain is still hard outside with thunders and lightning, Monty checks his phone, the time just hit midnight, he swears he can hear something coming closer, cursing himself inside his head, a super loud thunder just strike, feeling he just saw something behind the curtain that makes his eyes widen, pull up the cover again.

Who's there?


	23. Burnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I credit the recipe here, probably you folks would like it :P
> 
> https://www.allrecipes.com/recipe/17981/one-bowl-chocolate-cake-iii/

The benefit of dating Zach that he's super good at cuddle and cooking sometimes. When it comes to a date or sleepover, mostly you two would watch a movie or play video games. He never lets you get close with the team, except with some people he can trust. Nothing much to do if he's busy, probably you'd watch Netflix or playing games.

He takes you to his house on the second month of anniversary, his mom and sister like you, seeing you as a good person and not a gold digger type. You help his mom with cooking which gives a good impression on her. In the third month of anniversary, which happens to be his birthday, you made a small birthday cake, he thinks it is a store-bought since you told him that you failed to make one before, and this one is a big success.

It's a busy season with the test and game, you're always sitting on the bleacher, supporting him, waiting until he finished training, hanging out pretty much is a study session; catching up with classes, assignments, studying for the test. Tomorrow, you have three tests in a day; math, English, and history, asking your mom's permission to stay over Zach's, and you make an agreement with him, you teach him, he makes food.

"This doesn't make any sense."  
"The what is what, Zachy?"  
"This damn equation. How can be a question like this, have an answer equal to 60 mp/h and arrives at exactly 4 pm?! My answer is you're going to crash into someone else's car and equal hospital."  
"Relax, this is math, pretty much things are impossible. See my answer here, so we can finish faster."  
"I swear I can see floating numbers in front of me, y/n. Send SOS."

"Stop being a drama king, just see my answer, and we finish history." You two are already exhausted, working on math then study history and skip English. After you're done, you two lay on the bed, you watch a funny animal compilation on Youtube. He's stroking your brown pixie hair.

"Babe, do you want to make something sometimes?"  
"Like what?"  
"A cake or cookies or pasta or anything?"  
"I'd like to, but we're busy, right? You still have a baseball game to win."  
"Oh, right. But you'll be there, right? I need my good luck charm."  
"Is that even a question?"  
"How about the dinner, I know it was nothing special; frozen lasagna with a dash of hot sauce."

"I was starving, even the most delicious food tastes bland." You put your phone away, snuggling and cuddling with him until you fall asleep. The tests aren't that hard as expected, and he has to train harder since the game is coming closer, mostly just sending texts, he's driving you to school and home. His best friend, Alex couldn't hold the urge to spill things at you.

"Hey, y/n. Your boyfriend said he's craving for something."  
"What is it?"  
"Chocolates."  
"That's all?"  
"Drinks or snacks. Get some celebration, you lovebirds."

"Thanks, useless genie." You laugh sarcastically at him as he sticks his tongue out, thinking about what to make next, finding a five starts recipe. Two weeks have passed, Liberty High win the game, since it's Friday, the team celebrates the victory at a restaurant downtown, but Zach goes to a local dinner, he doesn't like too many guys around you.

"Two double cheeseburgers, fries, and chocolate milkshakes, please."  
"No, I want lychee and a dash of mint."  
"Right away."  
"So... Now we're free, any plans?"  
"Anything you want, babe; movies, video games, funfair, Netflix and chill, or straight to making out?"  
"Hush it, not so loud! Say, are you craving for chocolate?"  
"Correct. I need it now, my mouth tastes bitter lately."  
"I have an idea. Can you come to my house, tomorrow?"

"I'd never say no to an invitation." He kisses you before eating the food, it's not easy for him to convince you to spill secrets, your lips are tightly sealed, making him even more curious. Your parents are going to visit the relatives, you lied to them that you have to study at the library, all the dry ingredients you've bought are stored save in the pantry, take them out and place them on the table. It's still way too early for Zach to wake up, you're playing your x box until you hear the bell ringing.

"Wow, it's 9 am."  
"As I said, I'm extremely curious."

"Come on in then." You take him to the kitchen, his eyes widen seeing the items on the table, smiling contentedly.

"You didn't tell me we're going to make a chocolate cake?!"  
"Surprise is a surprise, babe. Don't ruin it."  
"Let's start then."

"I'll send you the recipe." He receives the instruction and starts finding the ingredients, he knows simple things such as; measuring, put the ingredients in the bowl, and mixing them. While you're preheating the oven, prepare the pan, also keeping your eyes on him, making sure there's no mistake.

"I wasn't expecting that, but you're good at this."  
"Baking?"  
"Yup. I bet it'll be good."  
"Are you complimenting or mocking me?"  
"Both."  
"Fun fact. Gordon Ramsay is a male chef. I can be like him too."  
"Oh, I bet."  
"So, pour this into the pan and wait for thirty-five minutes?"  
"Thirty-five? It's only thirty."  
"The instruction said that."

"No, add another five minutes if it's not quite done yet." Almost making a mistake, you set the timer to thirty minutes, cleaning the tables, and store the ingredients back, playing games for a while, waiting for the cake. He likes to tickle you so he can win the game. The timer is buzzing, you open the oven, test it with a skewer, but slide it back.

"Give it another five minutes."  
"On it. But, why?"  
"It's still soggy."  
"Let's wait then..."

"Come on, dance with me." He puts soft instrumental music, taking your hand to dance in the living room, having a slow dance to cheer you up. You know you're not that tall, even on your toes, he holds you up and kissing you gently.

"Hm... chocolate."  
"You tasted the batter."  
"It's delicious. I enjoy the dance, babe."

"Me too... What is that smell?" You sniff something with a weird smell.

"THE CAKE!" You two run to the kitchen, turn off the oven, open it and take the cake out, put it on a cutting board, using a knife to loosen it from the pan, it's still hot, Zach helps you to take the cake out and let it cool on the cutting board, you put the pan in the sink, drain it with water.

"Sorry, y/n. We should've just stayed in the kitchen."  
"No, it's alright. Accidents happen, right? We can eat it after it cools down."  
"Let's open all the windows and Febreze it. Mom would kill me if she smells this!"  
"On it."

You two exterminate the odor, making sure your mom won't notice, waiting for another ten minutes after it's good enough to cut, Zach takes the first slice from the edges, and it tasted bitter.

"It's horrible... Yuck."  
"No, don't eat from the edges. I'll cut them first. Erase the evidence."

"Wow, that's too much taken." Staring at the cake that's only good in the middle part and looks ugly enough, even your mom never made such a mistake. You try to find something to decorate it, find a mini jar of sprinkles and a box of leftover whipped cream in the back of the refrigerator, your mom used it to decorate your aunt's birthday cake three days ago.

"Want to decorate it? But I ran out of the piping bag."  
"We can use a butter knife."

"Good idea." You two decorate the ugly cake and makes it look beautiful with a little creative touch, take a big slice for two, he holds his fork, tapping your arm.

"Say aah." Taking a bite from his fork, and you notice the whipped cream on your upper lip, want to wipe it with your finger, but he pulls you for a kiss.

"This tastes better."  
"Sly move, babe. I can save the rest of the cake for my family.  
"Yeah, this one is enough."  
"Zach... Can you do that again?"  
"Feed me again? I'm too lazy to move my hands."

"How about this instead?" He pulls you for a deep kiss, tasting like chocolate and smells a little burnt, but you two don't mind.


	24. Ninja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott Reed/Reader

Most of the students think you’re weird for befriending Hannah, but one person is jealous of you both, thinking you two are dating and seeing you two as a sweet couple. You adore her characteristic, but only as a best friend. Sometimes, you two are loud in the classes, the teachers have to separate your seat. Today you and Hannah sit in the back row, whispering jokes about the pictures in the history book and giggling.

“Mr. Y/l/n, Ms. Baker, is there anything you’d like to share with the class?! Well, we’re all ears!”  
“N-no, Ms. Adams, sorry. Please continue.”

“Oh, not that easy. Ms. Baker, take a seat next to Mr. Reed, see if you can still laugh. This is your second warning!” She slams the table and points at the frontest seat, Hannah mouths the word ‘mouthbreather’ at you, and you wink, which makes her yell again. The rest of the class is boring, before leaving she gives you additional essay homework.

“I swear, that apes could start their own band.”  
“Not the apes. That European king, he knows how to take a selfie in the middle ages.”  
“Does thou wish to be phototh upon sire?”

“Stop it, y/n. You’re bothering their soul.” She slaps your arm, and laughing with you, walking her to the next class, you feel someone is following.

“Something wrong, y/n?”  
“Feels like someone’s following us.”

“That’s for interrupting their eternal sleep.” You two walk faster, the one that’s following you is hiding in an empty classroom, right before you turned your back. Before lunch, you check your complimentary box in the social class and find something unexpected inside it.

“Guess what I found in the complimentary box.”  
“What?”  
“A burger coupon.”  
“Must be your lucky day.”

Someone put that on a purpose, baseball practice makes you hungry, your best friends in the team ask you for dinner. It’s in the same place but you feel awkward, picturing yourself as the third wheel. You three swinging dirty jokes until you finished eating, going home in the different route from them, Jeff didn’t know why his best friend is over the cloud and looking like an idiot.

“Green chili burger, check. Chocolate milkshake with strawberry sauce, check.”  
“Can you explain what you’re doing now?”  
“Doing a checklist.”  
“One hell of a creepy move, Scott. You’ve been following him the whole day.”  
“Am not.”  
“Yes, you are, creepy stalker. Just ask him out, for hell’s sake.”

“I’m stealthy, like a ninja. See you tomorrow, Atkins.” Scott walks away but his leg hits the trashcan, almost making him fall, he laughs at him. You know that you’ve been followed by someone for days, but it still remains a mystery. On the other side, you think Scott has a thing for Hannah, so you leave them alone, just like what you’re doing now.

“Well, have a talk, guys. I gotta go.”  
“Why leave now, y/n?”  
“Groceries aren’t gonna buy themselves.”

“Since when you’re busy with that?” Probably it’s a good thing for you to do, but it’s not for them.

“Can you give this to him?” Scott hands her a chocolate bar and left, she has no problem swinging by your place, what surprise you is that is your favorite brand. The day of the year, dressing up day, you dress up as a Dementor and Hannah as Hermione, pretty much the other students are dressing up as their idols or something else, you see Scott is dressed in black from head to toe and a headband.

“What are you, dude?”  
“A ninja.”  
“Are you even qualified as one?”  
“Oh, I’m a master, y/n.”  
“Really? I guess I’ll see you around, guy. If I don’t come back from the physics class then I’d probably be dead.”

“Hannah, do you mind?” He leaves her in the hallway and going to the second floor, looking for you, this time he almost gets caught, he grabs Zach’s shoulders and hiding, but you already entered the class.

“Seriously, man?”  
“The power of emergency.”  
“You’re a rookie ninja, Reed. A master doesn’t hide behind their friend’s back.”  
“Shut up, Dempsey. I’m a master, mark my word.”

He finally has the courage to ask you out on Saturday, the weather is a bit sunny and windy, perfect to be outside, going in his car to the next town. Walking by feet to the town square for snacks, you haven’t said what you want, he buys your favorite snacks, and ask him questions.

“Thought you’re with her now?”  
“Who?”  
“Hannah, aren’t you two sort of together now?”

“Wha- No! We’re not dating!” This is not your first time throwing a dumb question, but today you make everything straight up to awkward mode, he drives you home and counts that date as a failure. Scott didn’t give up that easy, you’re not aware that he has a crush on you, not Hannah, and keep stalking you.

Jeff has been holding his laughter at you both, you didn’t catch the code and Scott acts like a ninja every day. Still, you try to set them together, making all the master plan goes south. He’s trying to complete the checklists, but luck seems to be on his side today.

“Mr. Y/l/n, you’re going to work on this project with Mr. Reed. Ms. Baker, you work with Ms. Davis.”  
“But sir, I always do it with Hannah.”  
“Yeah, I agree.”  
“No, you two always talk, and none of you consider my class seriously.”  
“But..”  
“Do as I said or headmaster’s office!”

It’s not that you don’t like working with Scott, it’s just that you can’t switch inner jokes with him. Been days since you received sweet notes both in the complimentary bag or your locker, no idea whose handwriting is that and being followed day and night by a mysterious person, but this person is good at hiding, pretty much everywhere.

Friday is a cursed day for you, there aren’t any classes that you share with Hannah, cracking jokes on the way to school, you open your locker and a note falls on the floor, it’s a love letter, probably. 'Your new haircut looks nice, love it.’

“How does this person know I had a haircut yesterday?”  
“One of your fangirl, maybe.”  
“Ooh, spooky.”  
“Forget it then. I hope you survived Friday; math, geography, history, and Spanish.”

“Call 911 later.” You pinch her cheek and walking to the first class. Baseball practice is canceled due to the thunderstorms, waiting for the rain to calm down, talking in front of your locker with your best friend.

“Ms. Adams has a poor sense of humor.”  
“Yeah, she’s suck. Are you still being followed until now, y/n?”  
“No idea who is it.”  
“Ghost then.”

“Shh… I heard something.” You open your bag and take your pencil case, that creep must be nearby, the footsteps are getting closer, you throw the item at the shadow coming from the west wing and that person fell on the floor.

“Ow! What the hell?!” You’re surprised to see who’s that.

“Scott?!”  
“Yeah, that’s me. Scott Reed, the victim of a flying pencil case!”  
“Why are you following us?”  
“Not you both, just you, y/n. Jeez, I was careful enough.”  
“What the hell are you talking about?! Wait, you’re the person who has been following me?”  
“Sorta. Mostly yes.”  
“For what reason?”

“I’ll explain it why. My best friend here claims he’s a ninja, mostly just following you, literally. He’s too shy to get closer to you because you are his crush. You may kiss the groom, y/n.” Jeff comes from the same direction as him, laughing.

“TMI TMI!” His face turns red and getting nervous, you look at his forehead, the mark from earlier, kiss it.

“Oh, thanks. That doesn’t hurt anymore.” Your lips migrate from his forehead to his lips.

“Stop your ridiculous act already. Now you have me, satisfied?” He grins sheepishly, whether embarrassed of his act or happy to be with you.


	25. Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monty De La Cruz/Reader

Monty’s life is getting better now, he gets a chance to live with his mom after his dad put behind the bars. His mom is a good person and he can tell her everything without being judged or abused. That’s not the only one, under the rules of the new headmaster, bullying and sexual rape are no more, stricter rules and punishments makes the school getting better and a safe environment for everyone.

Since that day, Monty has embraced the good side, he stopped bullying students and hiding. He knows his mother always knew that he liked guys since then and didn’t put pressure on him. It happens to be you are the lucky person, a teammate, things are pretty quick for you two, dating after practices, or drinking coffee at Monet’s.

It’s been four months that he’s away from his dad, but he still has nightmares, although it’s only two months you’re together, he feels close to you to share his stories, and you’re always there to assure him that everything is good and nothing to worry about. You know it’s hard for Monty to open up, but you never rush him, instead just listening to his story is enough. When it’s just the two of you, Monty is a clingy person rather than a timer bomb

You had invited him for a sleepover several times, and you noticed that he’s always curling when he sleeps, sometimes he’s shaking from the nightmare, you hug him from behind, calming him down. He insisted on cuddles after he woke up, you realize that he cried in his sleep once, but you never bring up the topic until now because that’s not something you’re supposed to do.

It’s almost the school break, meaning there are a load of exams to be done and a game to win. Being busy, spending time with books and balls, texting sweet words every day. Never been in his life Monty feels grateful to have you by his side. But today he feels down, and only wants to talk in his place after school.

“Is everything okay, babe?”  
“No, yes… I don’t know.”  
“Hey, remember the rule; you can talk to me no matter what happens.”  
“It’s just dad… He… Me…”

“What is it, Monty?” He starts to sob in front of you, covering his face with his palm, you hug him and take the handkerchief from your pocket, wiping his tears, shushing him.

“You don’t have to say it now, babe. It’s all right.”  
“Y/n, he abused me. He’s always drunk, hitting me, pushing me against the wall, calling me names.”  
“Did he really called you that?”  
“Yes! Pussy, sissy, pansy, bitch, fruit, slut, whore, you name them.”  
“Shh, he’s not here anymore, okay? Forget him.”  
“And now you see me like this. Crying like a bitch in front of you!”  
“Hey, it’s okay, let it all out. It’s just me, Monty, you don’t have to be shy. I’m not telling anyone about this.”  
“Thanks, y/n… Crying makes me hungry.”  
“What do you want to eat?”

“I think mom has frozen meatballs and ice cream.” You two enjoy the food in front of the TV, he prefers watching cartoons, while his mom is still at work until late at night. He’s afraid of the dark, leaving the bed lamp on, scared of another nightmare, he stares at the Scooby-doo action figure you gave him. It’s hard for you to predict Monty’s mood, he could be happy and angry or sad at the same time or have a mood swings every ten minutes, at one point, he can send you a text at 3 am, saying he misses you, and leave the window unlocked so you can sneak in. He’s always jealous when you talk with another kid and always holding your hand so nobody can get closer to you.

“Monty, do you wanna play games at my house? Let’s spend our time together.”  
“I’m gonna win this time.”  
“Chocolate pudding for the bet then?”

“Fine.” You let him win, of course, you don’t like seeing him pout.

“Hey, son. Bring your boyfriend now?”  
“It’s okay, mom. Tomorrow is Saturday.”  
“Your mom seems to be a nice person.”  
“Hey, you do realize I have two moms, right?”  
“Oh, yeah… Cool moms. Guess you didn’t have any problems coming out, right?”

“Nah, I came out when I was 11, it was during dinner, they already know.” You shrug and keep playing until your mom calls you two for dinner, it’s the first time Monty feels accepted by other people, while usually isn’t, your moms think that he’s a good person, but you didn’t tell them the whole backstory of him. He’s already on the bed, ready to sleep, curling as usual.

“Why are you sleeping like that?”  
“I feel safe like this.”  
“You know, you look like… A cat in that pose.”  
“I’m a what now, y/n?”  
“A cat. Or should I give you a pet name?”  
“Nope, that’s disgusting.”  
“Okay then, good night.”

“No, cuddle me, babe!” He turns you to face him, he’s snuggling closer. He didn’t know that he talks in his sleep, making you awake three times, calming him down. In school, you low-key teasing him, trying to make him smile but he hisses every time, even tickling him, ended up with him pinch you. He feels bored at home because his mom busy working, he calls you to come to his place, fifteen minutes ride to his place.

“Monty, what is it?”  
“I’m bored. Do you wanna watch a movie in my room?”  
“Sure, anything’s good.”  
“I want to watch Frankenweenie, is it too childish? Or should I pick something better or, or-”

“Monty, babe. Anything you pick is good, it’s not childish if you watch cartoons, I’m okay with that. I’d watch anything you pick, relax.” You kiss him, he looks anxious at his choice. Sitting on the floor, watching the movie, he loves to curl up and laying his head on your lap while you’re stroking his hair. Simple movie date, with snacks and drinks, not even a second Monty wants to let go of your arms, clinging over your body, he scratches you lightly when you want to get up.

“Stay here for a while?”  
“Fine. You know, I really should call you with something cute.”  
“Like what?”  
“Kitty.”  
“Ew, no. Stop.”

“Kitty, kitty, kitty.” You stand up and calling him in a teasing tone, his face is getting pinker, lightly pushes you to the bed.

“MONTGOMERY, STOP!” He gets on top of you, having tickle wars, you both laughing until you get the chance to hug him tightly.

“Stop tickling me or I won’t stop calling you kitty!”  
“Make me!”  
“Oh yeah!”  
“On second thought. I think it’s cute… But only if we’re at each other’s houses, okay?”  
“Sure thing, Monty.”  
“Uh… Call me kitty, y/n.”

“Sure thing, kitty.” You kiss him as he’s curling next to you.


	26. Patient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott Reed/Reader

Dating Scott Reed as a teammate is fun until it comes to the bedroom business, he looks tough outside, but he could beg you to order him around. He loves to be your sub, taking control of him, being under you every time. Last week, the studying session became out of the window, at first he shyly kissed you and got handsy, you pinned him down and started kissing him. He's ready to give you a blowjob, but his parents are home earlier, and the tension suddenly vanished into the thin air.

You know that your boyfriend could be needy sometimes to get whatever he wants, but he won't say it straight up, making you have to solve his code, but his face turned instantly pink if you get the guess right for another making out session, he gives you a sheepish grin and always ready for your command. It's been a week since the accident, he keeps giving you clues but you play dumb, teasing him with kisses, making him wanted you more.

Today's schedule is pretty loose, you only share gym class and baseball practice with him, you tease him by stretching your body, your shirt is slightly lifted, showing a light trail of hair, he almost lost concentration in each class, couldn't stop staring at you during gym class. Playing basketball, jumping around him, now he can see your abs too, showering and using the new body spray to tease him even more, during lunch, his hand is on your thigh, caressing you. You try not to get a boner at school, distracting yourself in the history textbook, or you'll get embarrassed for an unwanted accident.

He won't stop telling you how bad he wants you after school, but you tell him to be patient until the end of the day. Baseball practice is hard when he keeps distracting you with a low, soft moan, sending chills to your spine. Driving back home, he looks uncomfortable, throwing a small tantrum that you have to fill the gas, and makes the route even longer and the line is long too.

"How long does this take, y/n?"  
"No idea, babe. But, why are you covering yourself with the bag? Don't you usually put it under the seat?"  
"I'm hard down there, okay?!"  
"What?! For how long?!"  
"The moment we get in the car. I want you so bad, y/n, stop telling me to be patient!"

"Be patient, Scott." You kiss his lips before get out and fill the tank, driving to his house, his parents won't be home for another two days, he tugs your hand to his room, making you sit on the bed, while he's sitting on your lap, grinding his hard rock member against you, kissing roughly.

"What do you want now, babe?"  
"Stop teasing me, y/n. I want you now!"  
"I don't know... Do you want me that bad?"  
"Fuck me hard, y/n! Give it to me now, I need it!"  
"Woah, if that's the case, lie on the bed then. But, be my good little sub, listen to me, okay?"

"Yes! Whatever you say, y/n!" You see him lying on your bed, you unbuckle his belt and push down his jeans and boxer, you can't believe what you see; his precum already leaking, and couldn't wait anymore.

"Look how dirty you are. Being wet for me for so long."  
"Can't stop it."

"Shut up. I'll solve your problem." The second he feels your mouth, he moans softly, becomes louder as you suck him faster, stroking him too. He takes his jacket and shirt off, throws them on the floor, while you're still fully clothed, suddenly he pushed your head down, groaning, his cum shooting inside you. You get up and swallow it all, he looks guilty at you.

"S-sorry, you didn't tell me I'm allowed to come."  
"It's fine. Well, take off my clothes and suck me. Now."

"Okay." He gets up and taking off all your clothes, heard you gave him an order, he did it instantly, on his knees, sucking you, until you're wet enough. You tell him to lie back, you take the condom, lube, and a tie, tying his hands up, he's grinning, your hands running up and down, kissing his necks first, down to his chest, pinching and licking his nipples, planting kisses on his abdomen, he laughs, telling you to do it already.

"Shh, no talking." You continue kissing his inner thighs, until you're ready, pouring the lube on your dick and his hole.

"What color?"  
"Green."

"Good." You put one of his legs on your shoulder, making it easier to slide inside him, he couldn't contain his feeling, moaning your name as you try to match the rhythm, kissing him, you see how bad he wants to touch you. He begs you to go faster, his moan gets louder, high pitching, one of your hands stroking him, you see him wants to say something.

"Anything else you want?"  
"Nip my neck..."  
"You want a mark?"

"Why not?" The second he finished his words, you go to his neck, leaving a hickey, your hands trying to get on his back, scratching him there too. You can't hold yourself, seeing his cute face, ramming your dick inside him, you pull out and take the condom, make him suck you, he begs to put it back.

"Come inside me."  
"Keyword?"  
"Please. Can I come too, please?"

"Go on." You let him come first, you hold his waist, pushing your dick inside to release the cum, you pull out slowly and grabbed a small towel, place it under his butt. Untie him and checking his condition.

"Are you okay?"  
"Yep, thanks for that, y/n."  
"I'm not really into playing rough, but since you made me..."  
"No, I like it. Being under you, seeing you dominate me."  
"I prefer being gentle actually."  
"Well, you won't give it unless I beg."  
"Maybe you should stop seduce me too often. I can't get a boner at school, okay?"  
"Cause you keep ignoring me."

"Now I'm not, right? Here, drink some water." While he drinks, you wipe your body and baby wipes, then cleaning him, throw the trash and pick the clothes on the floor.

"Whoa, are you leaving now?" You get dressed and take the car key.

"I'm gonna buy us a pizza. What toppings do you want?"  
"Mushroom and cheese. Hurry back, y/n."

"Be patient, darling." You kiss him before leaving, getting the food, he puts his clothes back, curling up on the bed, waiting for you.


	27. Potion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott Reed/Reader  
> Harry Potter AU

"Tell me something bad about me, Sheri."  
"Nothing. You're perfect, Chloe. Blond hair, blue eyes, slim fit, smart, cheerful, beautiful. Do I have to continue?"

"I mean, look at him. He ignores me since the first year, and rejected my yule ball invitation." Chloe points her finger at Scott, who's walking out from the dining hall with Quidditch uniform with the team.

"Should we follow them?"

"Sure." They both walking to the Quidditch Ground, there are students there, since it's Saturday, and you're also there, sitting and watching your friend training. The Gryffindor team captain's, Zach Dempsey didn't like to see you around too often because you're a Slytherin.

"This training will be more intense than before. I already put my mind to this new strategy." It's not Gryffindor if they don't train at any time possible, they lost to Slytherin last month, which put them into a deep shame. You know that you and Scott are friends since the first year, but in Quidditch, such a thing doesn't exist.

"Hey, why don't we go to Zonko's Joke Shop? They must've Love Potion there." The girls are going to Hogsmeade only to buy a small bottle of potion which won't do good. Zach looks pissed seeing you hanging out with his teammates, he groans when Scott didn't want to go to the dining room with the team.

"Reed, come on. Stop hanging with y/n."

"Not this again, Dempsey. Get over it." You hate the argument, leaving them on the door, taking a seat between students from your house. Chloe is eyeing you from afar, she hates you to the core for hanging with her crush. Back in the room, Scott is exasperated to see another box of chocolate with a cringy love letter from Chloe.

Monday happens so fast, studying and Quidditch practice, you spend your free time to read Advanced Potion Making, your friend takes a seat next to you, seeing the title.

"Amortentia? I didn't know you like that one."  
"Nope, just reading. It's disgusting, way to cheat to get love from someone."  
"I heard a sixth-grader was sent to the hospital because of it. That's sick."  
"Does the team still hate me until now? Do you guys hate me for being a Slytherin?"  
"I don't. I mean, you're a good person, there's no way that I don't like you."

"You like me?" You ask him and he stammers.

"As a friend, of course. You're smart, good in combat, Quidditch, and I feel I can talk to you easily."  
"Thanks, that's nice."  
"SHH!"

"Let's go." You two leave the library after Madam Pince shushing you. Attending Defence Against the Dark Arts class before training, your team set up a new strategy, surfing on the broom. Of course, Zach is there, watching your team.

"Spy calling a spy."  
"I'm learning their strategies, Reed. That's two different things."  
"Whatever."  
"Look, they're surfing on their broom, no safety there. Just show off."

"Hey, boys." Chloe comes and takes a seat next to Scott, subtly flirting.

"Have you got my letter?"  
"Nope."

"Scotty, why are you always ignoring me?" She chases him as he left back to the castle.

"Number one; stop calling me that. Number two; you're extremely annoying."  
"Just one date, okay? Tea shop or the Three Broomstick then. I always liked you since the first grade."  
"I don't like you and you can't make me. Ever."

"Scotty!" She yells his name as he keeps walking, ignoring her. After dinner, she finds you walking to the dungeon and stops you.

"This is all your fault, y/n!"  
"What did I do?"  
"You make Scott hates me even more."  
"Well, that's your own fault."  
"I will make him love me, whatever it takes."

"That doesn't sound very Hufflepuff to me." You leave her on the floor, she becomes more irritated by you. Chloe hasn't used the potion yet but keeps sending snacks for Scott which he always gives to his friends. In Care of Magical Creatures class, you sit on a boulder with him, you take cheese sandwiches from your bag, give one to him.

"Snatched it from the kitchen."  
"Thanks, dude."  
"Training again today or not?"

"Yeah, I want some lemon tea after the session." You two quickly eat it and follow the class. Chloe is extremely jealous of seeing you two so close until lunchtime. She sits with Sheri, you can see her pours something, but unclear what it is, coming to your table.

"Want some tea, Scott?"  
"What did you put inside it?"  
"It's just a tea, y/n. I'm trying to be nice here."

"I saw you put something in it." You take the tea and smell it; rum, chamomile, and green apple. Something's not right, glad your friend rejected it.

"No, thanks. I already have my tea here." She leaves after he said that and checks the vial, she already used more than five drops, perhaps ten. There's nothing Zach could do to stop Scott from hanging out with you after school, going to the owlery to check the letters from your parents, and your mom made you two jars of coffee biscuits, give one of them to him.

"Glad I'm your friend, I get free snacks."  
"Didn't Chloe provides you?"  
"I let the others eat it and threw the letters in the fireplace. That shit is too cringy for my eyes."  
"Good then."

"Thanks anyway. I gotta go back now. See ya." He kissed your cheek before leaving.

All of Chloe's attempt is a failure, you always stopped her before Scott eats or drinks anything from her, you doubt it that she poured love potion in it since she changed the vial and that has been happening for a month.

You never stated that you and Scott are dating, it's just a casual hangout at Three Broomstick with Butterbeer, you get a bit naughty, dropping a few drops of rum inside it. As usual, Chloe and Sheri are there, this time, they couldn't believe their eyes, Scott kisses your lips without hesitation, her blood boils instantly, dragging her friend out after she put the money on the table. You two walking around Hogsmeade, getting some sweets from Honeydukes, and return to the castle.

Chloe is furious at you, she wants to use her final plan now. Scott already told Zach to back off because he thinks that his act is ridiculous to stop you from seeing him and saying that you're his best friend outside the game. You're walking to the field and see the girls again, now you catch them using the potion inside the drinks and the cake.

"I knew it. You two are pulling tricks on him."  
"Mind off your business, y/n! This is between me and Scott. Sheri, shake that bottle."  
"Go away, y/n. If Scott can't love Chloe, she'll do whatever it takes!"

"You two are mad." You leave them, Chloe has switched the bottle in the changing room before going to the bleachers. The first thing that Scott did after training is seeing you, he wants to drink the tea, but you stop him.

"Don't drink it, dude."  
"Why?"  
"Chloe mixed it with poison."

"Stop accusing me, y/n. I didn't do anything." You see the girls walking towards you

"I don't believe you." You take the bottle away and by sheer coincidence that your head house is nearby, you stop him.

"Professor Snape. I believe this drink is mixed with the potion, could you check it?" He takes the bottle and sniffs it, the girls are afraid.

"Who puts an excessive amount of Amortentia in here?" No one answered the question until he repeats it, Chloe slowly raises her hand.

"Chloe? Merlin's beard!"  
"I had to do it because you keep ignoring me!"  
"Do you realize that if he drinks it he could end up in the hospital? That doesn't create real love and you know it!"  
"Shut up, y/n. Shut up! Like hell, you know things about love."  
"You want to make me obsessed with you, Chloe? For what reason? Glad y/n stopped me."  
"I want you to love me whatever it takes, Scott."

"Ahem. Professor Dumbledore's office. Now." Snape dismisses her, and the students that are around laughing at her, you feel relieved but Scott still couldn't believe what just happened.

"Blimey, that was..."  
"Unexpected?"  
"Can't believe that. If only I drank it, I'd be in the hospital now."  
"That's one bloody nasty trick."  
"I don't need such a thing to make me fall in love. Besides, I already have you."  
"Huh?"

"You're my Amortentia, y/n." He kisses you in front of the students and you suddenly running off.

"The last one gets to the castle rotten egg!"

"Oh, you don't!" He runs behind you, the guy that makes him in love with.


	28. Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monty De La Cruz/Reader

There’s a new under construction amusement park in the next town, ninety minutes by car. The last time you went to such a place with your family was when you were in sixth grade. It was the fourth of July festival in San Francisco with your cousins, and it doesn’t seem to attract you anymore. For Monty, it’s not the same thing, he’s always eager to check places like that and go whenever he gets the chance.

“Babe, can we go to this place, please?” He hands you a folded flyer from his wallet, grinning happily.

“It’s not open yet, Monty.”  
“Well, when they’re open later, of course. Pretty please?”

“Okay, sure.” You don’t have the heart to say no and couldn’t resist his puppy eyes, he kisses you instantly after you agree. It’s still a month away before the place opens, and Monty couldn’t wait for sure.

Besides practicing baseball and hitting the gym, you two go to the movie, playing bowling, or arcade. There are better things than staying at home, according to Monty, you know his father is abusive and homophobic, he hates it that he has to live under the same roof with him. You know that if Monty couldn’t sleep at night, he’d rather sneak into your house to sleep, at least until early in the morning. Today, he asks you to go out with him to the arcade, you know you’re not the best at playing shooting games or crane dolls. He beats you at those two games easily, you give up when you can’t grab a doll from that machine, and already spent all your coins for it. You sulk and can only watch a doll that you wanted so bad.

“Stupid machine ate my coins, Cruz.”  
“Aww, does my boyfriend want something? I can get it if you want.”  
“Forget it. I’ll get us some food. Want anything?”

“Fries and fried chicken would be nice.” You walk away and order the food while he’s still standing in front of the crane machine, inserting a coin, and take the doll in the middle. It takes you a while to buy the food because of the long queue, while walking back, he sits on a chair, waiting for you.

“I got this for you.” He shows you a brown weasel doll he hid behind his back and you look shy.

“I thought you already forget it.”  
“Nah, you wanted this, right?”  
“No, thanks, Monty. I’m not in the mood for a doll anymore.”  
“Okay, I’ll just keep it then.”

“Here, two bucks. I’ll pay for the loss.” You give him the money and didn’t talk about it anymore until you’re home. Back at his place, his father is already wasted on the couch, but his sister is still up, knocking on her door. He complains to her how the date was a failure, you rejected the gift, so he gives the doll to her, and she giggles which is confuses him even more.

“This isn’t his favorite, but something else.”  
“Well, what is it then?”

“Maybe you should start your own investigation tomorrow.” She leaves him bedazzled until tomorrow. Now, he sees your keychain and the stickers on your phone case. Giving him a crystal-clear clue, but you feel uneasy to see him at school.

“Hey, about yesterday…”  
“It’s fine, it’s just a small thing.”  
“Actually, I wanted to say sorry for turned down a gift.”

“Forget it. We must go to that amusement park, you know?” He winks at you and you smirk, playing dumb.

“Impatient one you are, huh?”  
“Well, you didn’t come along at the Fourth anyway.”  
“Yeah, I didn’t.”  
“You absolutely have to come. It’d be weird if you didn’t.”  
“Give me a solid reason.”

“Simple; I don’t wanna be alone there.” He whines at you as if you don’t understand it.

“I’ll see what I can do.” You stick your tongue out and walking to the first class of the day.

It’s a normal day at school with classes, baseball practice, gym sessions. Counting days until the day where you’ll go to the amusement park, but the plan is out of the window when there are tests that make you have to study and the teachers that keep throwing assignments with short deadlines makes you have to push it back. A week in the warzone is finally done, you’re free to go. Even though you have a car, Monty still insists on the gentleman part which picks you up and driving.

Although there are a lot of Liberty High students who come there, you don’t mind them, mostly they bring their dates too. Going with Monty is also considered as one, riding the rollercoaster, going to the haunted house, enjoying the adrenaline rush, making a pitstop at a snacks booth before continue. Zach asks you both to play go-kart, but Monty excuses himself to the restroom, leaving you with the others. While it’s true that he needs to go, but he takes another route to the shooting games area, there are a lot of people younger than him, but he’s confident enough to play them. There’s one game that attracts his eyes, walking to the booth instantly.

“How to win that doll?”  
“Shoot the black cans. If you get them in a row, it’s yours, mister.”  
“Okay, how much for it?”  
“Three bucks.”

“Fine, here ya go.” He takes the rifle, loads it, closes one of his eyes to aim better. One, two, three, four, five, he clears all the black cans and wins the first prize. Couldn’t wait to show it to you, he finds you with the guys enjoying corn dogs and milkshakes, glad he already texted you, so you buy him a snack too. You see what he’s holding, and your face goes pink in a second.

“Where were you, Cruz?”  
“Shooting games. I was lucky enough to win the first prize.”  
“Oh, you meant, you bribed them?”  
“It was all talent, Foley, shut it.”  
“Y/n, can you hold it for a second?”  
“What?”  
“Hold the doll, I want to eat. Probably my sister would love it.”

“Okay…” You’re subtly stroking the doll. It’s not the cheapest type, since the fur is fluffy enough that makes you want to hug it, but remember where you are right now, you have to hold the urge, at least until everyone finishes the foods. Walking back to the parking area which is pretty far from the food stands, your face is still pink, and he refuses to hold it. You two get in the car, you put it on the back seat, and he scowls.

“It’s not for Estella, dumbass. It’s for you.”  
“For real?”  
“Well, I know you love Snoopy very much, judging by; your keychains, phone case, wallpapers, hell, even doodles on your notebooks.”  
“But you said…”  
“I don’t wanna embarrass you in front of them. But that is actually for you, I win it, and it’s yours.”

“Aww, thanks, babe.” You take the doll back and kiss him, way to say thank you for the gift. Driving back home, he sees you hugging it tightly, knowing how much you adore that black and white dog, and it’ll stay on your bed, definitely.


	29. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott Reed/Reader

It was tiring, it really was, and it happened so quickly in front of your eyes. You were about to start seventh grade, you feel empty inside the second you heard the news that your sister died in an accident before she even gets the chance to go to her favorite university.

You’ve been quieter since then, your parents agreed to lock her room and keep the key somewhere safe. At the beginning of your freshman year, you introduced yourself as an only child, which everyone believes. Playing baseball is the only thing that makes you feel serene, although not all your teammates are good people, you grow up to be close with Scott Reed since he’s also a quiet guy.

Everything is so smooth between you and him from freshman through junior year. But that doesn’t mean that you can tell him about your utmost secret. You know that Scott is a good guy but sometimes he’s affected by Bryce’s words without thinking first.

Attending Bryce’s party on Saturday is nice, talking with the others, free snacks and drinks, he invites you to play poker. Having talks until Bryce trying to tell a joke, usually, it’s whether corny or just not funny at all, according to you. This time, you have no idea that he makes jokes about dead people, the others find them funny, but that makes you feel nauseous and after fifteen minutes, you couldn’t take it anymore.

“Excuse me, I gotta take a piss.” You didn’t show up for almost ten minutes, and Scott searches for you everywhere and he finds you in the toilet, standing near the sink, clutching to your stomach.

“Babe, are you okay?”  
“Not really, I think I ate too much hot Cheetos.”  
“Want me to find you a medicine?”

“Nah, I’ll just go home.” You left hurriedly, driving back home, you cry on your pillow, missing your sister. Turns out, the kids at school like Bryce’s jokes, telling much more jokes about it until Scott takes a part in it.

“I don’t wanna be Batman, cos my parents will be dead.” While the other laugh, you scowl and walked away. Meeting Clay in the library and you slump on the chair.

“I’m sick of them.”  
“Who?”  
“Everyone, they think making jokes about dead people are funny. Well, they’re not.”  
“That’s awful, y/n…”  
“The worst part is Scott made one about Batman. Not my parents, but her… It’s not funny anymore.”

“Hey babe, hey Clay.” You leave with a cold shoulder, Scott looks confused at you and asking Clay.

“What’s wrong with y/n?”  
“He doesn’t feel well.”  
“I know-”  
“Not physically, emotionally. Apparently, you guys find a good joke that he doesn’t like.”  
“He’s just being emotional.”

“No, he’s not. Lemme explain it.” Clay has always been your best friend since elementary school, and he’s the only one who knows about it. He tells Scott everything about your sister and how much you hate jokes about deaths and the previous one, where you may have reacted too much over a car crash news on TV because that happened at the exact place where your sister’s life was taken. Scott frowns upon his words, realizes his mistakes, he didn’t know that he hurt your feelings. You avoid him at every class, even practice. He tries to catch up with you after training, he grabs your hand while you’re walking to the parking lot.

“Y/n, Clay told me about it. I didn’t know that it hurts you that much.”  
“Oh, that’s nothing. I’m just not a big fan of boring jokes.”  
“Wait, y/n…”

“I gotta go now.” You let go of his hand and get in the car, driving home. It’s been three days that you’ve been avoiding him, didn’t reply to his texts, or return his calls. He wants to hold your hand but you push him away, now you break his heart too, but you couldn’t care less.

“C'mon, dude. Don’t be such a grumpy old man.” Bryce nudges your shoulder, trying to make you laugh, but you yawn.

“I’m not in the mood today.” You leave your friends and going to the first class, which Scott happens to be there too, taking a seat next to you.

“Babe, please talk to me. I’m really sorry, okay?”

“I’m not your babe anymore.” You move to the front desk. During lunch, you’re outside, sitting alone under the three, usually you enjoy the chocolate pudding, but now it tastes bland. Walking back to the cafeteria to return the tray, you see him again, holding the pudding.

“For you.” You ignored him completely as if he’s not there. Scott already gave up and found Clay.

“Jensen, you’re my last hope. What to do now?”  
“Have you tried?”  
“Yes! Saying sorry, saved a chocolate pudding for him, but now I’m a ghost. Please, Clay, I love him so much, it breaks my heart to see him like that. I want to fix everything here, am I too late? Did y/n hate me now? I didn’t know the impact would be that big for him.”

“Scott, calm down. I don’t think it’s too late.” Clay shakes his shoulders lightly.

“Well, what should I do now?”  
“How about you invite him over? Playing games, then slowly talk about it again, I know he’ll understand.”  
“It’s been three days that he ignores me.”  
“Let’s try with that one. But for now, give him some time alone.”

“Thanks, Clay.” Scott hugs him and left, thinking the perfect scene to apologize. It’s officially seven days since you started making distance with him, he sends you a message to play games at his house, and you send an ‘ok’.

You enjoy playing CS: GO with him until, he tries to sit closer, moving inch by inch, until you feel his thigh next to yours, but his eyes still on the screen, this time, he lets you win the game.

“Is there any reason to invite me here?”  
“I wanted to say sorry. From the bottom of my heart.”  
“So you know now?”  
“Yes… Clay told me everything. I didn’t know you had a sister and I thought you were just overreacting over the news and I made a fucking stupid joke that I shouldn’t have…”

“Oh, so you do know.” You snort and he hugs you.

“Y/n, I want to apologize, please… I’m sorry.”  
“Yeah, okay, case closed.”

“No, not like that. Wait here.” He lets go of the hug, going to the kitchen to take a plate of pancake and chocolate pudding.

“You can’t bribe me like this.”  
“Seems like you still haven’t forgiven me either.”

“Fine, I eat them.” You eat the foods in front of you, those are your favorite, you see him sitting quietly, watching you eat, you decide to share half of it with him, and you feel better after eating. Stroking his knuckles with your thumb, smiling softly.

“I forgive you, Scott.”  
“For real this time?”  
“Yes, I’m sorry too, I’ve been too hard on you.”

“No, babe. It was all my fault. Thanks for forgiving me.” You shush him by crashing your lips. All is well now.


	30. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott Reed/Jeff Atkins/Reader

Social media and its trends are always around, especially for the young generation. They think that doing challenges will make them famous, it's basically nowadays mindset. There are always new viral around, and you simply follow them, that's what you always do. It began five months ago, at first you're not really interested in it, but Jeff and Scott do, you know that they're dating, but somehow they roped you into TikTok and their relationship too.

Making videos with them is fun, you also gain a significant number of followers in two weeks, including your Instagram too. You three usually make a video before classes, during the break, or after school hours. Nonetheless, you're satisfied with this achievement.

At this very moment, the most viral challenge is Kiki Do You Love Me dance, most of the students in Liberty High are doing it, Jeff knows how to kick it up a notch and make it a thousand times better. Execute the plan you've been working on, the result isn't what you thought at first, you have the highest viewers, while Scott is the second and Jeff is the last because he missed a step.

"Didn't know you can dance like that."  
"It's all talent, you know."  
"Hey, we've been rehearsing this."

"Don't be sad, Atkins. Come, we'll get some ice cream now." You drive to the mall and pay for his snacks. Checking the phone, the number of viewers has increased again, making you all satisfied.

"What to do next?"  
"Spicy food? You two are so dead."  
"Pfft, dream on, Atkins."  
"Oh, have you ever eaten spicy foods in your life, Scotty?"  
"Yeah, spicy burger."  
"Hah! That's a kindergarten level. Real men eat real spicy food. How about you, y/n?"  
"No offense, Mexican foods aren't as spicy as Indians'."

"Get your game on, y/n." You and Jeff are doing high five while Scott already saw the end before it began. He's the one who can't handle the 'real' spicy food. Gathering at Jeff's house on Saturday for brunch plus making the video, you can smell the delicious spicy chicken enchiladas. The hoy air combined with spicy foods on the table makes Scott's eyes watery, unsure whether he'll survive or not.

"This is better to be spicier than the tandoori chicken I ate yesterday." You scowl, and Jeff smirks.

"Let's say twenty bucks?"  
"Deal. If this food ain't that spicy, I'll fly to India to eat chicken vindaloo."  
"Guys, stop. You're scaring me now."

"Relax, Scott. Come, sit in the middle." Jeff points to the chair, he sits there, the food is already in front of him, you seat to his left and Jeff to his right. Jeff knows how to alter the game, he simply made the food with mild level, prepared a plate for Scott with extra cheese in it, while the rest have additional spices, and the drink is milk, just in case anything goes south.

"Say hi to the camera, boys." You set your phone, getting the best angle, all of you inside the screen. Saying a few words before eating, enjoying the food, everything goes as planned and nobody gets hurt, but you win the bet, it's not as spicy as the Indian curry you had in thought. As predicted, you all get red faces and sweat running from your foreheads, checking the views and comments. Apparently, not much can do this challenge because they couldn't handle the taste. There's another challenge too, which happens to be everyone's favorite at the moment.

"Guys, check this out. A new one."  
"What is it?"  
"Jumping from a high diving board, #DiveWithStyle."  
"Easy one that is."  
"Have you ever seen Zach doing it? He's the best when it comes to aquatic sport."

Two days after that, Zach has done it, he has style with it, followed by Charlie too. Jeff and Scott already checked the pool, but you didn't come, lying that you have a family gathering to run away from them.

You wanted to tell them that you want to skip this one, but you know that you'll get laughter from them. When you were ten, your older cousin pushed you to the pool that was for adults, since it's too deep your feet couldn't reach the floor and you were also panic, which ended up with you drowned there. Glad your dad has a fast reflects, he dives in to save you before it's getting worse. Wednesday evening is the perfect day because there aren't many adults and mostly only children attend swimming lessons. Changing into trunks, you get slightly naughty with them.

"Mr. Sexy's ass should go first, right?" You grab Jeff's butt playfully, teasing him, he nods.

"And the cute tiger go next, eh?" You run your fingers on Scott's chest and he flustered.

"Because Mr. Cameraman goes last, okay?" You wink and they nod, agree with you. There's no lifeguard on the adult pool at the moment, after stretching up, you set up the camera. Both of them do it easily, although not much in styles, you try not to be scared, no turning back. Diving into the pool as you know it, the memory comes back, you're panic and not so smooth get in the water, struggling.

"Want a re-take, y/n?" Scott calls you but you didn't answer, Jeff sees something wrong, you're waggling.

"Shit, he's drowned, Reed. Help!" They both panic, trying to get you out from the water, lying your body on the floor, trying to get the water out, they're also panic.

"Fuck, is he breathing?" Scott is more panicked while Jeff tries to stay calm, checking your breath and pulse. He opens your mouth and ready to perform CPR.

"Come on, babe, breathe." One, two, three, still not working, you're still not breathing.

"One more time, Jeff." He gives you another push, and breaths inside your mouth. Slowly, you cough, open your eyes, feeling a shock inside, puking the water, trying to catch a breath.

"Y/n! Glad you're safe. You scared us for a while." You drink your water slowly, trying to say something.

"I can't swim, guys. I'm sorry..."  
"Why you didn't tell us?!"

"Okay, let's forget it, we should go home now." Scott cuts the conversation, back to the changing room to shower, and going back home, you stay quiet. Before parting ways, you hug and kiss them.

"I wanna rest now. See you tomorrow, guys."  
"It's okay, y/n, take your time."  
"Thanks for saving my life, Jeff. Would be a different story if-"

"No, you're alive and that's what matters, y/n." He didn't let you finish. You don't feel guilty anymore now, turning off your phone and go to sleep. Taking a break from social media for a while.


	31. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott Reed/Reader

This is the fifth time in the month that your best friend broke his promise, you’re supposed to play a video game but he’s busy with his girlfriend. You hit the gym instead after school, playing games by yourself, until he texts you, going to the bedroom, you open the window, let him in.

"Thanks, y/n. You're my savior. The date was hell.”  
“It’s under the bed.” Pointing where your stash is, Scott sits on your bed, eating your snack. He's your best friend since elementary school, you know his timid nature and also naive at the same time. He's in a relationship with Chloe for three months now, but it was all Bryce's idea, the worst ever made. While everyone knows that you two are close, but they didn't know that you and Scott gave the first time to each other. You still remember it clearly, it was on your bed, the best thing you two ever done, age thirteen. Your parents are too busy with works to care about your social life.

It's 4 in the morning, you go to the shower to take a piss and return, remember the Spanish homework that's still halfway done. You wake him up, it's not a sin to see him sleeping only with the boxer, although he's not your boyfriend. He rubs his eyes, getting dressed, and jumping out from the window while you're doing the homework. A few hours later, you see him at school, trying to be the perfect boyfriend for her. It's the hardest thing on the planet since she's very demanding, gym class is an escape because she's not there.

"How's she?"  
"Good. She's so beautiful, isn't she?"  
"Yeah, sure thing. You look tired now."  
"Cause you woke me up too early."

"Can we do this again tonight? I want you in my mouth." He walks closer, palming his hand over your groin.

" You never satisfied, huh?" It's complicated, he can't escape from the relationship, he wants you but the situation didn't allow that. At the same night, he climbs into your room again, couldn't resist the urge, he shoves you to the bed and sucking your dick, you do the same for him. Taking a quick shower after making out as nothing happens, he's the first one to sleep.

"When are you going to be free, Scott?" You thread his hair lightly, seeing him sleeping on your chest like always. None of you ever kiss outside making out session, it's just wrong.

Saturday morning, you two go to the mall, encounter her on the second floor. She takes him away, his phone is absolutely dead when they're together, she forbids him to touch his phone while they're dating. It happens until Monday, you have to finish your geography slide show, but your laptop is at service. Hurriedly find your buddy, while there’s still time.

"Scott, can I borrow your laptop really quick? It's emergency."  
"Y/n, can you not butt in now?"

"Sheri, doll, it's okay." He lends you his laptop, Sheri and Chloe are in the math class, but he has free time, swing by the library, taking a seat next to you.  
"About last week..."

"Not now, Reed. I gotta finish this." You shush him and concentrating on the screen, he wants to say sorry but you don't let him. What to talk about anyway? It's always the same thing. You can feel his breath on your cheek, almost touching, return the laptop and leaving the library. Chloe is always behind you two, she takes Sheri to the toilet to show her what she just got.

"Your boyfriend is cheating."  
"No way! He's too good for that."

"Take a look then." She shows her the photo that she took through the library's window, making her blood boil. She storms off and looking for her boyfriend, dragging him somewhere quieter.

"Did you cheat on me?"  
"No, why?"

"Then explain this!" She shows the photo, giving him a shock.

"Where did you get that?!"

"It's not important. I knew it, you've been cheating behind me, this whole time!" She slaps him before he can talk, threats him.

"I won't publish this if you spend a week with me, include; date, making out, and buy me makeup."  
"That's blackmail!"

"Do as I say or everyone knows." He becomes more awkward that day. Two days later he gets into your room again only for sex. After a shower, you want a serious talk. You’re tired of this game, but he doesn’t want to quit.

"I can't..."

"Can't what?! Say no? Can't say no to her for once but thousand times to me?! We've been sleeping together since then and you’re still shitty as ever. What we have is lush, we can’t kiss outside making out session and that hurts me!”

"Sheri blackmail me! She has a photo of us in the library that day. I have to spend my time with her and nothing else!"

"You’re a fucking man, stand your ground." You make him leave immediately. A week has passed, you two become distant, that's what she wants, separate you two. A snake is a snake, she spreads the photo that put you two into deep embarrassment. Taking another week until it settles down, you blame him for everything that happened. He knocks on your window again, you let him in.

"What do you want now?"  
"Apologize."

"I'll make us some hot chocolate." You bring two glasses of chocolate to the bedroom, eating Oreo as always. Everything still ended up with sex, glad your parents are away for a week, you two can be as loud as you want. All of the sudden, Scott wakes up at 3 am and kissing you deeply, waking you up.

"I want to say something."  
"Go on."  
"I want us to be together. You were right, I can't stay away from you for too long."  
"So now you have the balls, huh?"  
"I'm serious. I want to kiss you in front of everyone without feeling guilty, I want us being boyfriends, not a fuck buddy anymore."  
"Can you say that in front of everyone tomorrow?"

"I can, I have you." You two are kissing again, cuddling under the cover.

"One more session? I want you so bad, y/n."

You fool around again quickly; he doesn't care if you come inside him. It feels like you only slept for 10 minutes until you hear the alarm blaring. Going to the school in your car, he holds your hand tightly. Sheri is mad at you for stealing his boyfriend, but he finally says what he has to; blame Bryce for setting her up, Sheri for being bossy, taking away his personal time and space, acknowledges how much he hurts your feeling for months and how long you’ve been patient with him. Confessing in front of everyone, making a scene, she cries and running away, but he doesn’t care; he doesn’t want a fake relationship anymore, only you, his true love.


	32. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monty De la Cruz/Reader

Life without significant other is not a big deal for you, paying no mind that your friends have them. You don't want to commit to something that you're not ready for yet. There are only two people in Liberty high that you trust the most; Clay Jensen and Hannah Baker, they never bully or reveal your secret to anyone. You love basketball so much that you join the team to sharpen your skill. Playing for the team gives you a lot of benefits, get to know a lot of jocks and cheer girls, attending Bryce's parties too. As much as you like mingling with other students, you don't find anyone attractive for now.

While you enjoy study sessions with Clay, you enjoy talking a lot about things with Hannah. She's a fun person to talk with, hanging at Monet's or going to the movie, mostly just to see her. You're the one who protects and stand by her when the bullies are around. Today, you’re going to the movie with several jock guys, barely say a word to your friends, because your crush is standing next to you and he’ll laugh if you talk to them.

At school, you like to annoy Hannah by playing with her hair or simply telling corny jokes. Sadly, she’s not with you in PE class, but with Clay instead. While jogging, you go slower with him, catching a good glimpse, trying not to be a creep, but you’re admiring the finest piece of ass in Liberty High, your crush, obviously. You never talk to him, unless it’s an emergency or anything, but he’s the one to talk, asking questions about assignments he never finished on time. History class sucks, the teacher makes a group of four people each, but Alex is absent, leaving only; you, Monty, and Zach. Sitting in the backseat of the class, you open your bag to take a pack of Toblerone and eating it.

“Your boyfriend is my backup, Dempsey.”  
“I know. But share the chocolate or else.”  
“I want one too.”

“Fine, here you go, fuckers.” You give them a small piece, eating and doing the assignment, quickly cleaning your fingers before the teacher turns her back and walking towards you three.

“Mr. De la Cruz, you still have three assignments left. I give you two days or principal’s office.”  
“Yes, Mrs. Jennifer.”

After history class, you and Monty have a free period, it’s unusual that he asks you nicely to go to the library with him. There’s always something for it, he needs your help to finish all the homework he has never done. As everyone knows him as a rude person, you couldn’t take your eyes off of him, not only he has the perfect asset, but his face is also handsome, which makes you want to kiss him instantly.

“Dude, what happened after the emperor fall?”  
“I’ve pointed it at the book, right?”

“Ah, okay. Found it.” You keep on daydream until lunch, since you always sit with your best friends outside, you don’t know what’s going on inside the cafeteria building. Bryce is spreading rumors about you’re being a creep, staring at people’s ass but not talking about specific names. While you’re walking back, some of the jocks and cheer squad are giggling at you, not understanding what happened, you ignore them. After school, Clay always going straight home, while you have practice, but Hannah lingers around, demanding a hot chocolate at Monet’s. The baseball jocks are there too, while you pick a table next to the window, enjoying snacks, you see other kids come in, Zach goes to your table.

“Bryce’s party this Saturday. You come?”

“Sure.” You nod at him, not going to miss a party although you don’t like him. While Hannah already walks home, you take another route and encounter Monty on the way.

“Bryce said you like to stare at someone’s ass, huh? Which one is the nicest?”  
“None of your business.”  
“Heard you like guys too.”

“is that a problem?” You raise your tone and he quips an eyebrow.

“Just wondering, who’s the lucky guy.” He scoffs and leaving you. Another rumor spreads that Monty is crushing at you, but he denies all of that, which angers him. While you already heard that too, you try to ignore him. Poorly, you share most of your class with him today, he prefers to sit next to you so he can get answers from you when the teachers ask. You can feel his hand subtly touching you.

Attending the party, you insist that Hannah should come so you’re not alone. Rather talking with her than playing games with the others. The jocks rather play suck and blow or truth or dare, which you don’t enjoy as much. Monty gets a dare to confess at you, which is randomly picked by the guys, he invites you to the circle while you’re still joking with your best friend.

“Y/n, I want to say something.”  
“Shoot.”  
“I like you.”  
“Oh.”

“As a dare!” He laughs, the others too, and you scowl, leaving them.

“Ouch, you broke his little heart.” You go to find your friend back, she’s by the kitchen eating potato chips, saving a glass of drink for you.

“Back to our last topic; conspiracy theory.”  
“Yes, rat poison won’t work on humans, since it’s only for rats.”  
“I’d like to see you try that, Hannah.”

“I’m not risking it, dummy.” She sticks her tongue out, you see Monty from afar, he looks irritated because you ignore him, but Bryce is bugging him which makes him snaps.

“Ooh, is he your actual crush?!” He pushes him away, you’re nowhere to be seen now, escorting Hannah outside until you reach the junction, he quickly follows you and finally catches you.

“What do you want now, Cruz?”  
“I want to confess… The truth...”  
“What?”

“I like you, so much.” You laugh sarcastically, he slaps your arm.

“Truth or dare is over and I want to tell you the truth, is this how you react?”  
“Cause it’s funny.”  
“I know you’re the one who’s been staring at me.”  
“I didn’t.”

“I have the proof that I’m serious. Let’s go for a proper date tomorrow, and I’ll let you admire me all day long. The rest could be arranged.” He smirks, placing your palm over his heart, leaning closer, kissing you tenderly. Being a gentleman, he holds your hand close but places it on his rear end.

“So, you think I have the best ass, huh?” You fluster and run away on the sidewalk; he’s running behind you.

“You can’t deny the truth, y/n!” He laughs, chasing you.


	33. Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeff Atkins/Reader  
> Harry Potter AU

Learning new spells at Hogwarts is always fun, you love Charm and Transfiguration class so much, there is so much to learn, an hour session is not enough for you, improving or self-learning outside the class is a good way to improve. Trying to balance Quidditch and study is indeed a challenge.

Jeff likes everything he sees and brings joy to his heart, whether they're important or not, he can drag you to the Three Broomstick all of a sudden because he's craving Butterbeer or stargazing. But now he has a small obsession with something; dyed hair.

He's jealous of Alex Standall in not-so-subtle way, born as a Metamorphmagus, and can change his appearance is what annoys him, he's rummaging through textbooks and studying in the library but with no results. You didn't know that Jeff keeps track of how many times Alex changes 'things', he's always at the Quidditch stands, watching Zach trains. After today's training, while you talk with the other kids, Jeff approaches Alex, tapping his shoulder, blatantly says that he’s jealous and Alex being a show off, change his eyes green and grow his hair longer and change it into silver. Teasing Jeff that he’s just jealous, but he won’t admit that, ever. They attract other Quidditch players, the teases keep on going until Zach hugs Alex and saying that he’s beautiful, which he revers back to his original colors in an instant.

"Ta-ta, Atkins. Catch you later." He sticks his tongue out and walking away, going to the owlery, Jeff gets a package of snacks and hair dye, you laugh him off. You haven't even talking; he drags your hand back to the castle. In the bedroom, he tries to apply it with you watching him, reading the instructions on the box; wait for an hour before washing it.

"It's worth the wait." The color matches him, light brown. Feeling confident going downstairs, now you see Alex's hair is now orange, Jeff mocks him as a cheater. Eating dinner and going back to the Common Room, you study until a bit late, Jeff is reading Transfiguration book and stumble upon a spell which he needs now. You're already half-asleep on the bed, he shakes your body.

"Babe, I found the perfect spell."  
"Hmm?"  
"Look, it can change hair color without any potion necessary.”

"Atkins, I want to sleep!" You throw your pillow to his face telling him to sleep. Nobody notices Jeff's hair until tomorrow morning, but Alex is Alex, bugging getting on his nerves, so you ask your boyfriend.

"Why are you so obsessed with changing your hair color?"  
"Because it's fun."  
"Oh, really? Not because of Standall?"  
"That's the second reason. I'm jealous of him."  
"He was born as one. And he can use his power at his will, whenever and wherever. Why is that a problem for you?  
"I don't like my natural color anyway. And I can't blame my parents for that."  
"Unbelievable..."

"At least I'm still handsome." He gives you the best puppy eyes which you couldn't stand, attending classes, you remember that Justin is good in Transfiguration, you ask him after Potion class. Since you’re a good friend with him, he agrees to teach you, although he can’t guarantee it. Luckily, the class is empty he takes one of the cats and points his wand. The result isn't what you two expected, the cat turned bald, the spell failed, he sweats and laughs nervously.

"You better ask professor, y/n. Bye!" He runs out of the class after he put the cat back. There's no way you'd use that, won't be funny if you make yourself or your boyfriend completely bald, having no idea when professor McGonagall will be back either. Jeff asks professor Flitwick instead before class starts.

"Excuse me, professor. Do you happen to know a spell to change color, and could you teach us that?"  
"That's not in the book, Mr. Atkins. We have professor McGonagall and you can ask her yourself."  
"But she's not here now."

"I suppose you can wait. Now, let's begin the class, open your book chapter twelve, students." He sulks, feeling hopeless, she's back to Hogwarts a week later, but she denies his request because the class hasn't reached that part yet. Study session in the library, Alex waltz in and sitting in front of Jeff, different hairstyles and in pink.

"That doesn't suit you."  
"I'm in the mood for it, zip it."  
"No, you zip it."

"All of you, zip it or get out of the library!" You all startle heard Madam Pince shouting, quietly studying. At night, Jeff looks at the hair dye box, reading the label. He doesn’t like using a muggle hair dye, since it’s not permanent, and you laugh at him because he complaints too much. He pouts, sitting on the bed and play with his cat, you give him your snack.

"Cheer up, we'll learn it soon." He smiles instantly, kissing you but didn't share the snack. At first, you think that he forgot his little dramatic act, but professor McGonagall delivers the topic today. Jeff's eyes widen, looking at the textbook.

"We're going to learn a new spell; Colovaria. It can change any colors as desired."  
"YES!"

"You're the only one fire today."  
"Goodbye to temporary hair dye. Hello, new spell!"

"I know you're over the clouds, Mr. Atkins, don't forget to breathe. As you can see, Mr. Standall is removed from today's class because he didn't need this and as you know he's..."  
"IN YOUR FACE, STANDALL!"

"Well, let's just begin now, shall we?" She chuckles and begins teaching, it's harder than you imagine, no wonder that Justin failed.

"We only use cat here, in case if the spell didn't work on the first try. Only use it on your hair, students, no other body parts!" Trying to cast the spell, some of the students failed, including Jeff, but you managed to change the cat's fur into purple. After the class, he begs you to use it on him right now, you argue that you need two days to prepare yourself.  
"Fine, two days." He pouts again like a five-year-old, you have to practice it multiple times, from papers, the grass you picked from Magical Creatures class, and flowers in the Greenhouse. While they're all a successful attempt, you still doubt yourself. Jeff is impatient, at Sunday morning he drags you out of the bed, rushing you to shower and breakfast before he takes you to the Transfiguration class again, it's empty, but he makes you nervous.

"Listen, I trust you, okay? I failed but you didn’t." He pecks your lips, breathing in and out, you point your wand to his hair, concentrating, he closes his eyes too. You hope it works perfectly, you're more dreading than him now. He opened his eyes and take a mirror from his pocket. It worked, now he has reddish-orange hair, grinning and screaming joyfully. He runs out of the class, feeling excited, looking for Alex near the grand staircase.

"Standall, look. Y/n changed my hair color!"  
"So?"

"Mission accomplished." Alex snorts and laughs sarcastically.

"Dude, have you forgotten that we have to train for Quidditch today?" Zach nudges his shoulder.

"You're no fun, Dempsey." He blows a raspberry at him and going to the training grounds. You have no idea that such small things would turn your boyfriend's mood upside down.

"My, you're so childish, Atkins."  
"Thanks for adding colors into my life, babe."

"Pfft, whatever." You laugh and change your clothes, proceeds to the train session.


	34. Treatment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott Reed/Reader  
> Harry Potter AU

Quidditch's final is on the corner, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff already eliminated in the pre-games, leaving two other teams; Gryffindor and Slytherin, which everybody knows that they're archenemies since then and won't stop. According to Zach, Slytherin's chasers are love to show-off, doing broom surfing as always, getting through other players without even touching, distracting, hitting the enemies, and score it as much as you can.  
  
As Slytherin's team Captain, Diego always pushes the team to train hard and using his strategies which are effective to score points quickly. You don't hide the fact that you're dating Scott Reed as Gryffindor's beater. You love to show off in front of him every time you get the chance which makes him head over heels and both of the teams didn't allow it.  
  
"So, I figured out what's their weakness. There's a blind spot when the seeker chases the snitch. One of you needs to hit the bludger, and Justin will take care of the rest. We win."  
"This is uglily simplified. Are you sure this is going to work? Slytherin doesn't have the fastest seeker, but chaser."  
  
"Thousand percent sure it's going to work." Zach waves his wand at the blackboard, making the picture move, that's what he thinks. Hannah is skeptical, she remembers how you outran Charlie, Hufflepuff's keeper in the previous match, this new strategy is slightly modified from the old one, there’s a chance it’ll work if the timing is correct. In Slytherin, the seeker comes second after you, the fastest chaser in Hogwarts, with Hannah brings up another topic, the whole team talks but Scott only scowls because they’re trash-talking you.  
  
"With that new Nimbus of yours, you'll get faster. Now let's go to the training grounds." The Slytherin team just finished training, seeing the team enter, you're the first one to mock.  
  
"Kitties, are you lost?"  
"Shut it, y/l/n."  
"Ooh, big kitty is mad. Relax, we can zigzag through you and snatch the ball, eat our bludgers."  
  
"Aw yeah!" You and Monty high five and Hannah brace herself to get in front of you, staring into your eyes.  
  
"Being arrogant won’t make you better. We’ll win anyway."  
  
"See if you can, kitties. The trophy will be ours anyway." Your team laughs louder and Diego gives an 'I'm watching you' gesture to Zach, they proceed to the practice, using the new technique; faster, stronger and better. During dinner, after hearing the announcement, Monty calls Justin, sitting behind them, punching the air in front of you and you pretend to faint, Zach holds his shoulder before it gets too far. You know that your boyfriend is watching, the same attitude, insulting the team.  
  
"Bunch of jerks."  
"He's not always like that, guys. None of you know him that good."  
"I believe he has nine lives, but I hope that's the last streak."  
  
"Not funny, Foley." He hisses at his teammates. Outside the games, you two are always together, mostly Scott never wants to leave you. After dinner, you two always stay outside for a while, mostly just kissing and talking, not about the game, but anything else. Going back to each Common Rooms, your teammates are pissed off at you two like always, in the class, you both are inseparable, none of you care about the harsh comments. Two weeks have passed and the game is on, the whole school is cheering their favorite.  
  
After the quaffle is thrown in the air, you grab it, riding your broom quickly, Hannah and the other two chasers are tailing behind. Doing the surfing maneuver, you make them lost track, scoring the ball, Zach is one second late to catch it. The Gryffindor’s girls can go rough, other two seekers trap Hannah in the middle, you almost run through her and she’s too scared, throwing the ball in the air and you catch it, scoring again, easy peasy. It’s already 100-40, you try to distract your boyfriend from behind, speeding up, jumping over his head, landed on your broom, and leaving him stares in disbelief.  
  
“Have you gone mad?!” Jeff shouts at you, he hits the bludger, but you avoid it successfully. You see that Justin spots the Golden Snitch, chasing it, you tell your seeker to go after him, you give Monty, a code. Hannah is behind Justin, followed by Scott, you lost vision on Monty. Flying with the quaffle, suddenly, you hear the commentator.  
  
“De la Cruz knocks two Gryffindors; no. 5 and 17. Foley lost the snitch!” You’re shocked, Scott is number 5, they both lying unconscious on the ground, five minutes later your seeker catches the snitch, the team wins the final cup.  
  
You hurriedly shower and change your clothes to see him in the hospital wing. The team isn’t very welcoming towards you, Jeff and Zach literally drag you out, telling you to stay away. While your team is celebrating victory in Hogsmeade, you’re hiding in the owlery, feeling sad that you can’t visit him. Good luck isn’t on your side, you come again before dinner time, but Madam Pomfrey says the visiting hours have ended. Feeling heartbroken in the Great Hall, Jeff isn’t there, must be taking care of your best friend.  
  
“Jeff, I already ate and take the medicine. Leave me alone please, you guys didn’t let him see me!”  
“Merlin’s beard, he’s our enemy! Look at you, a broken arm and two broken ribs, that’s because of them! You saved Hannah, but you get the most of the injuries.”  
“She’s our teammate, it’s our job to keep each other’s safety. Please, just leave, I want to sleep.”  
  
“Get well soon, buddy.” Jeff leaves him, he feels alone in there, Hannah already left since she only gets sprained ankle. You go down to the kitchen, take some leftovers from tonight’s dinner, enter the hospital wing, Scott is gleeful to see you, scooting over to make some space, you kiss him like you haven’t seen him for centuries, showing what you bring.  
  
“Fried chicken and french fries? Better than mushy peas.”  
  
“Hold up, I’ll feed you.” You help him to eat, he didn’t feel full with the bland hospital food and the medicines are extremely bitter. You also bring a small cupcake for dessert, now he feels full after eating what you brought.  
  
“I hate this, Scott. If only we’re in the same house…”  
“Me too, babe. They’ll never get over it.”  
“I was dead for a second, seeing you lie on the ground. I’m so sorry.”  
“No, it’s fine. I’ll get better anyway. Can you stay here for a while? Lie down, there’s enough space.”  
  
“Sure, babe.” You lie next to him, threading his hair, he’s trying to snuggle but it’s too painful to move. Both of you are feeling torn inside, you can’t love each other fully with the harsh judges and prejudices, he is always soft to you, silently crying on your shirt, you kiss him, calming him down. It feels like five minutes when you check your watch that’s already midnight, wanting to go back, but he holds your arm.  
  
“Don’t leave me, y/n…”  
“I’ll be back tomorrow, don’t worry.”  
“Y/n, thank you for all of this. You treat me better than everyone else.”  
“It hurts me to see you like this.”  
  
“Good night, my lion.” You kiss his lips again as he yawns, seeing you waving goodbye at the door, closing it, leaving him in the darkness. He pulls up the blanket, trying to sleep, thinking about nice dreams and holding on to your promise to see him again tomorrow.


	35. So Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott Reed/Reader

Having dual citizenship is indeed a cool thing, the perks besides the status is also bilingual. But things aren’t as smooth as it seems. You were born into Russian parents in America, that’s how you get the status, you’re happy with it. Unfortunately, you’re silently being a bully object in middle school because of your heavy accent. Your parents teach you English, but only use it outside the family or house. Being used to called ‘commies’ even though the Cold War already over long before you were born, attending Liberty High with Clay Jensen as your friend is solid enough.  
  
Overall, you’re an average guy, nothing special about you. Sport is a casual thing, going to the gym three times a week to keep yourself fit, besides that, you enjoy playing video games at home. You know Clay has a list of friends that study together with him in the library. The advantage, in this case, is you get to meet some good-looking guys, one of them is Scott Reed; the cutest and handsome baseball player, or so you think.  
  
How you two met was quite unusual, you know his face, but not his name, not until Clay introduced you both, Scott thinks you were having a sore throat or something that time, but you laugh that your voice is always like that. You two find a common thing in between which is the video game part, since your parents are working until night, you feel free to invite him to play with your X-box in the living room. He never meets your parents and you never invite him when they’re around either, you don’t think that they would be welcoming towards him.  
  
You don’t see the reason to speak Russian outside the house and nobody would understand too. In school, you scribble notes in the textbooks in Cyrillic because it’s just faster and nobody wants to read or borrow your books. Studying session with Clay, he agrees to help you with math, explaining the topic using your book, Scott joins you, but he forgets to bring his book and have a class today, you borrow him your book. In the class, he’s a bit distracted by small doodles inside it, most of them have a heart drawn in it too. He returns it with curiosity is written all over his face.  
  
“What do those doodles mean? They have a heart in it too.”  
“Nothing much.”  
“It’s cute, looks like you’re flirting with someone, huh?”  
  
“Dream on, Scott.” You laugh, take the book, and going to the next class. You meet him again in the evening, doing groceries together in the supermarket, pushing the trolley, and reading the groceries list from your mother, he walks next to you and chuckles at you as you take items from the shelves. Seeing the long list makes you have to read them twice to make sure you get everything.  
  
“Is there something funny, Scott?”  
“Yeah, a bit. How long you’ve been studying Russian?”  
“Elaborate.”  
“Well, you’ve been reading the list like you’ve been studying the language intensively and sounded like a native.”  
“Well, it’s my mother tongue.”  
  
“For real?” You nod and he doesn’t believe it at first, although a lot of kids are calling you commies, he doesn’t believe in that instantly, probably just how the bully addresses you. At home, you try to talk it out with your parents that you’re hanging out with a guy and they didn’t mind that as long as that doesn’t cause any harm.  
  
Since you’re not good at singing, you just hum to the tone, Scott always curious about you, but prefers that you just speak English with him and still believes the fact that you’re not a native. You secretly flirt with him, so quiet that he couldn’t catch it, once or twice he hears you grumbling about things you’re annoyed with. He takes you for a date at Monet’s, he can hear you said something just now.  
  
“What was that, y/n?”  
“Nothing. I like the snack, that’s all.”  
“Well, that’s nice then  
  
It’s been three months that you two are together and he blushes when you flirt with him, sweet-talking him every time which is pretty much a new level to enhance the relationship further, wishing him good luck before practices by whispering words in his ear, even though he doesn’t understand a single word, it’s always nice to hear you say those words. He meets your father near the paint store, having a short conversation and he sees your boyfriend as the nice guy and let you hang out with him before going home.  
  
There’s a newly released song that you keep listening to on repeat, you remember the lyrics completely after you listened to it a few times, it’s so catchy that you make a doodle from its lyrics on the last page of your notebook. At lunch, you sit with him, making the same doodle, but bigger, using blue ink, clearly in a good mood, you want to say that sentence so bad in front of him, alas he won’t understand unless you translate it. He rethinks his decision to learn your language so he could impress you, but for you, you’re thinking that he embarrasses himself in front of you for misspelling the words although you teach him to say it in the right way.  
  
You invite him to play games at your place, eyes on the screen, eating chips, and drinking soda. You two get closer and closer, until your thighs touching each other, you feel comfortable with it, playing for almost an hour, he brings up a topic, the doodle. You quip an eyebrow, it’s unusual that he asks it. You play dumb, but you remember it correctly, he asks you to say the lyrics, you do that for him. The lyrics are easy to remember and also repetitive and he asks you to translate your favorite part.  
  
“Listen carefully, твоя любовь (tvoya lyubov’) means _your love_ and это так красиво (eto tak krasivo.) means _it’s so beautiful_. Simple, right?”  
“You made it easy.”  
“By all means, it suits you. I know you’ve been putting some effort to learn it, that’s why I said so.”  
“Now I believe that you’re native. Can you say it again?”  
  
“Uhm… Nope.” You smile before kissing him, he’s already blushing hard like a tomato by just hearing that sentence.


	36. Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeff Atkins/Reader

Being a quiet kid makes you away from the bullies, mostly you’re just shy talking with people. You’d rather stay in the robotic lab where you can be silent or talking freely with your friends because you all have the same interest. Building your own robot and being an engineer is your dream that you pursue now, sometimes when you’re outside the lab, you’d enjoy idle chatter with Clay the most because he’s in the same extracurricular with you. Through him, you get to meet Justin too, he’s good to talk with, but when there isn’t a topic, you just smile at him.

You feel yourself is always awkward when you talk to new people, although you’ve seen them before and it’ll be more awkward when you have a crush on someone or vice versa because you don’t know how to react. Unbeknownst to you, someone is having a crush on you right now and you’re unalert. Clay is helping you do the new project, several details need to be polished and it happens that he brings a friend there too, you were never close with any jocks in the school, but this one seems nice enough and Clay helps him doing math homework. You have zero topics to talk with him and you’re not even sure that he knows you exist at all, trying to focus on what you’re doing, trying to catch a glimpse of his face and quickly avert your gaze before he looks back, he’s too handsome to be ignored.

It’s unusual to see him regularly with Clay, you assume he has a lot of undone homework and the deadline is near too. You come to the field to see Justin and ask about the battery you wanted, while you walk, someone accidentally bumps into you from behind, it’s him again. After you got the item, you return to the lab, now your crush is curious about you.

“Isn’t that the guy from the robotic lab, Foley?”  
“Yep, I didn’t know that you know that this school has a robotic club.”  
“He doesn’t seem like one, looks like he could play sport. But I’m sure I’ve seen him somewhere outside the lab.”  
“Really?”  
“Wait, he was with me in the gym class last year and this year in history and Spanish! But what’s his name?”

“Y/n. How come you don’t know your own classmate’s name?!” Justin laughs at him and he finally remembers your name. He doesn’t remember that he ever talked to you before or not, but it’s his chance to get closer to you now, trying to see you every day or sitting next to you in the two classes you shared with. You know that Jeff is handsome and popular at school, being crowded by his fans, mostly girls makes you assume that he’ll never notice you and if so, there’s no way that he’d like guys. Today, the Spanish teacher set you two as a partner for conversation, you have no problem with the lesson, but after class, he slings off, leaving his textbook on the desk, you return it at lunchtime, quickly walking away before he asks whether you want to sit with him or not.

Whenever you two talk, it’s always quick and quiet, but seeing your reaction that always awkward and blushing when talking with him, he uses his instinct, trying to bring up topics that you like, making the conversation longer and you can’t run from him. In-between talking, he flirts with you, not only once, but a lot, when he winks, you lose your concentration. It’s only a week, but he already makes a difference, greeting you every morning or walking to class too, still being awkward with him, you leave him in the middle whenever a girl approaches him.

You wanted to ask Justin about the battery you asked before, going to the baseball field that’s connected with the field where girls usually do cheer routine, you notice some of them are watching him from afar, probably drooling over too. Justin is trying to stall you so you can talk with Jeff for a while, but you cut it short, saying it’s emergency. The second week, you feel less awkward, still rarely address him by name, he tries to take it to another level, you feel comfortable walking with his arm over your shoulder, getting closer and you can smell his body spray. He invites you to Monet’s after school, you say yes, but your voice is too low to be heard.

“Sorry, what did you say, y/n?”  
“Yes, Jeff.”

“Good, see you after school!” He smiles broadly walking further to physics class. The date is a success, the place isn’t so crowded today, you managed to talk about your favorite things besides robotics to him. To impress someone, Jeff will do everything he thinks are good, leaving small notes in your locker, more flirting and takes you to watch a movie, now he makes you even in love with him, but he asks a question all of the sudden, something you didn’t expect. He asks whether you fancy someone now, you stutter and leave him unanswered, Clay and Justin are watching from afar, Justin chuckles, it’s funny to watch you run from your crush like in soap opera.

“Man… Y/n is either dumb or clueless that Atkins is crushing hard on him.” Justin talks about this little problem with Jeff and he thinks that you won’t make the first move, ever, so it has to be Jeff. Creating a plan, he needs his best friend Scott, so it doesn’t seem conspicuous tomorrow.

“I’m sure y/n will love it. But there’s a minor problem.”  
“Which is?”  
“Y/n rarely ever call my name, it’d be bad if he forgets.”  
“Wait, you’ve been flirting with him and you think he doesn’t know your name?!”

“Wish me luck, buddy.” In the morning, you’re surprised when Scott gives you chocolate and a bouquet, the note inside it is empty. Suddenly, you hear a blaring sound, your favorite song, Jeff tries to dance into the song, pretty much-creating disruption in the hallway, you see the headmaster is coming from the east wing with other teachers, he stops in front of you by the time the song ends, also kneeling.

“Y/n, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Mr. Jeffrey Atkins, what is this mess?! My office, now!” Principal Bolan points to the headmaster’s room, he stands up, arguing.

“Please, sir. Five minutes. So, what’s your answer?”  
“Yes…”  
“Louder, please.”

“Yes, Jeff Atkins. I wanna be your boyfriend!” You shout in front of everyone, he jumps in victory, kissing your lips with the teachers still watching. He walks with the headmaster next to him, looking back.

“Dinner tonight, y/n. I’ll pick you up!” He’s still over the cloud although the headmaster is irritated by his act. You’re waving back shyly as the teacher dismissed everyone to the first class.


	37. Troubles In Paradise

You never consider yourself as 'the famous' jock in Liberty High, but people do. Having a motorcycle and a nice smile makes you one Being famous by accident means you can't get away easily from the spotlight, there's a rumor that one of your teammates is crushing on you, but you don't know who. Just because someone has a crush on you that doesn't mean that you want to date them.  
  
The rumor itself is true, it's Scott who has a crush on you, but he feels intimidated by the number of your fans. He's too timid to tell you and only Jeff knows it, although you two hang out a lot, it was always with the team, and that's a casual hang out. Scott is in the good mood today, but that's vanished into thin air when he sees you with a girl, she gives you a bar of chocolate, which makes him panic all of the sudden, finding his best friend.  
  
"Y/n already has a girlfriend. My chance has gone."  
"Dude, calm down, you're sweating now."  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to relax?!" They see you walk her to her first class, patting her shoulder. He thinks that's your sweetheart and he missed his chance, that's what he thinks. Jeff suggests that you three should hang out at Monet's after school, and he's still panic as ever.  
  
"Emily? My girlfriend? No, she gave me that as a thank you token. I helped her last Saturday."  
"Phew, I'm glad."  
  
"You're a weird one, Scott." Everything dissolved into an awkward silence, you go home first while they're still there.  
  
"What do you like about y/n, anyway?"  
"Well, first thing first; he has a motorcycle, cool. Second; his canine tooth is the reason he has a good smile. Also, he's handsome."  
"Oddly specific, but okay. Now, what's your plan?"  
  
"No plan, just panic." He smiles awkwardly and goes home, couldn't think anything now, leaving it to Jeff to help him make a plan. You don't understand why he needs to talk to you in private, going to the back of the school building, Jeff hides behind one of the pillars.  
  
"Y/n, do you want to go out?"  
"With the team?"  
"No, idiot. Just two of us!"  
"Like a date?"  
"Please say yes, y/n. Because I like you so much!"  
  
"Woah, okay. Monet's, tomorrow then." You chuckle, seeing his pink face, Jeff holds his laugh seeing his best friend like that and laughs loudly when you already left, for his act shouting at you. Monet's is everyone's choice when it comes to date, you don't prepare anything, just taking a seat for two and order coffees and snacks. Fifteen minutes later, the guys enter, and sitting on the long table, Zach invites you both.  
  
"Nah, I'm comfortable here, Dempsey."  
"Yeah, that table was dirty before."  
  
"Rubbish, I've cleaned it twice." The clerk scowl, they get it, you're dating. Looking at you two, cracking jokes. Charlie being extremely honest which doesn't help.  
  
"Y/n and Scott are together?" He asks innocently, Scott leaves the table immediately, followed by you, they laugh, the first date is a failure. Jeff helps him again with the second date, the dinner date, to which you both agree.  
  
"I'll pick you up at 18.30, sounds good?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Overall, you're more relaxed than Scott, it's just a dinner date, not the end of the world or something. On the other side, he gets more panic, calling Jeff to come to his house, helping him choosing clothes, giving him a headache.  
  
"I say, this one is good. It matches your shoes and leaves that letterman alone."  
"I feel naked without it."  
"It looks ugly for a date. Wait, have you ever been on a first date or not?"  
"Already ruined by Charlie!"  
  
"The second official then. Put on some deodorant, sweating and body odor aren't cool." He showers quickly, by the time he's done, you ring the bell, surprised when Jeff opened it.  
  
"Atkins? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just preparing your man." Scott comes downstairs, you wear your lucky black flannel with a white shirt underneath, combined with Adidas shoes. After parting ways, you take him to a diner downtown. It's extremely crowded today, the busboys are busy running back and forth. Waiting for five minutes, to take your order.  
  
"What would it be for tonight, young gentlemen?" He's ready to take your order, but there's a fight breaks out, older customers bickering with each other, one of them breaks the plate. You cancel the order and leave immediately.  
  
Honestly, you don't know what to do, trying to keep your cool, you don't want another trouble today, you see a burrito stand near the park. You buy burritos and water, asking him to sit on the bench.  
  
"Scott, I didn't plan anything before. Sorry for the troubles."  
"It's fine, that was unexpected. I wouldn't be here without Jeff anyway. This is my very first date."  
"Me too. I never expect that we failed it twice."  
"I guess this is our third and official date, this isn't much but it's more than enough for me. Did I talk too much, y/n? I'm nervous as hell."  
  
"No way. It's always cute when you talk. I love the way you blush." His face gets even pinker, you kiss him so he can stop being nervous. Mission accomplished.


	38. Tickle Wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monty de la Cruz/Reader/Scott Reed

Having a bad mood is something that often happens to Monty, any small thing could lead him into a bad mood for a long time. You and Scott would always try to cheer him up in every way; snacks, movies, gym, or even making out. Sometimes, it's just hard to lift his spirit because he won't say a single word.

Monty always prefers to stay out of the house as much as possible, he detests his dad's attitude towards him. Scott's house is literally the headquarter; x-box, tasty snacks, and a king-size bed, which are enough. You remember that last week Monty was the one to initiate a making-out session, fooling around because you all too stressed out with school.

Today, he's sulking all the way to school, refuses to talk and anything, both of you have tried to talk it out, but that makes him feels annoyed. You try to hug him from behind, he didn't respond to you. It's a long day today, looking at the time, it feels like it's not moving at all. Being a grumpy old man until lunchtime getting you two confused.

"C'mon, what's wrong? Tell us..."  
"Nothing, y/l/n. Didn't I already told you that?"  
"Well, you're being grumpy for no reason, tho."  
"My dad is being shitty, ok?"

"I know how to relieve that. Come to my place after practice." Scott winks and probably you get his code. The rest of the classes are mundane, making you yawn and hard to concentrate.

His house is empty, there are still hours until his parents are home. You and Scott are making some popcorn while Monty is watching TV, whenever he's in a bad mood, he'll pick up cartoons, something enjoyable for all. Eating popcorn and drinking beer washing the stress away. He indeed enjoys watching Spongebob with the snacks in front of him.

Ninety minutes have passed, but it feels longer than that, the popcorn bowl is empty, Scott goes to wash it, you and Monty are stretching on the couch, he slumps next to you, looking at his cute face you go to hug him, but your hands that are on his stomach makes him winced.

"Are you hurt, babe?"  
"Nope, just kinda ticklish."

"Oh." You stand up and looking for Scott in the kitchen, whispering something and he agrees, sitting back on the couch, Monty stays in the middle, hugging the cushion close to his stomach, you two are kissing and hugging him, making him feel relaxed.

"Tell us about your day, Cruz."  
"You already know it, Reed."  
"It wouldn't hurt a soul to share your problems, you know."

"It's just my dad like always. I'm tired of staying in the house only to listen to his rants every day nonstop." He sounds like he throws tantrum, rubbing his eyes, you circle your hand on his back, calming him down. He kisses you both, grinning happily.

"What would I do without you guys?"  
"Stuck alone, probably."  
"Stuck with your both hands, haha."

"Oh, you know what, y/n? Take this." He turns to look at you, running his fingers through your middle to your chest, making you tingle slightly.

"What are you doing?"  
"Tickling him, Reed. Can't you see?"  
"That won't do."

"Can you shut up?" You sneer at him, pushing Monty's hands away, you get up, standing in front of Scott, your fingers go to the back of his neck, making him laugh, he tries to tickle your thighs but that still won't do.

"What is your skin made of?!"  
"Wouldn't you like to know, weatherboy?"

"It must be here." Monty chuckles, tickling your underarms, you push him back to the sofa lightly, your hands go to Scott's middle, tickling him hard, he laughs and his hands instantly go to Monty's waist, he laughs without being tickled. You think Monty is extremely ticklish, Scott grins and his fingers roaming all over, two versus one, he can't move at all. Pinning him down the sofa, besides laughing, he's starting to smile too.

"So, you like it, huh?"  
"He's extremely ticklish, that's new."

"Now's your turn, Scott." You push Scott down, Monty moves swiftly, his fingers are on his upper body while yours are on his knees, he laughs historically.

"Y/n, you fucking cheater!" You go to his knee pits, Monty holds his arms tightly so he can only laugh and begging for you to stop, you kiss him, let him take a breath, didn't notice that Monty is behind you, grabbing you by the waist, whispering in husky tones.

"Bet you'll beg for this one, y/l/n."  
"Oh, really?"  
"I know how bad you want us inside you, right?"

"This one is will do." Scott slips a hand under your shirt, skin to skin contact, they're kissing you while you try not to get too kinky and making sure things are under pressure. You know that they won't mind leveling up the game, hoping the table won't turn and everything won't end up in the bedroom either. Suddenly, you feel something is vibrating.

"Is your dick vibrating?"

"Seems to be." Scott grins slyly, cupping your groin, you swat their hands away, taking your phone, it's your mom. You pick it, answer her for ten seconds, her call absolutely intervenes with what you’re doing now, return to your boys who are still there, waiting for you to finish the call.  
“So, where were we now?” You’re eyeing them, they’re eyeing back at you, it’s still undone, all of you still want to fool around. You grin slyly.

“I think I need to finish… THIS!” You and Scott attack Monty by tickling him everywhere, his face turns beet red with the ticklish sensation, he only has two hands; one on you and another one on Scott, getting revenge, but he loses.

“Okay, stop! I give up!” You let him go and share kisses, but you remember that you gotta go home now.

“Until next time loser.”  
“Not gonna go easy on you next time, y/n.”

“See if you can, pretty boy.” You laugh at them, leaving first, knowing you’ll always win at this game, and the most important thing that Monty isn’t in the bad mood anymore.


End file.
